GST: Great Student Takasutka Excerpt from GTO
by kennylove
Summary: This is my first GTO fic! I hope you will enjoy. Please review. I welcome all your comments.


1**GST: Great Student Takatsuka**

**Excerpt from GTO**

**CHAPTER 1**

**FLASHBACK: Eichichi Onizuka known as GTO left Holy Forest Academy to avoid a attempted murder charge** **which he did not commit to save a troubled student. He left for California and for two years change the lives of those around him. But being selfless has it rewards and setbacks. Fate falls upon Onizuka and he has returned to Japan. He has his old job back as a teacher of Holy Forest and the teachers their accept him like he has never left**. **Everyone except Vice Principal Uchiamadya who could only pull whatever hair he has left now that his number one rival has returned. One teacher Azuza Futysuki is only glad he has returned and hopefully they can begin their relationship to the next level. But for Onizuka his number one concern is the students he has left behind in Class 3-4.**

**The students he befriended are now older and are close to graduation. They have become better people and more mature in the two years that Onizuka was gone. They made choices that were good and bad. But Onizuka still taught them the most important lesson. How to live.**

**THE LEGEND CONTINUES:**

**Two weeks into the new school year. **

**All the students have returned from summer vacation and everyone is moving along trying to get to class as fast as possible except for one. Wearing a funny snowcap he looks at the school and around the schools grounds. "This is it" he thought. Before he moves towards the school he gets bumped by another student running towards the school. "Excuse me!" the student says as he runs past him to his destination. He only brushes it off and picks up his books and the piece of paper of the class he has to go to. "Class 3-4." **"**This is were they will be." He says to himself and he goes inside.**

**Class 3-4: The students continue to chatter away how their vacations went. As they continue a man slides the door open and steps in. He comes in waving side to side. But the students ignore him. He is drunk from another long weekend of drinking and puking in every part of Tokyo he could find. As the noise grows louder his head begins to pound more and he has had enough..**

"**Alright you idiots" Onizuka yelled. "Settle down now stand." As the students stand, he forgets the other words. "Aww just sit I have a hangover." All the students laugh they are glad their teacher has returned. Before Onizuka begins roll call one student runs into the class unannounced. He is catching his breath hoping he's not late. "Hey I made it!" the student yells proudly. But he only gets a strange look from the other students and a pissed-off drunken teacher who head is splitting because of the yelling. "Uh-Oh." the student says softly. Onizuka knowing this treachery, only gets up and grabs the disrespectful student by the collar. "Hey you little bastard!. Next time knock! I oughta..."**

**Before Onizuka could pound the student he recognizes the student's face, he knows who it is: "Yoshikawa?"**

"**Hey teach how's it's going?" Yoshikawa smiled knowing Onizuka could recognize him. But all the other students are shocked by this encounter. Noburu Yoshihkawa is not the same person that everybody picked on. In two years he went from being a small fry to a tall young man. Growth spurts can change a young's man features and all the female students liked what they saw. Except for one who is only disgusted by him.**

"**Hey! that's the kid who was sleeping on the tree!" Murai yells out. "It's Yoshikawa! But, but he's." As Murai was trying to find the right words, Onizuka interrupts. "He's taller and more handsome like his old teach. Come here!" Onizuka gives Yoshikawa a noogie like he used too when he was a shrimp back then. "Hey stop, Owww!" Yoshikawa yells until he finally gives in to Onizuka. "Alright!" Onizuka responded letting Yoshikawa go. "Now that's over with take your seat over there." Yoshikawa thanks his teacher and walks past the row of students especially the girls who continue to look him over and talk to each other how handsome he looks. As Yoshikawa finally sits down he notices someone. Uhehara Anko the girl he saved two years ago from the trip to Okinowa. Anko seems to ignore him but actually is nervous and now feels her heartbeat racing ten times as before." "Hey Miss Uhehara just like old times eh?" Yoshikawa smiling. Anko, a little surprised almost stumbles in finding the right words for her secret love. "Um yeah, just like old times." With that she started to blush and slump in her chair. Before she could get the courage to say anything else. Murai interrupts.**

"**Hey! Yoshikawa how's it's going? You changed a lot, your not that pipsqueak that the girls always beat up, where you been?"**

**Yoshikawa, knowing his rising popularity, could only brag about his time away from Holy Forest. "Well you know nothing special, I just transferred to six different schools and got kicked out in all of them!" He began to laugh and smile like it was no big deal.**

"**Six?" Fujiyoshi wondered. "Whoa dude what have you been doing to get kicked out of six schools?" **

"**Nothing really, except for fighting, school pranks and pantie raids he! he! he!" Yoshikawa smiled pervertly.**

"**WHAT!" Someone yelled as he quickly runs past everyone to here every detail of Yoshikawa's exploits, he bows down like a lost puppy dog begging for more.**

"**Please, please great pantie master." Onizuka begged. "Tell us your stories."**

**Yoshikawa could only be too proud to tell because of his new found fame. "Well I don't want to brag, but there was this one time where..." As he continued every male student from class 3-4 including Onizuka began to listen to Yoshikawa's every word and most of started to smile not pleasing most of the female students.**

"**That pervert!" Uherhara said disgusted. "Who does he think he is? He's nothing but the little wimp I bullied so long ago. Now he comes in here thinking he's the most popular guy in school? I should go over there and give him a piece of my mind." As she continued to be in a angry mood as usual. Someone says something that takes her off guard.**

"**You still like him huh?"**

"**WHAT!" Uherhara quickly turns around ready to beat up the one who said it but she is surprised at the person who noticed.**

"**It's no secret Uherhara." Tomoko Nomura answered with a giggle. "You began liking Yoshikawa since that trip to Okinowa. You may even..." Before Tomoko could speak another word. Uherhara jumps from her desk.**

"**Don't say it Tomoko!" Uherhara yelled. She would be too embarrassed if anyone found out. But she had another problem. Her sudden outburst made everyone look at her. She realized her mistake. **

"**Miss Uherhara." Yoshikawa asked. "What was Tomoko going to say.?"**

**This interested Onizuka who was always known to be nosy. "Yes, what WAS Tomoko going to say Miss Uherhara?" **

**Red-Faced, Uherhara try to avoid the question. "Um, well, it was." She lets out a weak laugh and started to fumble for the right words until she is saved from an untimely voice.**

"**Hello? Is this Class 3-4?"**

**Everyone turned around to see where was this voice was coming from. Standing was the young male student with the funny snowcap. Onizuka also looked on. Not amused that someone interrupted.**

"**Dammit! and it was just getting interesting." Onizuka gets up and walks to the new student in a professional manner. "Yes may I help you?"**

"**Hello I'm Kenji Takatsuka otherwise known as GST(Great Student Takatsuka) my card!" Kenji flips his card out and gives it to Onizuka who is puzzled that someone would steal his trademark name. He reads the card.**

"**Great Student Takatsuka, 16 years old IQ of 205. WHAT! 205!" Onizuka's eyes begin to bulge out. While every student in class is stunned. Especially the two geniuses that sit next to each other.**

"**205?" Kikuchi wondered "He's even smarter than you Kanzaki!"**

**Kanzaki is not amused. "Yes, then that makes you the THIRD smartest student in school isn't that right?"**

"**Touche." Kikuchi answers. **

**As everyone tries to figure out who this new student is, Onizuka continues to stare at the card. Kenji quickly gets irritated.**

"**Hey! teacher, you didn't finish reading my card!" Kenji yells.**

**Onizuka unfazed only answers the young student's demands. "Oh what's that? Sorry I'm just admiring the number." As he lets out a weak chuckle.**

"**Give me that!" Kenji yells as he snatched the card away from Onizuka. Onizuka could only be surprised. "Ahem, hello students as Mr. "What's you name?"**

"**It's Onizuka, also know as GTO and your stealing my promo." **

"**Oh!" Kenji responds. "I didn't see any trademarks on it. Maybe if you where smart which I assume your not you be rich by now Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kenji bellows out with laughter.**

**Onizuka could only respond to insults like this. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Onizuka grabs Kenji by the collar. Surprising most of the students. Before Onizuka could answer his new student's disobedience. Something begins to crawl in Onizuka's shirt. "What's this? Onizuka wondered.**

"**Oh that? It's my pet, his name is Willie he's a rat." Kenji says with a smile.**

"**A rat?" Onizuka, knowing full well of Kanzaki's pranks with snakes could only do what any other person would do in a calm manner.**

"**AHHHHH!" Onizuka yells out with the rat running around his shirt he runs around the classroom scaring students along the way. "Get him off! Get him off! Get him off!" As Onizuka runs around trying to get the rat off him and students trying to get away from him. Kenji could only laugh while filming every detail from his video camera. "HA! HA! This is classic! I'm getting good footage. I can't wait to see this." As Kenji continued filming.**

**Onizuka still trying to get the rat off, could not take it anymore. He begins to rip off his shirt, pants and underwear. And now he is completely naked. The rat finally lets go and runs around scaring all the students but then they turn there attention to Onizuka and most of the girls cover there eyes.**

"**Whew! That's over with! Now as I was saying, you little..." Before Onizuka could say anything else he wonders why he is not wearing his shirt. He looks down. He's not wearing pants either or underwear.**

"**Uh-Oh!" Onizuka tries to cover whatever parts are not seeable. "Umm excuse me! Onizuka runs out of class to replace the clothes he ripped off earlier. But not without a lot yelling outside the hallway from the other teachers while Kenji still continues to film.**

"**Gee what an idiot!" Kenji could not stopped laughing at his now infamous prank. "Looks like class will be easier than I thought." As he puts his camera away and turns around one student is not too happy. In fact he has the same temper as Onizuka.**

"**HEY!" the student yells. Before Kenji notices anything the student comes out of nowhere and grabs him and pushes him against the wall. All the rest of the students are surprised. Yoshikawa would never raised a finger to help anyone or himself. But that has all change. And it made one girl smile.**

"**Wow! This isn't the Yoshikawa I remember." Uherhara said continuing to admire her secret **

**boyfriend.**

"**See told you!" Tomoko interrupted.**

"**Shut up!" Uhehara whispered. **

"**Alright smartass!" Yoshikawa continued holding onto Kenji "You got less than 5 seconds to apologize!" **

**Kenji could only smile and be amused at his new rival. "Easy pretty boy! Just trying to break the ice." **

"**Well you have a funny way of showing it!" As Yoshikawa held Kenji a little tighter. "I'm warning you if you mess with Onizuka you mess with me!"**

**Kenji knowing he's cornered. Could only comply. "Okay! Okay!" Yoshikawa lets go and Kenji readjust his shirt and walks forward to the class and bows for a traditional apology.**

"**I am sorry for any misfortune that I may have put on my teacher and classmates." With that he let out a smile. "How's that?"**

"**That's fine for now." Yoshikawa replied.**

**Everything seemed to be back to normal except for one thing. "Well now has anyone seen my pet?" Kenji asked. All the students realized the rat was still loose and everyone was worried. Until everyone started turning there attention to Tomoko.**

"**Here you go little buddy." Tomoko smiled giving her new friend a piece of cheese.**

"**RAT GIRL!" Kusano yelled and everyone ran to the other side of the room not knowing what the little pest carried. With everyone now completely freaked out. Kenji could only look with amazement. No one has ever been kind to his pet, only himself. He takes out his camera and starts to film. "Wow! This is good, I never seen any girl be afraid of a rat before." Kenji moves closer to have a better view. "Hey red, look at the camera what's your name?"**

"**Umm, me oh I'm Tomoko Nomura have you seen me in my commercials?"**

"**No not really but..." Kenji continued to film and moved his lens closer to something he has never seen **

**before. "Whoa look at the size of those!" Kenji thought. Looking at Tomoko's breasts he moves in for a closer look until Tomoko is in front of his camera.**

"**Hello? What are you doing?"**

"**What? Uh-Oh!" Kenji quickly backtracks hoping he wasn't caught. "Oh nothing! Just doing a documentary for my experience in high school Ha! Ha! Ha! Kenji replied with a weak laugh, scratching **

**the back of his head. "Let me introduce myself I'm Kenji Takatsuka, also known as GST my card!" he presents it to Tomoko who is usually amazed at anything.**

"**Wow! Your own card, you must be really important." Tomoko says a little starstruck.**

"**You are?" Kenji sounded surprised that anyone even a girl would notice him. "Well someday I hope to become the greatest filmmake in history and also an actor. Wanna see my promos?"**

"**Sure!" Tomoko could only respond happily.**

**Kenji begins to say lines from different famous movie characters. Mostly from American films but he **

**says the lines perfectly. As he continues, Tomoko is amazed at the strange student.**

"**Your really good You should see Mr. Manager" Tomoko said continuing to clap.**

**Kenji immediately stops his promos. "Um who?"**

"**Mr. Manager, he's the one who get's me to be on commercials." Tambac replied.**

"**I see, well maybe later can I have Willie back?" Kenji responded.**

"**Okie-Dokie" Tomoko says giving his pet back.**

"**Thanks, in you go Willie." Kenji puts his pet back in his bag to cause trouble another day.**

**As all the students are glad that the ordeal is over with and return to their seats, Only two remained **

**they are not like the others who were surprised by Kenji's prank.**

"**Hmmm, smart, talented and loves strange animals reminds me of a certain girl I know." Cacatua says.**

**Before he turns his attention to Kanzaki, she reminds him what the consequences are.**

"**Shut up, I have a snake just for you dumbass!" **

"**Just kidding." Kikuckhi smiled, not with a little sweat running down his side.**

**Before Kenji could do anything else he is not quite off the hook he has to deal with Onizuka's special students the ones who needed him the most.**

"**Hey kid! I oughta kick your ass for what you did to Onizuka. That wasn't funny." Murai yelled confronting Kenji.**

"**Geez, what's wrong with you?" Kenji responded. "He's just a teacher." **

**Yoshikawa knowing full well that Onizuka changed his life. Tries to educate the young genius. "He's no ordinary teacher, he's not like the others, everyone in this class owes him even our lives."**

**Kenji could only ignore it like he always has. "Look, I said I was sorry, can we just forget it?"**

"**Dude I don't think he knows." Fujiyoshi responded.**

"**Know what?" Kenji asks pretending to be curious.**

**Kusano kindly responds. "Every time someone messes with Onizuka he just comes out on top. Everyone **

**one of us tried to make him quit. But he just turned the tables and made us see for who we really are. I don't what it is, but he turned around a lot of us. I give my right arm to make sure he stays our **

"**teacher." With that everyone in class 3-4 agreed.**

**Kenji Takatsuka, taking in everything that a genius usually does and knowing all of the facts. Made a quick conclusion. **

**He laughs hysterically.**

"**What a bunch of crap!" Kenji continued to laugh. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of wussies! I can't believe one guy would ever make a difference."**

"**It's true." one student responded.**

"**What?" Kenji replied wanting to know who the unknown student is.**

"**I'm a perfect example." As the others students make way the unknown student makes her way to Kenji. He immediately knows who she is. And is already interested in the blonde genius.**

"**Urumi Kanzaki." Kenji smiled. "Snake charmer and Ms. Unibomber."**

**All the students gasped that he would say such a thing knowing full well bringing up the past could only make things worse.**

**Brushing off the insult Kanzaki responds calmly with an insult of her own. "Looks like we have much in common Rat Boy."**

"**This will be an interesting school year." Kenji said happily.**

"**I look forward to it." Replies Kanzaki. **

"**Just stay out of my way blonde."**

"**I'll just warn you once, don't mess with Onizuka I've tried it."**

"**And?"**

"**Let's just say he took me somewhere to see the error of my ways." Kanzaki not wanting to be reminded of her fears.**

"**I'll keep that in mind."**

**As they both continue to stare at each other. Everyone is waiting for the next move. They didn't have to wait long.**

"**YOU!" Onizuka returns with eyes set on Kenji.**

"**Uh-Oh! Gotta go! See you guys." With that Kenji quickly runs out of the classroom with Onizuka not too far behind.**

"**COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE..." Onizuka yelled, chasing him down the hallway.**

**GST: Great Student Takatsuka**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Holy Forest Teacher Faculty Room: Azuza Futysuki is sitting at her desk preparing her papers for the today's class. As she continues, Vice Principal Uhchiamayda comes over.**

"**Good Morning Ms. Futysuki." Uchiamayda replies.**

"**Good Morning Vice Principal." Azuza says happily.**

"**Ahhh another school year, let's just hope there's piece and quiet this time." As Uchiamayda looks outside the window.**

"**Well Mr. Vice Principal, this year will be the best ever." Azuza responds. "Now that..."**

**Before Azuza says anything else. Uchiamayda quickly stops her sentence. **

"**Don't ever mention his name! I want to stay away from him as far as possible!" Uchiamayda yelling like his life is on its last legs. "How could he come back from the U.S. I thought he was gone forever!"**

**Azuza could only respond to make her Vice Principal calm. "Well they did deported him for that incident and told him to never come back." Her response didn't help.**

"**But to Japan! Uchiamayda yelled hysterically. "They should have sent him to Antartica! Where he be teaching penguins and polar bears!"**

**Azuza could only ignore her Vice Principal's continuing paranoia. "Oh Vice Principal that was two years ago. We are starting a new school year. I believed he's changed."**

"**A leopard can change his spots but not him!" Uchiamayda continued. "See my face! Just thinking about him make my eyes twitch!"**

**With Uchiamayda's eyes twitching , Azuza could only look and be puzzled by this outcome but then she begins to smile and covers her mouth not letting her Vice Principal know she was laughing.**

"**What's so funny?" The Vice Principal asks. "Mr. Vice Princapal." Azuza now regaining her composure. "I always believed people can change and become a better person. Mr. You Know Who taught me more about myself and I became a better teacher for it. And not just me but also the students."**

**Uchiamayda would hate to admit it but Onizuka has changed the way the students and the teachers have become at Holy Forest himself included but he not one to let anyone know it.**

"**Well Ms. Futysuki let's hope your right, I just can't take another year of..." **

"**I'LL KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE!"**

**Uchiamayda froze completely he knew the voice he did not want to hear.**

"**Oh No! It can't be it's" He turns around knowing his fate.**

**Before the Vice Principal knows what happened two people run like they are at a track meet but one want to kill the other for doing the prank that was played earlier.**

"**ONIZUKAAAAAAAAAAA!" Uchiamayda says lying on the floor with footprints all over his suit.**

"**Come here you! I haven't given you your initiation!" Onizuka yells trying to catch Kenji.**

"**Sorry teach! But I got homework to do so I'll catch you later bye!" Kenji responds knowing he is home free with the door open. Before he knows it his head comes out thinking he is safe but it slides out of nowhere and hits him dead center in the face. Kenji falls down on the floor making it worse for his injury.**

"**Ohhhh, mec2, Duhhhh!" Kenji says lying on the floor unconscious.**

**The door slides open quickly and three people stand over the fallen student.**

"**Oh No!" Tomoko responds. "I'm so sorry!" **

"**Is he ok? I think he's dead." Uhehara says not being concerned.**

**Yoshikawa looks him over and puts his hand on his wrist he feels a pulse. "He looks unconscious we better take him to Nurse Kadena before..."**

"**Get out of the way!" Onizuka comes storming through picking up Kenji not caring one bit for his welfare.**

"**Onizuka!" Everyone says in shock.**

"**Now! GST or whatever your name is I gonna teach you the proper respect to your teachers!" As he raises his fist Kenji is still unconscious not knowing what is going on and it wouldn't get any better with another punch.**

"**ONIZUKA! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Uchiamayda yells stopping Onizuka from doing any more damage.**

**Onizuka, hearing this before. Usually ignors his superiors threats.**

"**WHAT! Hey baldy just a second I'm gonna make an example of this punk!"**

"**You touch one hair on his head and your fired!"**

**Onizuka, knowing he's been in this situation before usually make his trademark facial expressions.**

"**HUH?" Onizuka replied.**

"**Do you know who this is?" Uchiamayda yelling at the top of his lungs.**

"**Yeah, this little turd showed me his card." Onizuka begins mocking his helpless student while shaking him at the same time. "I'm Kenji Takatsuka GST 16 years old IQ of 205 SO WHAT?"**

**Uchiamayda could only get more irritated at his clueless teacher.**

"**Onizuka! not only he has a IQ of 205 but his family are one of the most prominent in Japan!"**

"**Ohhhh Really!" Onizuka snaps backs making fun of the situation.**

"**His family owns one of the largest hotels chains in the world! The hotel we went to on the trip to Okinowa!**

**Onizuka knowing he has a short-attention span thinks and could only reply.**

"**So what's your point?"**

**Uchiamayda could only make it desperate if it involved his job. "Meaning they can shut down this school with just one phone call if they hear this boy gets hurt now put him down!"**

**Onizuka, knowing the odds are always against him has no choice but to comply.**

"**Okay" Onizuka says calmly and lets go of Kenji, he hits the floor still unconscious.**

**Uchiamayda, not finished with Onizuka walks up to Onizuka's face and as usual makes his ultimatum.**

"**Now you listen to me! I can't take another year of you crap if you even break a piece o f chalk there will be hell to pay!"**

**Onizuka moves away a little bit trying to avoid Uchiamayda's bad breath and is ready to answer.**

"**Like I never heard that before."**

"**GET OUT OF HERE!" Uchiamayda yells with his eye twitching. Onizuka could only smile at his foe he take out a cigarette and lights. Then he begins to walk away with everyone looking and confused that the confrontation ended so quickly.**

**As he walks away, Yoshikawa tries to understand the situation. "Mr Onizuka?" **

"**Kenji dosen't look so good you better take him to the infirmary." As he continued walking.**

"**It's all my fault!" Tomoko replied trying to apologize.**

**Onizuka could only calm his "slow" student. "Don't worry Tambac Kenji's not dead yet. This is going to be another interesting year. Onizuka says with his hands in his pockets walks away. "Onizuka." **

"**Yes."**

"**You can't smoke in school." a student replied.**

"**DAMMIT!" Onizuka yelled.**

**Azuza could only laughed but she knows that her future has returned.**

"**I'm glad your back" Azuza says quietly and prepares for her class. **

**GST: Great Student Takasutka**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Tomoko, Uhehara and Yoskikawa are in the infirmary with Nurse Nao Kedena. The three students are there because one is knocked unconscious that could make only the male students jealous. Kenji is now **

**lying in bed and begins to awake with a bump on his head. As he wakes he sees four mountain peaks staring at him. He realizes what they are and begins to smile.**

"**Are you alright?" Tomoko asks?**

**Tomoko moves closer to see him which made Kenji smile more in a perverted way.**

"**Yep, he'll be fine." Kadena chuckled.**

**Uherhara notices and is disgusted. "How perverted!" she huffed.**

"**Hey! Who asked you prude!" Kenji snapped backed.**

**Uherhara couldn't believe her ears. "WHAT!" Before she made a move with her newfound enemy. A hand approaches to stop her.**

"**Anko, wait let me talk to him." Yoshikawa replied.**

"**Did you hear what he said to me?" Uhehara said angrily.**

"**Well you are a prude, stay here." Yoshikawa smiled as he walked over to talk to Kenji.**

**Uherhara couldn't believe what she just heard. Not once did he spoke back to her but that has all changed. **

**But it hasn't changed Uhehara's temper. "YOSHIKAWA! You jerk!" She yelled "When you get back here **

**I'm gonna..." Before she could finish her sentence another hand grabs her hand **

**pulling her away.**

"**Let's go outside." Nurse Kadena said going for the hallway.**

"**But." Uherhara said confused at what is happening.**

"**Let's go." Kadena not already patient pulling Uhehara away from the rest of the unsuspecting group.**

**Yoshikawa looks over the genius wondering that he is not concerned about his injury. He tries his best to undone the damage he has already done.**

"**So how you feeling?" Yoshikawa answered.**

"**Well I'm still in one piece and so far I didn't make any friends at this school. Not bad for a first day." As Kenji continued to put ice on his head.**

"**Look, don't worry about it. Your not the first to pull these type of pranks at the school." Yoshikawa said trying his best to let the new student fit in.**

"**Hey, aren't you the one who got kicked out of six schools?" Kenji reminded him.**

"**Yeah but that's old news I'm back at Holy Forest but I may get kicked out again if I don't show any improvement in my grads." **

**This gave Kenji an idea.**

"**Look, I have an proposition let me help you with you grades and you introduce me to your buddies."**

**Yoshikawa already not trusting the new kid steps back a little not wanting to get into any more trouble that could expel him from Holy Forest.**

"**Wait a minute, are you sure? That prank you did on Onizuka wasn't cool, it was funny though."**

"**Come on, help me out here!" Kenji pleading to get on Yoshikawa's good side. "Look I'll make it even better, I'll take you guys to lunch how's that?"**

**Yoshikawa hearing the offer. Still could not trust him. Whenever something felt not right, Yoshikawa could feel a pit in his stomach and he felt that pit right now.**

"**Well I don't know..." Before he could give his answer. **

"**I like to go!" Tomoko yelled not wanting to miss a free lunch.**

"**Tomoko!" Yoshikawa turned being surprised about Tomoko's outburst.**

"**See, she likes to go, you can even ask that snobby girl to come with us. Looks like we'll be double-dating." Kenji smiled.**

**Yoshikawa almost choking tried to regain his composure. "I didn't hear this right, double-dating?"**

**Kenji puts his arm around Yoshikawa like they were best friends forever to give confidence to his new-found friend. "Look, this gets me a chance to talk to Tomoko Nomura, she has the potential to be one of the biggest stars in all of Asia, and me as an up and coming filmmaker and actor I can be in the **

**biggest blockbusters with her!" With Kenji starstruck he starts to giggle making Yoshikawa more fearful of Uherhara's punch. **

"**Well?" Kenji asks waiting for an answer.**

**Yoshikawa couldn't say anything he was still thinking about getting punched dead-center by Uherhara.**

**Outside the hallway Nurse Kadena is waiting for an answer from a certain girl that told her about her secret that only Onizuka knows too well. She stands their silent not being the tough girl she has a reputation of being.**

"**So did you tell him?" Kadena asks.**

**She could only see the young woman bow her head and turn red-faced afraid to say anything especially those three words.**

**Kadena could only be disappointed and sigh. "Uhehara you can't keep your feelings bottled up, you just have to go for it."**

"**I know, it's just that I, I,... with that Uhehara becomes quiet again. Trying her best to stop thinking about Yoshikawa but her face continues to deceive her as it becomes more red**

**Kadena knowing she seen this before. Could only repeat what they discussed in secret. "Anko it's not you fault what you brother did to you, you don't have to carry the burden. I blamed myself what happened to my brother, but Onizuka has a way of opening you eyes."**

"**Yes, he does have a way of doing those type of things." Uhehara agreed.**

"**Have you talked to your brother?" Kadena asked.**

**Uhehara just shook her head with a no. "We haven't talked in five years. Not to me or my parents we don't know where he is." At that moment. Uhehara just bowed her head more and tears begin to come **

**down to the floor. With her feelings for Yoshikawa and her brother's disappearance, it was too much to overcome.**

**Uhehara didn't know what to do. Behind that tough image, she was just a scared little girl who couldn't find her way out. **

**Kadina seeing this walks closer to her and picks her head up and wipes away her tears and hugs her. Uhehara could only hug her mentor back. It's been like this for two years. Anything that bothered **

**Uhehara she would contact Ms. Kadina, and it didn't matter what time it was or the day, either morning or evening. They would just talk and it gave Anko a sense of security that she was safe.**

"**Uhehara it's going to take time, but I think one day you and your brother will be together again. Remember you can always come and talk to me anytime."**

"**Thanks Kadina." Uhehara said smiling. As they continued to hold each other, the door suddenly opens. Kenji, Tambac and Yoshikawa appear Before they see anything Kadina and Uhehara let go of each other. Uhehara turns around quickly wiping any remaining tears from her eyes.**

"**Ms. Kadina, I'm better now can I go back to class?" Kenji asked still holding the ice pack on his head.**

"**Is your head still hurting?" Kadina answered.**

"**A little bit."**

"**I'll get you some aspirin just wait here." Kadina leaves for the medical office.**

"**So what where you talking about?" Yoshikawa wondered.**

**Uhehara turns around returning to her tough girl image which she hated. "Oh nothing, just girl talk nothing special."**

**Yoshikawa wasn't buying Uhehara's excuse he knew something was up because he noticed a lot of red in Anko's eyes. He wanted to know what upset her but before he could get his answer...**

"**Well guys." Kenji said proudly "Guess what after class were going to lunch!"**

**Lunch? Everyone knew except Uherhara.**

"**What is he talking about?"**

**Yoshikawa could give that answer and hoping not to see the consequences stepped backed a little bit.**

"**Well Anko, Kenji wants to take us to lunch but not at the school." As he started to scratch the back**

**of his head. **

"**Where?" Uhehara asked.**

"**At my family's hotel, It will help me get to know my classmates." Kenji says smiling and out of nowhere he runs to Tomoko and takes her hand like he is ready to kiss it. **

"**Isn't that right Tomoko?"**

**Tomoko, taken completely off-guard at this encounter that anyone would be interested in her almost fainted.**

"**Um well that is." Tomoko still trying to answer but she becomes red-faced. Looking at the handsome genius.**

**Before anything else goes too-far Uhehara walks over angrily and pushes Kenji away now she is standing in front of Tomoko. **

"**Wait a minute! Yoshikawa, were going to lunch with someone we don't even know? He could be nothing but trouble! Did you agree to this?"**

"**Well Uhehara." Yoshikawa said still trying to step away from getting punched. "I kinda did on account that he help me with my grades." as he smiled weakly.**

**Yoshikawa! What were you thinking!" Uhehara yelled. "I can't believe..." before she could finish telling off Yoshikawa again the bell rings class has started.**

**It gave Kenji the perfect timing to end the conversation."Well! Then it's settled we better go or we'll be late let's go Tomoko!"**

**Tomoko still confused about what happened usually goes along with the situation. "Um Okie-Dokie!" and runs with Kenji to class not without her trademark falls, Kenji is never to eager to help. He picks Tomoko up and they run together to class 3-4.**

**Now only Yoshikawa and Uhehara are left and are wondering what to do next. Uhehara didn't have to wait long.**

"**Ow!" Yoshikawa yelled rubbing his arm after Uhehara hits him with her infamous punch. "What was that for?" He yelled.**

"**For being a jerk! Uhehara snapped backed. "I can't believe you want us to go to lunch with that loser!"**

"**Hey! For your information, I need good grades to stay in school. I'm in deep shit as is!" Yoshikawa answered in a huff.**

**Uhehara knowing she could not afford to lose him again, was now more desperate and would do anything for him to stay. **

"**Look you should have asked me first I would have helped you study."**

**Uhehara hoping he would take her offer could not be more wrong.**

"**Yeah well I don't need you help!" As Yoshikawa continued to yell.**

"**What are you saying?" Uhehara asked surprised at Yoshikawa's outburst.**

"**I saying butt out of my life!" Yoshikawa yelled. "It's not like were dating or anything and I'm not that little guy you can push around!" I'm going with or without you! Do whatever you want!" Out of nowhere he pushes Uhehara aside that she almost stumbles.**

**With Yoshikawa walking away Uhehara is alone. She can't believed what just happened but knew it would be the best time right now to tell him. "Yoshikawa I, I," She stopped herself and continued to look at Yoshikawa walk away. Uhehara missed another opportunity to explain how she felt about him. But she continued to deny herself any happiness and with that she bows her head and walks slowly to class. While **

**Nurse Kadina looks on being disappointed.**

"**Oh Anko, I hope you tell him soon." She said.**

"**I hope so too!" the unknown voice also agreed.**

**Nurse Kadina quickly looked up to see who it was. It was none other than Onizuka hanging from the ceiling with his arms crossed. **

"**ONIKZUKA! How long have you been here?" Kadina demanded to know.**

"**Long enough." Onizuka said as he landed on both his feet making a perfect 10 like a gymnast.**

"**Boy, I have my work cut out this year." Onizuka chuckled as he lit a cigarette.**

"**You been listening the whole time? Unbelievable."As Kadina continued to shake her head.**

"**Don't worry your secret is safe with me, I can't believe that girl hasn't told Yoshikawa how she feels about him, now I know." Onizuka said blowing smoke from his mouth. He also didn't forget his new student.**

"**That kid Kenji, he's smart, but I wonder why he's really doing here. Oh well off to class time to teach Onizuka style. I'll see you later Kadina." **

**Onizuka laughed as walked to his home room. "Don't forget that special cream you promised it better work this time the last one gave me a rash in my you know where."**

**Kadina could only look and be continued to be amazed by Onizuka's dumb but effective way of getting to know what he is up against. And Kadina could only look and smile at her fellow teacher.**

"**Onizuka your one of a kind." She smiled but she had to remind her colleague of something else.**

"**Onizuka."**

"**Yes" He replied.**

"**No smoking in the school." Kadina said laughing.**

"**DAMMIT!" Onizuka yelled putting out the cigarette.**

**Throughout class the teachers went to class 3-4 and Urumi Kanzaki as usual does her embarrassment of the teachers showing her genius. Everyone is amazed that such one person could know so much. Except for one who became bored when she spoke the first sentence. This continued until Kenji let out a loud "BORING!" That made the class laugh except for Kanzaki who is not amused to insults. Kenji then shows his true genius by countering Kanzaki word for word in math, science, latin, stunning everyone in class and stumping Kanzaki which surprises all the teachers. Kenji even puts in a Gundam question which really pissed her off! In Onizuka's class if he's not either scratching himself or sleeping he's amazed that Kanzaki for the first time says: "I don't know." and finds her slumping in her **

**chair almost going to tears and looking at Kenji laugh with amusement. Until the bell rings and lunchtime arrives.**

**Around the school everyone is chatting and playing games except for Kanzaki who is sitting by herself with her head bowing to knees. She is known to take things so seriously that she goes into her own world refusing to let anybody in. Kikuchi who has known her the longest knows this to well.**

"**Kanzaki? Are you okay." As Kikuchi approached.**

"**I'm fine." Urumi said softly.**

**Kickuchi isn't convinced and pushes the subject. "But It's looks like your..."**

**Before he could finish his sentence... "I'M FINE!" with a loud yell that everyone on the school grounds **

**could here it. Kickuchi knew what this meant and walked away. **

**Everyone now began to talk but whispering knowing they didn't want a snake in their locker.**

"**Gee I've never seen Kanzaki this pissed before." Murai answered hoping she wouldn't hear.**

"**I'm going to go talk to her." one brave student answered and begins to walk towards her.**

**As she walked another student immediately stopped her concerned for her safety.**

"**Are you sure?" Fujiyoushi answered, "You guys haven't talked in a long while."**

"**Maybe it's time." Miaybi Azaiwa said. They were friends once but became bitter rivals until Onizuka saved them both. But two years later the wounds have still not healed. **

"**Miyabi be careful." As Fujiyoshi looked more worried.**

"**Don't worry." Miaybi smiled as she kisses him on his cheek. And walks toward her former friend.**

**Kanzaki is still sitting staring into space but in her mind she has revenge set on Kenji Takatasuka. Before she thinks about her next move someone breaks her trance.**

"**Urumi." Miaybi said standing next to her but keeping her distance.**

**Kazanki looks up and already she looks if the day is not going to get any better. "Miaybi?" Oh it's you did you come here to gloat and laugh at my embarrassment?" **

"**No." Miaybi replied as she sat next to her.**

**There was silence for a moment for the former friends and either didn't know what to say to the other. But both knew that this rivalry ended a long time ago.**

**Kanzaki begins to go into space again and curls and bows her head down again. "I'm not used to this." She said.**

"**Same here." Miaybi replied back.**

"**You know I wanted to talk to you for the longest time. I just didn't have the nerve." Kanzaki continued with her head bowed down.**

"**Me too." I thought it was best just to stay away." Miaybi said as she too curled up her legs staring at the other students.**

**Urumi picked up her head and began to look with her and out of nowhere she felt a sense of calm around her. She knew that they both grew a little older and with graduation coming closer they might never get the chance to see each other again. So Kanzaki decided to let out another secret that Miaybi was hiding.**

"**So you and Fujiyoshi are together?"**

**Miyabi quickly turned her head and could only smile she was glad that she noticed.**

"**Yeah we just hit it off. Thanks to Onizuka."**

"**Onizuka." Kanzaki smiled. "You know he both saved us."**

"**Yeah he did." Miyabi replied knowing that she could never repay what Onizuka did to make her see herself. But now Miaybi was focusing on the present. **

"**I saw what Kenji did to you." **

**Out of nowhere Urumi got up and yelled only scaring the other students more. "YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO ME!" Kanzaki continued. "It's like he knew what I was going to do! It's like we were..."**

**Before she could finished Miaybi interrupted.**

"**Related?" Miaybi answered.**

"**Yeah." Kanzaki said softly and sat back down. **

"**Urumi, Don't let him get to you, I don't know but something is not right, It's looks like he has a vendetta against you." **

"**Just like we had?" Kanzaki said reminding her of how they fought.**

"**Yes but this is different please be careful." As Miaybi gets up and walks away but before she could continue, a voice stops her.**

"**Miaybi?" Kanzaki answered.**

"**Yes Urumi?"**

"**Thank you." Kanzaki replied knowing both have taken a major step.**

"**Maybe someday we can be friends again." Miaybi smiled as she continued on and goes to her future. Fujiyoshi is only relived that it turned out ok and he puts his arm around Miaybi. They both smile at each other and walk together.**

**Urumi felt at peace now that she could now concentrate on getting through the rest of the day. But that was short-lived. Kenji Takasutka walks toward her, with Yoshikawa in tow trying to avoid Uhehara from getting punched.**

"**Well, if it isn't number two!" Kenji smiled continuing his assault on the genius.**

"**Kenji stop it." Yoshikawa advised, warning him what the outcome will bring.**

"**Oh I'm sorry." Kenji mocked, "It's not every day that the great Urumi Kanzaki was beaten at her own game!"**

"**What do you want?" Kanzaki answered calmly.**

"**I just want to say that this first day has been interesting. I'm looking forward to Monday." Kenji stood proudly.**

**Kanzaki got up and walked closer to her new foe. And all the students around the campus ground began to take notice, they didn't want to miss what was going to happen next. **

"**Yes Monday will be interesting, you might find a snake at you desk or something that explodes." Kanzki smiled.**

**Kenji could only counter with his pranks. "Maybe, put you could find a rat in your lunch. Or be filmed somewhere you don't want anyone to know about."**

**As they both stood and look at each other, wondering what the other would do next, one teacher had enough and could only do it his way.**

"**ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled confronting both his students.**

"**Onizuka!" both the geniuses replied.**

"**I've just had enough of this, I won't have my best student be embarrassed nor will I let my new student get into more trouble than he's into." Onizuka warned lighting a cigarette knowing no one can't tell him not to smoke outside.**

**Kenji, not realizing what Onizuka is all about could only undermine his teacher.**

"**Well Great Teacher Onizuka, what do you suggest?" As he continue to make fun of his promo.**

**Onizuka could only smile and take another puff out of his cigarette. "How about a game?"**

**Kanzaki knowing immediately that Onizuka has a another crazy scheme tries to figure him out.**

"**A game? Onizuka what are you up too?"**

"**Oh you'll see." Onziuka replied as he walked towards them, "Class is in session!"**

**GST: Great Student Takasutka**

**Chapter 4**

**At Class 3-4 Everyone has heard about Onizuka's game to be played by Kenji and Urumi and word spread quickly across the school. To Onizuka's benefit everyone started making bets on who would win, except for the two people who don't know they are the ones playing and woe to anyone if either found **

**out! Outside the school all the students are making their bets so the other teachers or the Vice Principal wouldn't notice. Kunio Murai Onizuka's sidekick is once again involved and he didn't like it one bit.**

"**Onizuka, is this necessary?" Murai complained, as he was handing out tickets to the students and wearing a funny hat.**

"**Of course, you're the official scorekeeper and the oddsmaker. Just look at all the yen we'll make! This is too easy! (Bwaa Ha! Ha!) Onizuka made with his trademark laugh and facial expressions.**

**Mural looking , could only shake his head and be more irritated. "Why does he get me into these things?"**

**Everyone has now surrounded the two tables with Kenji on the left and Urumi on the right. Between them are two sets of cards and both are wondering not about the game but what Onizuka has in store for them. They didn't have to wait any longer.**

"**Alright! Let the game begin!" Onizuka approching the tables wearing an official's uniform that he usually gets from the school's storage room.**

**Urumi already impatient with Onizuka's games takes up her usual complaint. "Onizuka what game are we playing? And what are these cards?"**

"**Oh these cards?" Those are Yu-Gi-Oh! cards with a little twist." Onizuka said smiling.**

"**YU-GI-OH?" Everyone from the school said with blank stairs on their faces.**

"**Okay. Onizuaka's done it. I'm calling the insane asylum." Kusano answered.**

"**Don't do anything yet Kusano." Yoshikawa replied. "Onizuka got's something going, even though it's always off the wall."**

"**Well, for Onizuka's sake let's hope he pull's this off or he'll get a snake and a rat." Kukuchi said with arms usually folded.**

**Kenji now beginning to gain interest in his teacher could only quickly answer. "Onizuka what kind of twist do you have in this game?"**

**Onizuka could only happily reply. "Well it's a kind of a dare. If you lose a round the winner gets to ask any question even you most personal." He said smiling.**

"**WHAT!" Urumi quickly stands up wanting to punch anyone next to her. The students wisely step back.**

"**What's the matter Kanzaki? Not in touch with your softer side.?" Onziuka chuckling.**

"**This time you gone too far! I'll get you for this!" Kanzaki angrily clenching her fists.**

**Onizuka seeing this before knew this was getting old. His smile know became a frown, didn't she learn anything that Onizuka taught her. Onziuka had no choice but to teach his student a hard lesson. He walks straight up to her. Kanzaki not knowing to back down. For the first time is startled and steps back a little.**

"**IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ALL YOUR LIFE!" Onizuka yelled forcing her to sit back in her chair. All the students looked on surprised. Kanzaki would never back down from anything or anyone. But something in her mind quickly reminded her of all the pranks she had done to the teachers and her **

**rivalry with Miyabi that almost destroyed them both. Instead of talking back to Onziuka she turns around and bows her head down not saying a word. Onizuka looked on knowing something has changed in his genius student.**

**Kenji seeing this as an opportunity, decides to continue his insults. "Well Kanzaki looks like you found out the real you. HA! HA! HA!" Kenji roared with laughter. Kanzaki continues to bow her head even lower.**

**Onizuka quickly turns his sights on Kenji. **

"**AND YOU!" Onizuka pointing at his nieve student. "Do you know who you really are?"**

**Kenji hearing this usually stairs and doesn't flinch. But for some reason his heart jumped and his eyes widened a little. He quickly tries to mask his fear.**

"**Well Mr. Onizuka, what do you mean by that?"**

**Onizuka being one step ahead happily replies. "We'll just have to find out won't we?" He finished with a devilish grin. With that he raises his arm. SO LET'S BEGIN!" **

**On the rooftop of Holy Forest a young girl is sitting. Listening to a tape that was given to her to remind her of a certain feeling: (Tape Playing: "What is it a federal offense? I love Yoshikawa, I can't help it I love him! Tape Stops) She remembers why she fell in love with him. The trip to Okinowa were if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here today.**

"**Oh Yoshikawa." Uhehara says to herself.**

**As she continues to get lost in her thoughts she hears a noise.**

"**Who's There?" As she quickly stands up, she looks around and hears it again. She hears it from a small room. Uherhara walks slowly to the door a little nervous but not without a weapon she picks up a stick from the ground.**

"**I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use it!" She says as she walks slowly next to the door.**

**As she waits the noise stops and she waits for a couple of seconds to hear it again but no answer.**

"**Okay I'm giving you one last chance to go away!" Still no answer.**

"**Alright! You asked for it!" Uhehara swings open the door to meet her trespasser.**

"**AHHHHH!" She yells to comfort him but she stops what she is doing and sees two people quickly covering themselves she is now surprised and she speaks.**

"**Miaybi?"**

"**ANKO!" What are you doing here?" Miaybi yelled quickly trying to put the sheet over herself.**

**Uherhara ignored her and move her attention on the other person.**

"**Fujiyoshi?"**

"**Oh uh hey Uhehara how's it going?" Fujiyoshi laughing sheepishly but he knew he was embarrassed.**

"**I was about to say the same thing, were you two..." Before she could say it, Miaybi stops her.**

"**WE DIDN'T GET THAT FAR!" She yelled and now completely red-faced.**

"**But you were about too right." Uhehara smiling a little and both Miyabi and Fujiyoshi knew they were caught and both slowly shook their heads admitting it.**

**But then Anko's smile quickly becomes a frown. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone at least you two have each other, I have nothing." She drops the stick and slowly turns around walking slowly to the rooftop and there she begins to cry.**

**Both Miyabi and Fujiyoshi looked on relived but a little puzzled.**

"**What's wrong with Uhehara?" Fujiyoshi asked.**

**Miaybi decided not to wait. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." She puts on her shirt and gets up walking to the door.**

"**Hey Miaybi!" Fujiyoshi yelled knowing he may never get another chance.**

"**Fujiyoshi, can we do this another time?" Miaybi says smiling at her love.**

**Fujiyoshi could only comply and grudgingly shakes his head yes.**

"**Thanks I'll see you later." She leaves to help her friend.**

"**Damn! Next time were going to the love hotel." Fujiyoshi thought. " But he knew he would get a slap across the face if Miaybi heard it. "What was I thinking? ARRRAGH!" He covers himself with the sheets.**

**Miaybi walks next to Uhehara and both are looking over the Tokyo skyline. They say nothing for a while because it's been a long time since they last talked, when both were angry at the world. Now it's all seeems to be just a memory.**

"**Anko?" Miyabi finally speaks.**

"**I'm sorry." Uhehara replies but still not herself with tears rolling down her face.**

"**For what?"**

"**For interrupting your moment together."**

"**Don't worry about it." Miaybi said smiling "We have to find a much more suitable place but that can wait."**

**They stopped talking again and look over the skyline but Uhehara needs to know so she can have the courage.**

"**So what's it like?" She asks.**

**Miaybi turns her head to understand. "What do you mean?"**

"**When someone says I love you for the first time." Uhehara answers softly. **

**Miaybi could only be too happy to answer and moves ahead of her looking at the skyline. **

"**Well you never expect it at first when someone says it, you just feel you heart race a hundred times faster, you're never prepared for it. That's what happened when Fujiyoshi first said it to me, but it wasn't like it happened overnight."**

**Uhehara, still crying a little begins to wipe her face but she is still hurting , She continues to answer. **

"**He must really care for you." She replied.**

"**If it wasn't for him and Onizuka I wouldn't be here today. Miyabi answered. "Fujiyoshi gave me a chance to pick up the pieces and start over. It's been long and painful but I'll make it. I have too." Miyabi now being confident in herself.**

**Then out of nowhere Uhehara Anko does something she never thought she would do. She walks over to Miaybi and hugs her. Miaybi returns the favor and hugs her back and both have tears down their faces.**

**They both knew that since childhood they were friends all along. They just lost their way and now it became much stronger.**

"**So Miaybi are we friends?" Uhehara wanting to know.**

"**We always been friends no matter what." Miaybi hugging a little tighter. "Now I hope it's not too late with Tomoko and Urumi."**

"**Yeah me too." Uhehara said.**

**As they both released and looked at each other and smiled. Fujiyoshi comes over and looks over the rooftop. He sees something and quickly moves over to tell the girls.**

"**Hey you guys look down there." They all move to look and see a large crowd.**

"**Is that Kanzaki?" Miaybi wondered.**

"**Yeah and that new kid Kenji." Fujiyoshi replied. But then Fujiyoushi put two and two together. "There's only one person I know who's behind this."**

**At that moment all three said the same name. "ONIZUKA!" and all of them run to the door and down the stairs.**

**The game begins and Kenji so far is winning every round and asking Kanzaki questions she must answer so far Kenji has been asking simple questions as:**

"**What is your favorite color?"**

"**What time do you get up?"**

"**Do you believe in Santa Claus?"**

**As the game continues the students wondered if Kanzaki is putting up any kind of fight or is just not trying.**

"**So far Kenji has been winning every round, Kanzaki know's nothing about YU-GI-OH, she doesn't have a chance." Kusano said.**

"**Well I'm surprised Kanzaki is asking these questions even though their stupid" Yoshikawa replied. He turns his attention to get Kikuchi's opinion. **

"**What do you think Kikcuhi?"**

**Kikcuhi doesn't answer right away since he is not concentrating on the game, his thoughts are on the two people who are playing.**

"**Kikcuhi?" Yoshikawa looking, trying to get an answer.**

"**He's planning something." **

"**What are you talking about?" **

**Kikcuhi, always thinking way ahead of everyone else, answers. "Don't you see, Kenji is just asking Kanzaki what anyone would ask. It's like he want's to know everything she does. Like a mother or father would ask."**

**As Yoshikawa looked on trying to figure it out. Kusano interrupts **

"**Wow Kikuchi I never thought you were jealous." as he chuckled.**

**Kikuchi always serious tries to remind his slow-witted friend he is not moved by emotions.**

"**Hardly." Kikuchi answered.**

"**So what does this mean?" Yoshikawa asks.**

"**We just have to see how the game goes if Kenji decides to make it personal. If he does then I think **

**were all in trouble."**

**As Kikuchi looked on making Yoshikawa and Kusano think about it as they turn**

**there attention on the game.**

**Meanwhile Onizuka, only thinking of the money he could make quickly goes to Murai to see if the odds are in his favor.**

"**So Murai how's the odds?"**

**Murai looks "So far it's a long shot."**

"**How long?" Onizuka answers back.**

"**Let's say it's not good." Murai responded trying to avoid the truth.**

**Onizuka not liking where this is going answers politely. He grabs Murai by the collor.**

"**HOW LONG!" Onizuka yelled.**

"**About 500 to 1!" Murai responded frantically.**

**In that moment Onizuka turns pale. He knows that what he betted on he is riding on one certain genius to pull through.**

"**You don't look so good Onizuka." A puzzled Murai answered.**

"**What?" Oh never better just knowing Kanzaki will pull this off." Onizuka said confidently.**

**Now Muari was suspicious knowing Onizuka this long his schemes always seem to blow up in his face.**

"**Onizuka what did you do?" Murai demanded.**

"**Oh Nothing!" gotta go back to the game." Onizuka running as fast as he can with sweat running down his face. Leaving Murai in a usually pissed off mood.**

**As the game continued Kenji continues to win every round that it has made him quickly bored. He finally speaks to his enemy.**

"**Kanzaki, I'm surprised you even put up a fight." He said proudly.**

"**Well I'm not an expert." Kanzaki said. "I know nothing about a child's game." **

"**Well then we'll have to stop making this a child's game." and with that Kenji draws his card and lays it on the table. "Make your move." Kenji responds.**

**Kanzaki draws her card and loses again. The students looking on are disgusted and can't believe **

**Kanzaki has given up.**

"**Looks like I won again." Kenji says happily. "Now here's a question I can ask you."**

**Kanzaki already bored with Kenji and his growing arrogance puts her hand on her head and slumps.**

"**Go ahead, you asked me all these dumb questions so far." **

**As she waits, Kenji finally says what he has been waiting for.**

"**Do you hate you mother?"**

"**What?" Kanzaki now being interested.**

"**I said do you hate your mother?" Kenji repeated.**

**At that moment, Kanzaki became stunned, and became silent. How could he answer her a question like that? She continued to be silent and not give him an answer.**

"**Hmmm, no answer" Kenji concluded, "looks like I..."**

**Before he could finish... "Wait I'll answer, the answer is yes and I wish she was dead."**

**All the students around them gasped and couldn't believe what they heard, even Onizuka was caught off guard and his cigarette dropped from his mouth.**

**The silence continued until Kikuchi moved forward, Not known for his emotions he felt something inside him jump and was not concerned for himself but for the girl that could only understand him.**

"**Kanzaki." Kikuchi trying find the words to say but he was quickly interrupted.**

"**Kikuchi if you're my friend stay out of it okay." Kanzaki responded. Hearing that Kikuchistopped and didn't say a word.**

"**Well another round." Kenji now more confident and aiming for the kill.**

"**Yes, it will be the last round you'll ever win." Kanzaki answered and now is standing straight and setting her eyes on the overconfident boy wonder.**

"**We'll see." Kenji draws "HA! let's see you beat that!" and he slams it on the table.**

**Kanzaki looks and is now focused she looks at the card Kenji drew and thinks for a second she knows what to do, she is ready. Before she draws, she hears a familiar voice.**

"**Were with you Saiya!" Kanzaki quickly turns around to see who it is. She is not amused.**

**The Gundam Posse is watching.**

"**Don't quit Sayia" Gundam 1 says.**

"**Were with you all the way!" Gundam 2 yelled.**

"**Just like Yugi believe in the heart of the cards!" Gundam 3 trying to give confidence.**

**But Urumi could only look and cover her face and be embarrassed. **

"**Oh No! Not Them?" She muttered to herself.**

"**Just close your eyes and believe!" Gundam 3 continued.**

**Urumi not known for taking anyone's advise decides for the first time she needed help.**

"**Okay then here goes." She closes her eyes and draws and puts the card on the table.**

"**HA! HA! HA!" Kenji laughed, there's no way she can..." Kenji looks at the card. But then the laughter stops. "WHAT!" Kenji yelled. Kanzaki's card is higher than his, she wins. **

**All the students are surprised, with blank stars on their faces. Except for Onizuka.**

"**She won a round?" Kusano rubbing his eyes and can't believe what happened.**

"**Alright!" Yoshikawa yelled. "Now she can ask Kenji a question he'll get a taste of his own medicine."**

**As they looked on, Uherhara, Miaybi and Fujiyoshi arrive they push through the crowd to see.**

"**Yoshikawa, what's going on?" Uhehara answered.**

"**Hey Anko, where you been?" Yoshikawa says wondering.**

**Uhehara, not wanting to let him know she was thinking about him, decided to put up her tough girl image.**

"**None of your business you jerk!" She snapped.**

**Yoshikawa just looks and shrugs his shoulders, Yoshikawa would jump out of his skin but that is not the case.**

"**Ok whatever." And turns his attention on the game.**

**Uhehara couldn't believe it. Yoshikawa ignoring her? **

"**WHY YOU!" Uhehara yelled. She raised her hand to slap the back of his head but someone grabs her hand.**

"**Uhehara, remember what you said to me on the rooftop? Don't make it any worse." Miaybi looking straight at her.**

**Uhehara just looks and puts down her hand and watches the game.**

**Fujiyoshi walks up to see Murai who is keeping score and not too happy his friend bailed on him to take the abuse from Onizuka.**

"**Hey Murai, what's going on?" **

"**Where you been? Don't you know I'm once again involved in Onizuka's schemes? And by the way you been bailing out on me and Kusano? What's up." Murai demanding an answer.**

**Fujiyoshi knowing what almost happened with him and Miaybi fumbles a bit but tries his best to cover his relationship.**

"**Uh, nothing just extra classwork." Fujiyoshi replied.**

**Murai was not buying it one bit. He looks at Miyabi who is smiling at Fujiyoshi and hasn't even looked at the game.**

"**Yeah I'll bet." Murai grumbled.**

**Now Kanzaki is winning the rounds that Kenji used to win. With her confidence up and the young men falling for her beauty. She says questions that throws Kenji off completely.**

"**Do you like girls?" Kenji is surprised.**

"**Have you seen dirty magazines and watched porn?" Kenji tries to say something but is speechless.**

"**Do you like women's underwear?" Kenji is red-faced and all the boys are listening closely with thier hormones raging, including Onziuka's.**

"**What kind of questions are those?" Kenji complained. "That's disgusting!" All the male students are puzzled and are wondering what's wrong with him.**

**Kanzaki smiling raises her finger to remind him. "Uh, Uh, Uh, now remember, if you don't'answer you'll..."**

**Then out of nowhere Kenji gets up and let's out his anger. "I KNOW THAT YOU STUPID BLONDE! THE ANSWER IS NO! NO! AND NO!"**

**Now everyone is confused especially the guys. Kenji realizes his trademark outburst got the best of him. **

**Kenji looks around and covers his face.**

**In his mind: "Dammit I got to stop doing that."**

"**Well Kenji I guess we KNOW what that means." Onizkuka said and everyone laughs.**

"**Very funny Onizuka." Kenji now regaining his composure. "Well Kanzaki, I underestimated you looks like I have too..." Kenji stops his sentence and goes into a deep trance, something is wrong with him. He starts to sweat and can't breathe he becomes dizzy. He looks around and everyone is looking at him wondering what has happened. Before he pastes out he find what he is looking for and smacks the object from the person's hand, it breaks into a million pieces. He turns to the person and yells.**

"**DON'T YOU EVER BRING THAT!" Kenji scolded.**

**Everyone is shocked including the person holding the object. It was Tomoko.**

"**I'm sorry." Tomko said and with tears in her eyes she bends down to pick up the shattered pieces. Miyabi and Uherhara come over to help.**

**Onizuka looks and moves ahead coming through the students and is now in Kenji's face.**

"**What's your problem? Tomoko hasn't done anything to you. It was just a..."**

**Kenji stops him from saying that word.**

"**Onizuka, for you sake don't mention that thing to me ever, this game is over." Kenji walks through the crowd and is walking by himself.**

**The crowd of students continue to look at Kenji walk away but Murai is more than happy to end his torment and end the game.**

"**And the winner is!"... He pauses and is puzzled. "Kanzaki?"**

**Everyone realizes that Kanzaki has won and they run to the blonde genius congratulating her especially the Gundam Posse who picks her up sitting on the chair and carrying her around.**

"**HOORAY FOR SAIYA!" The Gundam Posse yelled.**

**Kanzaki, never in this type of position before becomes bright red.**

"**Uh thanks I think." She said.**

**Onizuka now proud of himself and having money to spend for the weekend comes to Murai to collect.**

"**Well, well I knew she could do it. So Murai How much I won?"**

**Murai, doing the hard work and not gaining the credit goes in his usual pissed off mode.**

"**How much you won? HEY! I should get some too! As usual, I have to do the dirty work."**

"**Don't worry" Onizuka said. "I'll buy you a hat or something." As he left counting his winnings.**

"**WHAT!" Murai yelled. "I'll kill him!" Kusano and Fujiyoshi knowing this scence hold Murai from getting his hands on Onizuka.**

**Before everything gets back to normal before the bell rings, a voice interrupts the activities.**

"**ONIZUKA!" the voice yells out and Onizuka turns around to see who it is. Kenji Takasutka returns but he is smiling and Onizuka is not liking this at all.**

"**I'm glad you staged this little event but there was a flaw in your plan." Kenji continued.**

**Onizuka tries to be interested but he is too busy counting his money. "OH! And what would that be?" as he talks with unshaken confidence.**

**Kenji could only put his hands in his pockets and educate his teacher. "I already knew about your game and have it on tape!"**

**Onizuka, who was confident a minute ago. Now changes in his traditional expressions of worry and despair.**

"**Um, can you repeat that I didn't understand what the question was He, He, He," As he tried to act dumb.**

"**Oh come now Onizuka did you forget I already have a camera?" Kenji questioning his teacher.**

**Onizuka who has a short attention span tries to cover his faults. "I knew that!" He said. **

**Kenji could only look and move closer and make his point. "Well looks like I have a tape to show Vice Principal Uchiamayda and it will not only get a certain teacher fired but a couple of students expelled!"**

**Onizuka's students don't like where this is going.**

"**What do you mean Kenji?" Kikuchi asks.**

"**I'm saying those who helped Onizuka plan this game and also those who played it!" Kenji making himself clear.**

"**No way!" Murai yelled. Knowing he was involved.**

**Kanzaki hearing this didn't like this and she confronts Kenji knowing she will protect her teacher no matter what.**

"**Kenji I warn you if you do this..."**

"**YOU'LL DO WHAT!" Kenji yelled. You're in no position to do anything! But there is one way." Kenji said chuckling.**

**Onizuka knowing he is caught has to go along with Kenji's plan for now. "And what that may be?" He asks.**

"**A change in plans." Kenji responds. "I was going to have lunch with a couple of the students but now were having dinner and it's a dinner date."**

"**Dinner?" Onizuka now interested salivates.**

**Out of nowhere Murai slaps Onizuka upside the head and Onizuka falls to the ground. "YOU IDIOT! Your thinking about food at a time like this and your job and us going to this school are on the line?"**

**Yoshikawa comes over to calm down Murai. "Murai come on. Mr Onizuka, can you please focus? You're in a lot of trouble."**

**Onizuka gets up and ignores getting back at Murai, he lights another cigarette and his eyes are now set on Kenji.**

"**Ok Kenji" Onziuka says calmly, "Who's coming to dinner?"**

**Kenji doesn't hesitate who he wants to be there. "Oh that's easy, me and Tomoko."**

"**Me?" Tomoko asks with a confused look. And it is always often.**

**Kenji continues his invitations, "Onizuka and Azuza Fuyusutki."**

**At that moment Onizuka's eyes begin to bulge out. He and Azuza always went out together but not on a "real" date. "Me and Azuza!" Onizuka gushed and letting a perverted laugh. "Oboy! Were going on a date!"**

**Murai brings him back to reality. "Uh Onizuka she doesen't know yet and what if she finds out what's really going on?"**

**Onizuka hear this and is not amused. "She's not going to find out if you don't talk! Come here!" Onizuka grabs Murai trying to make him say "uncle" so he wouldn't squel.**

"**Hey!" Murai yelled trying to break free.**

**But Kenji is not done he has one more invitation. "Oh yes! One more couple is coming to dinner." He pauses a bit until Onizuka let's go of Murai and they all now have his attention.**

**Then he speaks. "Miss Uhehara and Yoshikawa."**

**At that moment there is silence. Uhehara and Yoshikawa? All the students started to talk with rumors flying around quickly. Until a loud yell erupts.**

"**WHAT!" Uhehara yelled. "NO! I'M NOT READY!" **

"**KENJI!" Yoshikawa now angry and moving to confront him. "This time you gone to far! Leave her out of this!"**

**But Kenji is determined to see that his plan is executed. "Oh but I want you two to come because if you don't Yoshikawa will get expelled!"**

**Now everyone is questiong this. Why Yoshikawa? He had nothing to do with the game and now he is in danger of getting expelled? **

"**What do you mean?" Kikuchi answers. "Yoshikawa had nothing to do with Onizuka's game."**

**Kenji only looks and ignores Kikuchi's questioning. "This is a different matter especially for one of them, So Uhehara are you coming?"**

**Uhehara becomes red-faced with the situation. She's been on dates before but she was always cold and they ended in disaster. But this time she felt her heart beating faster because it's not just any boy it's the boy she is in love with. And with that she slowly shakes her head yes.**

**Yoshikawa is stunned. "Uhehara? What are you doing! Why?" **

**Uhehara turns her head to him but she barley looks at him. "Yoshikawa I don't want to see you get expelled because, because,..." She is trying to say those words but her fear takes over again. "We better get ready." and with that she runs away.**

"**Anko!" Miaybi yells trying to stop her, runs after her.**

**Kenji now smiling that his plan is in motion is ready to finish the rest of the day. "Now's that settled I'll see you at dinner. Eight's o'clock?" He walks away being confident that he has control of their fates.**

**As the students look on they have never been in a situation like this. Why would a genius be interested in their school and make trouble on his first day? Kikuchi always thinking and calculating the problem forgets his intellect for a while and rely on the street smarts of Onizuka.**

"**Onizuka? What do you think?" He gets no reply, he answers again. "Onizuka?"**

**Kikuchi turns his head and sees his teacher squatting smoking a cigarette without a care in the world.**

**Before Kikuchi could get his answer. Onizuka quickly gets up quickly. "Well looks like I'm going to have a nice dinner without having to pay for it. This is going to be a fun evening. Well see you guys." as he continue to walk away.**

**Yoshikawa is still confused at what just happened and tries to get answers before the next class.**

"**Mr Onizuka?" Yoshikawa trying to get his teacher's attention, But Kikuchi interrupts.**

"**Don't worry about Onizuka let's worry about getting you a nice suit for your date."**

"**WHAT!" Yoshikawa now red-faced. "It's not a date!"**

**Murai decides to tease his now handsome friend. "Yeah it's about time you two went out, maybe you both might finally get to kiss" as he continued making funny faces of kisses and hugs. Out of nowhere Murai feels a fist to his face and he gets floored.**

"**SHUT UP MURAI!" Yoshikawa yelled.**

**Kikuchi quickly breaks up the scene. "Okay let's go Yoshikawa, Kanzaki you coming?" Kikuchi looks around but Kanzaki vanished.**

"**Kanzaki?" Kikuchi answers again.**

"**Kikuchi, let her go." Fujiyoshi replied. "She's like in her own world." The bell rings and everyone goes inside the school to their next class. Leaving two people by themselves.**

"**Hey Murai?" You all right? Can you get up? Were going to be late for class. Murai?" Kusano trying to wake his almost unconscious friend.**

**In another area of the school which is deserted a young man is on his cellphone confirming that his plan is now set in motion.**

"**Yes everything is in place, don't worry they are coming, just keep you end." and he hangs up and stands for a while but then he begins to stagger a little bit and become dizzy again. He slowly walks to the wall and leans next to it covering his left eye. As he takes a deep breath to calm down.**

"**Damn you Onizuka, I do know who I am." Kenji said to himself. "Tomoko why did you have to bring that? Alright regain you composure." And with that Kenji is back to his old self. "They're in for an evening they'll never forget." As he walks away laughing.**

**On the rooftop a young girl is listening, watching, in some way she begins to feel sorry for him. She realizes this has never happened before. But why? She never felt that way. She stands up wondering and she has to find out who he is.**

"**Who are you, Kenji Takasutka?" Kanzaki thought. "And your eye? What are you afraid of?" She could only figure it out later as she walks to class.**

**GST: Great Student Takasutka**

**Chapter 5**

**The school day is over and the students have gone home ready for the weekend. Uchihamayda has survived another week since Onizuka's return. He bolts out of here with Cresta in tact until next **

**Monday. Onizuka knowing Kenji "dinner date" could be a trap decides to play along. Usually dumb luck is on his side. He finally asks Azuza out to celebrate his return to Holy Forest. Luckily she doesn't know what is really happening but for Onizuka he can probably thank Kenji because he can display his true feelings for Azuza.**

"**I can't believe it your asking me out?" a surprised Azuza asks.**

"**Well, I want to celebrate my return to the school so what better way to celebrate at one of the fanciest hotels in Tokyo." Onizuka smiled.**

"**Oh wow!" Azuza wondered. ("He's really showing his softer side maybe he is showing his true feelings for...") Azuza's thoughts stop right there she knows where this is going. "Wait a minute."**

"**Alright! Who's paying for it?"**

"**Huh? What do you mean?" Onizuka thought trying to play dumb which in fact he is.**

"**It's not like you to take me out to a five-star hotel. What's the catch?" Azuza demanding to know.**

**Onizuka, knowing he was caught red-handed had no choice but to comply. "Um it's not just us going, it's more like a triple date." Onizuka said smiling with a little sweat running down his side.**

"**Triple? Who else is going?" Azuza answered continuing to push the subject.**

"**Uhehara and Yoshikawa and also Tomoko."**

"**Really?" A surprised Azuza answered. "It's about time those two went out." Referring to Yoshikawa and Uhehara. "Who's Tomoko going out with?"**

**Onizuka pauses a bit but says his name. "Kenji Takasutka."**

"**The one who put the rat down your shirt?" At that moment Azuza covers her mouth and laughs not to offend Onizuka. Who already was having a bad day.**

"**What's so funny?" Onizuka asked.**

"**Oh nothing. I'm sorry but it was funny with you running down the hall naked." Azuza replied still laughing a bit.**

"**Don't remind me." a pissed-off Onizuka said still mad about the prank.**

**Azuza seeing this can only calm Onizuka's ego.**

"**Well I believe Kenji felt sorry about what happened so he's doing this to know his teachers and the students a little better."**

"**More than you know Azuza." Onizuka thought forgetting what Azuza said.**

"**Well I better get ready I'll see you back here at the school." Azuza waved and left to go home and change.**

**As Onizuka sees Azuza leave he lights his cigarette and wonders about his new but confused student and what his real purpose is by attending Holy Forest. "Kenji what are you up to and what's with the phony bit with the acting?" Knowing he dosen't have the time to think about these things because it would only give him a headache goes to the rooftop to change for dinner.**

**UHEHARA'S HOME: **

"**NO! NO! NO! It's not right!" a disgusted Uhehara Anko replied looking at the mirror. She's been there looking at the mirror for hours and she believes she has nothing to wear. But the two girls sitting at her **

**bed could only look at the clothes lying around and can't believe that every piece of clothing is pretty enough for her to wear. But they both know why she is like this.**

"**Anko, calm down." Miyabi answered. It's not like you been on a date before."**

**Urumi Kanzaki also looking moves to Miaybi's ear to remind her of why Uhehara is like this. "Miyabi, it's not just any date it's just little Yoshikawa."**

**Miyabi hearing this now realizes why. "He's not so little anymore all the girls at school are saying he's kinda cute." with that the both laughed.'**

**Hearing this Uhehara turns around quickly. "WHAT DID THEY SAY?" Uhehara's anger rising, I'll beat up any girl who lays a finger on him!" Miaybi and Urumi could only look at Uhehara strangely knowing Uhehara's true feelings.**

"**Oh, Um was that me?" Uhehara answered now completely red-faced and turning around bowing her head toward the mirror.**

"**Anko did you tell him how you feel?" Miaybi wanting to know**

**Uhehara could only shake her head no.**

**Miyabi could only sighed. "Girl sometimes I can't understand you when are you going to let go. You know your brother..."**

"**Don't mention his name." Uhehara interrupted still bowing her head in front of the mirror.**

**At that moment their was silence. It didn't last long when Urumi got up and walked next to Uhehara. Then out of nowhere she puts her arm around her. Uhehara lifted her head up and was surprised. This also shocked Miyabi. Uhehara looked at Urumi eyes-wide. Why would she do this? She never reached out to anyone and never asked for anyone's help. As she looked on Urumi could only smile at her long-time friend. **

"**You know your lucky?" Urumi said as she continued smiling.**

"**What?" Uhehara asked but still puzzled.**

"**That you have a brother, me well I'm just an only child, I wish I had a family just like yours." Urumi continued.**

**Hearing that Uhehara could not be only more sad. "You don't want to have a family like mine Urumi. But you know what this is funny, you, me and Miaybi. All three of us in the same room. One time we weren't speaking to each other." **

**At that moment all three realized why. They can thank a certain teacher who help them grow up.**

"**Your right." Kanzaki said "And you know what were going to help you get ready right Miyabi?"**

"**That's right." Miaybi replied getting off the bed and looking thru Uhehara's closet. "Now what can you wear that makes you look hot but not too revealing." She continued to look and found it. "Oh here it is."**

**Looking on, Kanzaki decided to use her talent. "Let me do your makeup, when he gets a look at you he won't look at another girl." **

**Uhehara could not believe what was happening. The wish she made to herself on that trip to Okinawa was about to come true. She hugs both Miaybi and Urumi. "Thanks guys!" Uhehara said with a tear running down her cheek. **

"**Uh thanks." Urumi answered, but at that moment she releases from her friends and walks to the window still looking out. She had other thoughts on her mind. "I almost forgot who planned all this."**

"**Kenji?" Uhehara said quickly.**

"**Yes." As Kanzaki hearing her rival's name clenched her fist knowing she wants to get him for what he did to her and Onizuka. But soon that frown becomes a smile.**

"**Urumi what are you planning?" Miyabi asked.**

"**Oh nothing." Kanzaki still smiling at herself until the phone rings.**

**Uhehara runs over to pick it up and answer. "Hello? Hey Tomoko are you ready? What? Kenji already called you and he's picking you up in a limo? Wow! And you'll pick up Yoshikawa and both of you are going to pick me up from my house? Alright I'll see you soon bye." Uhehara hangs up the phone and her heart jumps even more that Yoshikawa is coming. She jumps on the bed lying there not believing this is happening.**

"**This is like a dream." Uhehara said.**

"**Yeah it is, now hurry up! Get ready!" Miaybi yelled snapping Uhehara back to reality by taking her hand and both going to the bathroom. "Urumi you coming?"**

**Urumi still looking at the window forgets for now and joins her reunited friends. "Coming." she answers. And they all laugh toghether and for the first time they are having fun hoping it will never end.**

**YOSHIKAWA'S HOME:**

**All the boys are there hanging out in Yoshikawa's room. Kusano and Fujiyoshi are playing the countless video games Yoshikawa has collected over the years and Murai is sitting looking at the dirty magazines **

**Yoshikawa also is collecting. Kickuchi as usual is on his laptop trying to figure out anything he can on their "new" student. Until everything stops with a yell.**

"**I'M NOT COMING OUT!" Yoshikawa yelled.**

"**Come On!" Murai yelled still looking at Yoshikawa's magazaine. "You can't keep your date waiting, she'll beat you up if you stand her up!" Murai laughed with Kusano and Fujiyoshi joining in.**

"**Shut up!" Yoshikawa yelled behind the door still embarrassed of what he is wearing.**

**Kickuchi looking on, stops typing and tries to encourage his freind.**

"**You know if you don't go you probably will get beaten up and expelled thanks to Kenji."**

**Hearing this, Yoshikawa becomes quiet and immediately opens the door. All the guys who were laughing stopped and looked at the handsome young gentleman wearing a dark blue suit with a crimson tie.**

"**Whoa!" Fujiyoshi said. "Dude what happened?"**

"**What? It's just a suit." Yoshikawa replied but then he looked at his reflection and thought to himself:**

"**Damn, I do look handsome, then why I'm sweating like a pig?" At that moment Yoshikawa goes to his usual self-doubt. "OH JUST SHOOT ME!" THIS IS NOT GOING WELL." as he bows his head down.**

"**Don't worry, everything will be fine you just got to have a little confidence." Kukuchi answered.**

"**You're not the one going with a crazy girl who wants to beat you up all the time!" Yoshikawa snapped.**

**Murai knowing enough is enough put his two cents in. "Yoshikawa, you been liking Uhehara since middle school and the trip to Okinawa really changed her tune and you can thank Kenji."**

**Yoshikawa didn't like what he was hearing.**

"**I don't need his thanks, we all know he planned this just to get Onizuka fired. And did you forget a couple of us could get expelled?" as he continued clenching his fists.**

"**You don't need to remind us." Murai said well aware of the situation. "Kukuchi did you find anything on Kenji?"**

**Kukuchi looks into his laptop and types a couple of keys and quickly gets the information he needs but he frowns a little at the results. "So far nothing, only about his family's hotels and other holdings. They own a lot of real estate just in Tokyo alone."**

"**Then why the interest in our school? Murai asked. "He could go to the more expensive ones even around the world."**

"**I don't know Murai but I'm feeling this has much more to do than with Onizuka."Kukuchi replied sitting back in the chair.**

**Everyone became a little confused at what Kukuchi was taking about. "Dude what are you saying.?"**

**Fujyoshi said looking at Kukuchi and beating Kusano without breaking a sweat.**

"**I'm saying his sudden interest in Urumi." Kukuchi said calmly.**

"**I told you! Kukuchi's jealous!" Kusano yelled out not thinking about the game that he was constantly losing to Fujiyoshi.**

**Kukuchi just looks at Kusano unnerved by his friend's aloofness.**

**With everyone still thinking about Kenji's real reason for being at Holy Forest, Yoshikawa hears something and walks to his window to take a look. He quickly turns to get their attention.**

"**Guys we better think of something fast because there's a limo near my house."**

**With that everyone pushes Yoshikawa out of the way to take a look.**

"**Whoa!" Murai yelled. Now that's what I call going in style."**

"**That limo costs more that my allowance!" Kusano replied.**

"**Dude, that costs more that anyone's allowance and your house." Fujiyoshi said with a smirk on his face**

"**What did you say about my house!" Kusano yelled not liking the insult.**

"**Nothing, but your house does need a paint job." Fujiyoshi chuckled.**

"**Yeah that right!" Murai bellows out with laughter.**

"**WHY YOU!" Kusano yelled and out of nowhere he grabs Fujiyoshi. As they struggle Murai jumps in to stop them but he also gets into it.**

**Yoshikawa and Kukuchi look on trying to figure out the three's boys latest drama.**

"**Should we break that up?" Yoshikawa answered.**

"**Why?" Kukuchi said with arms folded. "They always fight like this."**

**As the ruckus continued, they are stopped with a familiar voice. **

"**WHOO HOOO!" the voice yelled and everyone stops what they were doing and they all look out the window. They know the voice and something else that made her famous.**

"**Hello? Is anyone in there?" Tomoko yelled from the sunroof of the limo with her breasts on top of the limo. **

**At that moment all the boys hormones kicked in.**

"**WHOA! isn't that Tomoko?" Murai said with his eyes bulging out.**

"**Yeah she look awsome dude." Fujiyoshi agreed.**

"**Not to mention those, those," Kusano trying to say those words but he couldn't get the words out. All the boys were looking at Tomoko and all tried thier bests trying to hide their embarresments.**

"**I wonder what Uhehara will look like?" Yoshikawa thought not thinking of how bad the date will be.**

**As he was thinking about Uhehara, Tomoko breaks him out of his trance. "Yoshikawa! are you coming? We need to pick up Anko and Mr. Onizuka and Ms Fuyitsuki!"**

**At that moment all the boys knew this was it. And all knew finally that two people should have been together a long time ago.**

"**You better go Yoshikawa." Kukuchi replied. "I'll continue to look for anything on Kenji."**

**With that Yoshikawa took a deep breath, knowing deep down he wanted this all along. "Thanks, wish me luck!" as he walked toward the door.**

"**Hey!" Don't forget you flowers." Murai said reminding him.**

"**Do have I have too?" Yoshikawa complained.**

"**You want to make an impression right? Or do you want another punch in the nose from you know who?" Murai reminding his friend with a smile.**

**Yoshikawa didn't need to think twice. "I see your point." He takes the flowers and walks downstairs to the limo as he enters and it drives off to it 's next destination.**

**As the boys looked on as the limo disappears into the city lights they get back to the person who started it all.**

"**Kikuchi, I hope you find something on this guy." Murai replied seriously. **

"**There could be a clue." Kukuchi says as he points to Yoshikawa's headdress. And all of them are looking at something that's been looking at them since they were young.**

**At the Takasutka Hotel on one of the High Rise suites overlooking Tokyo, a young man is standing ready for his guests to appear. Around him are collections of pictures of famous movie stars that he hopes to be one someday, but something is strange about the suite, all the windows are tinted to not show a reflection. And there is nothing to see yourself in the bathroom, bedroom or the living room. He stands there waiting for someone to appear. A tall black gentleman appears walking towards him.**

"**How do I look Williams?" Kenji replied.**

"**As always your best sir." Williams said proudly.**

"**Thank you as you know I have guests arriving." Kenji answered.**

**Williams as always is prepared to do his young ward's requests. "Everything is arranged, your father and mother send you their love and hope you return soon."**

**Hearing this Kenji could only remind his servant of his intentions. "I can't return yet and you know why Williams."**

"**Sir is this wise and must you deal with them?" Williams said now worried.**

"**Their was no other choice, I must do this if it brings us together, you know what would happen if the truth was out." Kenji reminded him.**

"**I understand sir." Williams replied and with that the phone rings and Williams walks over to pick it up.**

"**Yes he will be down in a short while." Williams replied and he hangs up the phone.**

"**Thank you, that will be all Williams." Kenji said and with that Williams leaves to continue his duties.**

**Kenji continues to look at tinted windows before him and could only think of one teacher that made him look foolish later in the day. But Kenji is not one to hold grudges. He has the ability to carry out them only a few wish they could do.**

"**Soon Onizuka, you will bring them to me and everything will fall into place." Kenji says with a smile as he walks to the elevator to see his arriving guests.**

**Great Student Takasutka:**

**Chapter 6**

**Onizuka is standing outside the school leaning to the wall. He lights a cigarette and begins to think about the future. He wants to be more serious with Azuza and feels this is the best opportunity to impress her. He hates to admit it but he can thank Kenji Takasutka for this. But Onizuka's instinct overcomes his feelings and he's going to see how this plays out.**

"**Earth to Onizuka?" a female voice replies.**

"**What?" Onizuka quickly turns his head to see who it is. And it's none other than Azuza Fuyitsuki. But she is not the shy person Onizuka knew two years ago. She is wearing a pretty black dress that is high above the knee and she has developed a little that every man seems to look at first.**

"**What do you think?" Azuza said happily.**

**Onizuka could only think of one thing and his imagination gets him carried away again. "Whoa! Azuza's much more prettier that I thought, that reminds me I have to get melons. What if this is it? Oh the possibilities! He! He! He!" and with that Onizuka starts to put his mind into the gutter again.**

"**Onizuka? You're not undressing me with your eyes again aren't you?" Azuza said with her hand ready to slap Onizuka upside the head.**

"**Huh?" Onizuka quickly forgets his "thoughts" to cover his intentions. "Um, I was just thinking about lobster, whether they'll have lobster for dinner. Yeah that's right HA! HA! HA!" Onizuka laughing weakly thinking he covered his tracks.**

**Azuza already knowing Onizuka was lying didn't mind, she was glad Onziuka finally noticed her. "Ok, whatever." As she shurgs her shoulders. "But I can live with that, so when are they picking us up?"**

"**Soon." Onizuka said, happy he was off the hook decided to change the subject quickly. "This gives us some time to catch up."**

"**You know Onizuka, when you left it just wasn't the same." Azuza said leaning next to wall but closer to Onizuka. She also had to tell him someone missed him too. "It was quiet when you left but not for Uchihaymayda. But he admitted he missed you also."**

**Onizuka couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really? I thought that butt-sniffer wouldn't miss anyone."**

"**Yeah he did, but I have think you made a lasting impression on him and the students especially your class.**

**Onizuka doesn't say a word still trying to figure out why a dinosaur like Uchayamyda missed him.**

**Azuza continued "Everyone in your class has changed, they respect the teachers more and their studies have improved."**

**Before Azuza could finish Onizuka street smarts kicked in. All the students in his class have improved but their were still some who feel through the cracks.**

"**Except for?" Onizuka wondered.**

"**Yoshikawa." Azuza said sadly.**

"**Well I am Great Teacher Onizuka but I can't help everyone it's up to them to find their own path. Sometimes it takes people a little longer to figure it out." Onizuka said lighting another cigarette.**

"**Well now that he's back here can you help him?" Azuza answered hoping.**

**Onizuka could only answer the way he had too even if no one wanted to hear the truth. "I don't know. I helped him so many times if was like every time a fire was out. A new one starts. It was like the word trouble would follow him and when he left Holy Forest it got worse for him and Uhehara."**

"**Uhehara?" Azuza wondered trying to figure why she was involved.**

"**But now I think it's time for those two to admit their feelings and help one troubled student who's afraid of who he is." Onizuka said laughing.**

**Azuza looked at Onizuka strangely, She saw this before but this time was smart enough to know.**

"**You mean Kenji?" She asked.**

**Onizuka stops his laughing and is surprised that Azuza picked it up so quickly. He continued. "He reminds me of another student who's just like this and to this day she still can't figure out who she is."**

**Azuza dosen't say anything knowing Kanzaki's story.**

**Then out of nowhere Onizuka's moves closer to Azuza which completely takes her aback.**

"**Well now. What about US Azuza?" Onizuka smiled**

**Azuza was startled. Now the conversation focused on them. Azuza heart jumped a little but she was waiting for this to happen. Before she could speak two lights appear and a long car finally stops.**

"**MR ONIZUKA!" Tomoko yelled from the sunroof waving.**

"**Hey Tomoko!" Onizuka replied waving back as he walks toward the limo. Azuza watched and could only be disappointed but she knew there would more chances to come in the future.**

**The door opens and Yoshikawa comes out. "Hey Mr. Onizuka and Ms Futysuki."**

**Onizuka looks over his handsome student. "Well now, aren't you the ladies man."**

"**Yeah unless your getting your lights punched out." Yoshikawa said not showing his confidence again.**

"**You might be surprised Yoshikawa and maybe get lucky." Onizuka said. Finishing his cigarette with a little smirk on his face.**

"**WHAT!" Yoshikawa replied red-faced.**

"**Okay now!" Azuza interrupted. You embarrassed him enough can we go now and pick up Uhehara?"**

"**Why of course." Onizuka said as everyone goes into the limo and leaves Holy Forest behind.**

**Inside the limo Onizuka mind quickly focuses on another thing other than sex. "WOW! I've never seen this type of food before and look FATTY TUNA!" Everyone is amazed at way the food is prepared and takes a piece.**

"**This is pretty good." Azuza smiled.**

"**Yeah it is." Yoshikawa agreed. "Gee Mr. Onizuka Kenji seems like a pretty good host." He doesn't get an answer. "Mr Onizuka?" Yoshikawa asked again.**

"**No talking eating." Onizuka said stuffing his face with fatty tuna.**

**Yoshikawa decided to wait and asks Tomoko a question.**

"**Hey Tomoko, what's that near you?"**

**Tomoko looks and it's a box but knowing Tomoko she always "slow." "I don't know do you know what it is?" She wondered.**

"**It has your name on it." Yoshikawa replied. **

**Tomoko picks it up and looks closer. "Oh it does? Silly me."**

"**Well open it and let's see." Azuza asked waiting.**

**Tomoko opens the box and it's shows very well designed flowers with a card.**

"**Wow flowers and a card." Tomoko said still looking at the box and ignoring the flowers altogether.**

"**Can you read the card to us?" Azuza said trying to get Tomoko to pay attention.**

"**Okie-Dokie." Tomoko opens the card and reads: _My dearest Tomoko, I apologize about what happened today. Please accept this gift . Please wear it on you arrival. Kenji Takasutka. _Tomoko finally puts down the box to look at the flowers. "Gee look at these." Tomoko smiled.**

"**Looks like Kenji has an interest in you Tomoko" Azuza smiling also.**

**This made Tomoko's face to turn-red "Really? No boy has never had an interest in me unless he asked about my melons." **

"**Melons?" Both Azuza and Yoshikawa were confused with what she said but they soon figured it out.**

**Azuza turned her attention to Onizuka to get his opinion**

"**Onizuka?" she answered but was quickly cut off.**

"**No talking, still eating." Onizuka mumbled with fatty tuna in his mouth.**

**Azuza could only sighed "Never mind." As she sits back.**

**The limo finally arrives at Uhehara's home with everyone looking at Yoshikawa. Yoshikawa looks on becoming more confused and nervous.**

"**Why is everyone looking at me?" **

"**This is you big moment Yoshikawa, were at Uhehara's house." Onizuka smiled.**

"**Yeah can we just drive around the block a couple of times?" Yoshikawa said trying to avoid his fate.**

**His answer let's out the worst in Onizuka. "YOU'RE NOT JIPPING ME OUT OF A FREE MEAL YOU LITTLE"... He grabs Yoshikawa by the collar. Before he could do anything else his senses come back to him. **

**He turns his head slowly, Azuza and Tomoko look on and Azuza is looking not to friendly with her hand ready to slap the back of his head. **

**Onizuka changes his tune quickly. "I mean I'm just giving him the support that any teacher would give to his student HA! HA! HA! As he continued to laugh not amusing Azuza.**

"**Mr. Onizuka?" Yoshikawa trying to get Onizuka's attention to let him go.**

**Onizuka finally lets him go but takes by him by his ear to give him advice. **

"**Look you're not the only one who's on a date here, this is my chance to show my feelings for Ms Futysuki."**

"**Really Mr. Onizuka?" Yoshikawa asked.**

"**Yeah so this is an opportunity for both of us and just think what else could happen. He! He! He!" Onizuka smiling at his unsuspecting student.**

"**Um I'm not getting it Mr Onizuka."**

"**Don't worry you will, not go out there!" Onizuka opens the door and throws Yoshikawa out.**

"**WHOA!" Yoshikawa yelled as he hits the ground.**

"**Well then another lesson from GTO." Onizuka said proudly but as he turn his head he was still getting looks from Azuza and they were not too friendly. **

"**Uh-Oh, um fatty tuna anyone?" Onizuka replied offering and sweating.**

**Yoshikawa gets up and rubs his butt that hits the ground from Onizuka's aggressive way. He turns around and walks slowly up the steps to Uhehar's house not knowing what fate awaits him. He arrives at the doorbell, take a deep breath and rings the doorbell.**

**Inside, Miyabi looks through the curtain. "He's here are you ready?"**

"**No." Uhehara said behind the wall.**

"**Good your ready I'm opening the door."**

"**NO WAIT!" Uhehara yelled.**

"**Too late!" Miaybi quickly opens the door.**

**She looks over Yoshikawa and is surprised at his appearance. **

"**Hey Yoshikawa you're here wow! Do you look handsome."**

"**Well um, thank you, Miyabi I think..."**

**Before he could say anything else Miyabi grabs him by the arm. "Well come on in, don't just stand there." **

"**HEY!" Yoshikawa yelled.**

"**ANKO HE'S HERE!" Miaybi yelled as she goes into the other room leaving Yoshikawa by himself.**

**Now Yoshikawa was more worried and didn't know what to think. "Oh boy! What did I get myself into I don't feel like..." Before he could speak he lifts his head up and sees someone on the steps. But then something happens to him. He's never felt this way before and sees a young woman wearing a beautiful pink dress waiting. She feels the same way and walks slowly down the steps and he is still looking like she is the only girl in the world. She finally reaches the floor.**

"**Anko?" Yoshikawa answered as he looked over Uhehara's hair and makeup that would make anyone take a second look.**

"**Hello Yoshikawa." Uhehara answered softly at that moment she starts to blush.**

"**Your eyes."**

"**What?"**

"**Your eyes there beautiful." Yoshikawa said still looking and then letting out a smile.**

"**What's wrong with him?" Uhehara thought to herself. "He's just Yoshikawa but he's more handsome that I thought, oh what am I'm going to do." Then out of nowhere, she almost reveals her secret.**

"**He's right."**

"**What?"**

"**If you let it, it can open your eyes."**

"**And what's that?" Yoshikawa replied. **

**Uhehara quickly realizes her mistake and quickly covers it up. "Oh Um nothing, just a thought." and she becomes more red-faced with her feelings.**

"**These are for you." As Yoshikawa presents her with flowers. **

"**Thank you." a surprised Uhehara said looking over them.**

"**Well shall we go?" Out of nowhere he extends his arm to Uherhara.**

**Anko looks and is afraid but she turns her head to Miyabi for advice. Miyabi could only smile and nod her head that it's ok and take a chance for once.**

"**Yes." Uhehara answered and she puts her arm under's Yohsikawa's and both walk out the door to the limo.**

"**Where are they? The food's waiting." Onizuka complained with his stomach growling.**

"**Onizuka can you stop thinking about you stomach?" Azuza replied. "What about the appetizers you had earlier?"**

"**That was an appitizer?" Onizuka wondered with his stomach continuing to growl.**

"**Oh boy." Azuza covering her face.**

"**Hey everybody look!" Tomoko yelled and everyone moves to the window to see Yoshikawa and Uhehara walking together arm in arm looking at each other.**

"**Wow! Look at them." Azuza said gushing.**

"**It's look like they are at a wedding getting married." Tomoko looking on a little jealous but happy for the young couple.**

"**What do you think Onizuka?" Azuza asked as she turned around. **

**She finds Onizuka sleeping with his mouth open and drool coming the side.**

**Azuza looking on has had enough and slaps Onizuka upside the head. "ONIZUKA!" she yelled.**

**Onizuka snaps out of his slumber. "What! I didn't know it was your daughter!" He cried out. Then he comes to his senses. **

**Everyone is looking at Onizuka Including Azuza with her hand ready to make another slap.**

"**Well look at the time! Onizuka smiled "Should we be going?" as he continued to move away from Azuza hand. **

**With that behind them the limo finally drives off to the Takasutka Hotel.**

**As the limo dissappears. Miyabi looks on and starts to wonder about something else. She quickly picks up the phones and calls Fujiyoshi.**

"**Hello Fujiyoshi, Yeah they left, they are on there way to the hotel. I was thinking, maybe you can come over to my house and we can pick up where we left off." She hears a excited yell and Fujiyoshi tries to believe if she is serious. "Yeah I'm serious. My parents are away for the weekend, Okay I'll see you and Fujiyoshi, I love you." She gets a "I love you." back from him and she hangs up.**

"**Anko, I hope you tell him Yoshikawa soon otherwise..." She quickly stops herself and wonders where Urumi is and why she wasn't with her to see Uhehara. She goes upstairs to Uhehara's room and opens the door. **

"**Urumi?" She looks around and feels a draft, she turns her head and is shocked.**

**The window was left open.**

"**Urumi? What did you do?" Miaybi looked on with both hands covering her mouth.**

**Great Student Takasutka**

**Chapter 7**

**The limo arrives at the hotel and everyone inside is amazed at the sight of the hotel. It is one of the main hotels in Tokyo for leading businessmen, politicians, diplomats, celebreties and the very rich. They come out of the limo awaiting for Kenji to arrive but they all see a black gentleman come forward to meet them.**

"**Hello I'm Williams Kenji Takasutka's Guardian, I see you made it on time."**

"**Well now that we are here where's the food?" Onizuka cries out only thinking of his belly.**

"**ONIZUKA!" Azuza yelled, using her arm forcing Onizuka to bow down to apologize. "Our apologies." Azuza said also bowing. "This is..."**

"**Eichichi Onizuka." Williams answered. **

"**Huh?" Onizuka stands up quickly using his trademark facial expressions to see who knows him. "You know me?"**

"**Yes." Williams replied. "Kenji has talked about you a lot and at his first day of school any school for that matter."**

**Everyone is shocked at what they heard. First day? Azuza quickly answers before anyone get a word in.**

"**You mean he's never been to school?"**

"**Well since he is a genius he's never had the opportunity until now. He decided to meet people his own age and get acquainted with the outside world."**

"**Yeah has he ever." Onizuka said whispering to Azuza. **

"**ONIZUKA!" Azuza yelled slapping him up-side the head again not liking his insult.**

"**OW!" Onizuka cried rubbing his head while Tomoko, Uhehara and Yoshikawa looked on laughing.**

**Williams looking on smiles at the encounter. "Well then, shall we come in and meet out host?" He turns around and goes inside the hotel.**

"**Yes come on Onizuka!" Azuza said grabbing Onizuka's arm.**

"**HEY!" Onizuka yelled trying to regain his balance while Tomoko follow behind, Not until she stops herself and turns around to look at Yoshikawa and Uhehara still looking at each other like they are the only two people in the world.**

"**Hey you guys, are you coming?" Tomoko spoke breaking them both out of their trance.**

"**What?" both of them saying the same thing realized what they were doing. "Oh sorry!" Both of them saying the same thing again are now a little embarrassed of what happend and follow Tomoko inside.**

**As they go inside someone is watching them and begins to walk towards the hotel. She's wearing a tight-fitting red dress that's eye-catching to every male as she walks by. When she comes to the door, the usher does not hesitate to open it for her. She thanks him and walks inside. **

**Now everyone is following Williams through the lobby to the elevator. It goes up and before they knew it the elevator shows the scenery of Tokyo at night, It is breathtaking.**

"**Wow! look down there." Azuza said amazed at the skyline.**

"**Gee it looks like you can see the whole city." Tomoko agreed.**

"**I'm pleased you like it these are one of are new hotels." Williams said looking on.**

"**Do you have every hotel around Japan?" Azuza asked.**

"**In every major city in Japan and the world." Williams said proudly.**

"**Onizuka what do you think?" Azuza answered. She received no response. She looked down and found Onizuka on the floor squatting and turning green.**

"**I think I'm going to be sick." Onziuka said weakly trying not to throw up.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Let's just say I'm afraid of heights." Onizuka said turning more pale.**

**Azuza could only smile at her hopeless co-worker. "Onizuka, what am I'm going to do with you?"**

**Hearing this, Onizuka gets up quickly and moves closer to Azuza. "Well there's one thing." As he smiled in a perverted way.**

"**OH NO YOU DON'T!" Azuza yelled pushing Onizuka back to the rail where he almost would have fallen.**

**Tomoko could only laugh at her teachers and now turned het attention on Yoshikawa and Uhehara.**

"**Hey Yoshikawa, Anko aren't you going to look?" She didn't get a response from either of them. They were still looking at each other and this time they were holding hands.**

**Tomoko looked on surprised and it got the attention of both of their teachers.**

"**Onizuka look." Azuza said smiling at the young couple.**

**Onizuka smiled and knew his plan of getting them together two years ago was working.**

"**Looks like you guys started without me." Onizuka said.**

"**What?" they both responded and now out of their trance. They both looked down and realized both their hands were joined.**

**They both released quickly and became more red-faced. **

"**What were you doing you jerk!" Uhehara snapped.**

"**I wasn't doing anything you crazy girl!" Yoshikawa yelled back.**

**Onizuka and Azuza could only smile and know that their students are growing up. Then they both looked at each other. Deep down they knew it would happen one day. But before they could do anything else:**

**The elevator door opens and a young man is standing their waiting for his guests.**

"**I see you arrived, thank you for coming." Kenji replied as Williams escorts them.**

**Everyone is looking around and are amazed of the surroundings. But Kenji quickly gets everyone's attention. "Onizuka, everyone welcome to my family's hotel. I'm sure we'll have a fine evening."**

"**Well I should thank you Kenji especially for the food in the limo." Onizuka answered with his stomach growling and everyone looking why he is still hungry after eating so much.**

**Kenji looks on and smiles a bit at his teacher. "I see, well there's the entree. You can help yourself to anything you like." Everyone turns around and a whole table of food is waiting for their guests.**

**Onizuka looking on, begins to salivate. "OH MAN! what a spread! I've never seen this type of thing before, now calm down don't get emotional." He said to himself. He tries but to no avail.**

"**Mr Onizuka?" Yoshikawa answerd wondering what his teacher was doing.**

**He couldn't hold back any longer tears fell down Onizuka's face. "This is the happiest day of my life. BOO HOO HOO!" as he sniffed.**

"**Ok." Azuza said scratching her head.**

**As everybody looks on at Onizuka's "happiness" Kenji walks over setting his eyes on one person who caught his eye by being friendly to his pet rodent. Tomoko looks on at Onizuka until she turns her head and her eyes stares at Kenji. Kenji begins to smile and seems to be relieved she is here. Tomoko begins to smile also and starts to blush.**

"**I see your wearing the flowers I've given you." Kenji said continuing to smile.**

**Tomoko looks at her flowers and is thankful that he wasn't thinking about something else that every young man seems to look below her head. With that she does a traditional bow. "Thank you Kenji." she replied.**

"**I see that your famous in your commercials, have you done any movies or tv shows?" Kenji wondered.**

"**Just small parts, but I'm reading some scripts from Mr. Manager."**

**Kenji becomes a little confused with the Mr. Manager again. "You mean Mr. Ichiro?"**

**Tomoko begins to think which is rare. "Um, yes that's right."**

**Kenji could not only be more than happy to let her know his accomplishment. "Well then it's just so happens I just hired Mr. Ichiro as my agent."**

"**REALLY? That's great!" A surprised Tomoko answered.**

"**Yes, I just sent him a couple of my promos and auditions and he begged me to become his agent which was a little strange."**

"**What do you mean?" Tomoko said looking confused which was never a problem with her.**

"**He was on his knees before I could say yes." Kenji said scratching his head a little.**

**This got Tomoko to think which was unusual. "Maybe we could work together someday?"**

**Hearing this Kenji felt something and for the first time he was a little nervous but he covered it quickly. "I look forward to it Tomoko." **

**As they looked at each other Uhehara walks up to see Kenji. Not known for being patient and wanting to know what really is the purpose of them being here.**

"**Kenji what's the reason for us being here?" **

**Kenji just looks at smiles a little. "All in good time, now eat and enjoy yourselves." **

**Uhehara not getting her answer, looks at Kenji coldly not trusting him one bit. **

**With everyone eating especially Onizuka eating everything in sight, Williams approaches his young ward and talks to him privately. Kenji could only smile a little more.**

"**Ah yes, there here, would you excuse me Tomoko? Please help yourself to the entree." Kenji leaves with Williams to meet his other guests.**

"**Okie-Dokie." Tomoko said looking on, as she walks over to the entree, not looking at the carpet, she does her trademark trip and hits the table and a whole plate of food starts to fall from the table to the floor. Onizuka while eating, discovers a sixth sense and stops. He turns around and is horrified.**

"**NOOOOOO!" He runs to save something that is most important to him other than his students.**

**Azuza, hearing this turns around quickly. "Onizuka what's wrong?" **

**Before anyone knows it they hear a loud crash and Onizuka is lying on floor covered from head to toe in food.**

"**OH NO!" Tomoko yelled with her mouth covered. "I'm so sorry!"**

"**Don't worry about me Tomoko." Onizuka said confidently. "At least good food is not wasted." As he takes a part of the food from his shirt and eats it.**

**Azuza looking on, could not contain herself, she laughs out loudly. "Look at you Onizuka! your suit, it's a mess!"**

"**Well I'm not the one standing there pick me up!" Onizuka demanded and still eating.**

"**Alright." She comes over and picks Onizuka up. "We have to get that stuff off your shirt and pants."**

**Onizuka looks himself over he looks like a walking ourdurve. "Ah man! Now what I'm going to do?" Onizuka pouted.**

**As he looked on, Williams returns and is surprised what has happen but being in this type of situations he his a quick thinker.**

"**Maybe I can be of help." He answered.**

"**You can?" Azuza asks.**

"**Mr Takasutka has some available suits for these type of situations, but we must go up to the penthouse."**

**Williams replied.**

"**A penthouse? wow!" Azuza said not containing her excitement. "What do you think Onizuka?"**

**Onizuka looking at his now eatable suit has to comply. "Well I don't have choice so let's go."**

"**Don't worry the food will still be here. Yoshikawa, Uhehara, Tomoko will you be fine?" Azuza asked.**

"**We'll be ok Ms Futysuki." Yoshikawa replied. **

**With that Azuza took another kid in the group but he is 24 years old. "Ok, come on food saver!" as she pulls Onizuka arm again.**

"**HEY! enough with the pulling already!" Onizuka yelled still trying to eat something from his ruined suit.**

**Williams escorts the teachers to the elevator and the door closes going to the penthouse. Kenji returns with his new guests, he looks around wondering what has happened to two missing people.**

"**Tomoko where is Onizuka and Futysuki?"**

**Tomoko immediately bows to apologize. "It's all my fault! I bumped into the table and Mr. Onizuka's suit was ruined."**

"**I see." Kenji wondered. "Where did they go?"**

**Yoshikawa walks over to give the young host an answer. "They went to the penthouse to have it replaced, Williams took them."**

**Kenji was not amused at the situation. He wanted Onizuka here. He wanted to see the look on his face but knows he has no choice. He must do this now.**

"**Is there something wrong Kenji?" Uhehara said demanding to know.**

"**No, there's nothing wrong." Kenji replied. "By the way I have other guests here that will join us." Two men approach, one an older gentleman and the other a much younger one but something is strange. Everyone is normal except for one and that person's face turns white, white with fear.**

"**Uhehara?" Tomoko asked, trying to see if she is ok.**

**But she is not ok. This was something she thought was buried a long time ago. But now it is out in the open and she is that little girl again. The little girl that was abused so many times made her into someone that takes out her anger on anyone. "Euichi?" She said softly.**

"**Anko, what's wrong?" Yoshikawa asked. Touching her shoulder.**

**In an instant she smacks Yoshikawa's hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled.**

**Yoshikawa was now scared again just like before he didn't know what to think, But Tomoko out of nowhere gave him a answer.**

"**Yoshikawa, that's Uhehara's brother." **

"**Brother?" Yoshikawa was speechless now the truth was out and Kenji could only jump at the opportunity.**

"**I see. It's been a long time for you both, well it's time for a family reunion and what better way then to have it right here." As he continued to smile.**

"**How could you?" Uhehara said and with that tears began to flow down her face ruining her makeup.**

"**Don't worry Uhehara." Kenji continued. "Looks like you have some catching up to do. HA! HA! HA!" as he laughed.**

**Yoshkiawa has seen enough and confronts Kenji to his face. "What's the meaning of this Kenji? Did you set us up?"**

**Before it could get out of hand the older gentleman speaks.**

"**Excuse me." Mr Nakagawa asked. "Are we interrupting something? We don't have a lot of time here."**

"**Don't worry Mr. Nakagawa, we are just having a little get together with friends, now would you care for a drink?" Kenji said confidently. **

"**That would be fine. How about you Euichi?" asking his subordinate.**

"**Yes a drink would help." Said Euichi as he continued to look at his sister standing there frightened. **

**A waitress walks over with the drinks.**

**Kenji, Mr. Nakagawa, and Euichi take their glasses, But the rest did not take any.**

"**You haven't taken your drinks." Said Kenji smiling.**

**Yoshikawa tries his best to control his anger. "Kenji, were too young and look at Uhehara, she's scared out of her wits, I don't think it's a good idea."**

**Kenji would hear none of it. Because he was in control like he always has been. "But it is, now either you take a drink or be expelled." He demanded.**

**Yoshikawa could only take much more he clenched his fist to control himself. "Kenji, I swear if you don't stop this I'll..."**

"**Now what's this your starting without me?" A voice appeared entering the room.**

**Everyone turns around to see who the voice is. Everyone is surprised except for Kenji Takasutka who smile immediately turns to a frown.**

**But Yoshikawa says that name that always seems to cause trouble.**

"**Kanzaki?" **

**Great Student Takasutka**

**Chapter 8**

**Up in the penthouse, Williams escorts Onizuka and Azuza to the living room and asks them to wait here while while he goes and brings a new suit for Onizuka. While waiting, they both look around Kenji's Takasuka's penthouse.**

"**Look at this place! It's so big." Azuza said beaming.**

**Onizuka looks also but he is not amused. "I've seen bigger." He scoffed.**

"**You have Onizuka?" Azuza said not believing Onizuka's tall tales.**

"**Of course I have! Do you think I'm lying?" Onizuka yelled.**

**Azuza just looks at him but she knows whatever he says Onizuka will continue to run away with his imagination. "Never mind." She answered.**

**They continue to look around the penthouse and are amazed at Kenji's possessions's. Azuza is usually overwhelmed, But Onizuka knows other wise. **

"**You know something?" Onizuka said.**

"**What?" Azuza replied.**

"**The windows, I can't see anything or my reflection." **

**Azuza looks and moves closer, she now realizes what Onizuka sees also.**

"**Your right." she said as Onziuka took out a cigarette and lit it which he began to go into deep thought.**

**Azuza looked on and knew where this was going she seen this before. "Onizuka?" she said.**

"**The bathroom."**

"**What's going on?" Azuza continued.**

"**Do you need to freshen up?" Onizuka answered.**

**Azuza looked at Onizuka a little strange but she knew what he was talking about. "Your right Onizuka, I'll be right back." She turns and leaves for the bathroom.**

**Onizuka known for his perverted ways looks at Azuza's backside and likes what he sees. Before he could go into his dirty thoughts Williams approaches.**

"**Here is your suit Mr. Onizuka I hope this is suitable."**

**Onizuka looks and is pleased. "Oh yeah it is, I don't have to return it do I?"**

**Williams looks on and chuckles a little. "I believe Mr. Takasutka has many suits available now would you like to change in the dressing room?"**

"**Um, No I'll change right here." Onizuka begins taking off his shirt and pants to the surprise of Williams but Williams could only be amazed of Onizuka's "methods."**

**As he looks on, Azuza returns from her trip to the bathroom. "Onizuka do you know there's no... AHHHHH!" She quickly covers her eyes because she has seen this before.**

"**Hey, Azuza how's it's going?" Onizuka laughed as he has only his shorts on.**

"**ONIZUKA! Put your pants on!" Azuza yelled continuing to cover her eyes.**

**Continuing to ignore her, he looks down and sees nothing wrong. "Hey I'm fine down there. I thought you like to look." Onizuka said continuing to smile.**

"**GET THEM ON NOW!" Azuza yelled ready to slap Onizuka upside the head again even with her eyes closed.**

**Knowing he doesn't want another head slap he complies. "Okay Jeez!" Onizuka grumbled putting his new suit on.**

**Williams continued to look on and decided they have been here long enough. "Amusing, now that we are done, can we go downstairs?" As he begins to walk towards the elevator, Onizuka quickly goes in front of him.**

"**Just a second, Azuza how was your trip to the bathroom?"**

"**What do you mean?" Azuza asked a little puzzled.**

"**Come on!" Onizuka said trying to get her to pay attention, "Everyone knows after a woman freshens up she immediately looks at herself." **

**Azuza still a little confused, know remembers. "Oh! Mr Williams, didn't you know that..."**

**Williams quickly interrupted wanting to end the conversation. "I don't know what you are talking about Ms. Azuza we should leave right now." He walks towards the elevator to push the button.**

**As Williams continues his arm is grabbed and he is pulled back to face Onizuka. He is not pleased. "Alright! what's going on? First the encounter at the school when we were playing the game. I won all that money making bets." **

"**Bets?" Azuza said now suspicions with her hand at the ready.**

**Onizuka realized his mistake and tries quickly to change the subject. "Bets? Oops I mean Jets. Yeah that's right we were looking at Jets in the sky He! He! He!" As laugh with a whimper.**

"**We'll talk about this later." Azuza replied.**

**Onizuka looked on knowing he was going to rub his head again but he quickly turned his attention to Williams and he wanted answers. "Anyway, now about the encounter with Azuza and don't tell me about the cameras."**

"**Cameras Mr. Onizuka?" Williams said.**

**Onizuka could only smile and push the subject more further. "Why yes, why would any up and coming director have cameras in the first place? Especially in every corner of the room?"**

**Knowing He is not fooled Williams releases himself from Onizuka and walks to an small area of the penthouse and pushes a button. Out of nowhere all cameras are releashed in certain angles and turned off.**

**Azuza looked around the penthouse and was shocked. "I can't believe it! where we being watched?"**

**Onizuka always a step ahead answers her question. "No filmed Azuza and I believe where it all started."**

**Before Onizuka could answer Azuza Futysuki quickly understood. "Okinowa?"**

"**Exactly." As he smiled at his co-teacher. "Your becoming better than I thought."**

**Azuza looked surprised and became red-faced.**

**Williams looked on and was amazed at Onizuka's character he realized now that he has a match. "Well Mr. Onizuka I guess I underestimated you."**

"**That's what Kenji said before the incident with Tomoko." Onizuka replied.**

**Williams already knew what he was talking about because he was with his young ward since childhood. He decides now it's best to tell the truth. For too long there were too many "secrets."**

"**Mr Onizuka, you realized by now Kenji's life has been complex since the day he was born."**

**Onizuka looked on and could only be amused at this because he has heard it before. "He's no different than anyone else, Everyone's got problems, it just that he does his in a way that he could hurt himself and those around him."**

"**I know that too well." Williams agreed. He walks away from the camera area and goes to a small table with a picture and picks it up. He then goes to Onizuka and Azuza and gives it them.**

"**Have you seen this?" Williams answered.**

**Azuza looks and already is infatuated. "Oh how cute! This is him as a little boy?"**

"**Yes, it was first taken at the orphanage when he first arrived there." Williams said.**

"**Orphan?" Onizuka muttered to himself but he was not buying what anyone says and he was not going to start now. He begins to look at the picture closely.**

**Williams continued. "He was brought there when his mother died. She was very young and beautiful. When she gave birth to him she knew she was special."**

"**How special?" Onizuka said as he started to pick his nose disgusting Azuza.**

"**By the time he was five he already was reading at a college level and he was solving complex mathematics. You can say he was a child prodigy." Williams said proudly.**

**Onizuka moved closer to Azuza's ear and take a quick peek at her cleavage. **

"**Reminds me of you know who." **

"**ONIZUKA!" Azuza yelled and knowing he was taking a quick peek hits him in the stomach.**

"**OW! That hurt!" Onizuka said whimpering.**

**Williams chuckled at the young couple and continued on. "By the time he was seven he was so advanced in his studies he didn't need to go to public school. You can say he was bored so he decided to watch movies in his spare time."**

"**So that explains all the movie posters and pictures of famous actors?" Azuza asked.**

"**Yes." Williams agreed. "He was infatuated with them he would watch the same movie over and over and recite every line word for word."**

**With Williams wanting to continue, Onizuka was still looking at the picture and still picking his nose. He finally decided to get in on the conversation. **

"**I see, he wants to become the greatest actor the world has ever known?"**

"**That's correct Mr. Onizuka." Williams said.**

"**Well how can he become a great actor if he's afraid of himself?"**

**Williams couldn't understand what Onizuka was saying.**

"**What do you mean?" He said with a worried look.**

"**Well look at the picture, why is the left eye colored?"**

"**Colored?" Azuza said also confused.**

"**Here look for yourself." As Onizuka gives the picture to her.**

**Azuza looks closely and her hand touches the picture. It smudges a little, then she starts rubbing it to find the contents underneath. She's shocked at what she sees and drops the picture.**

"**Onizuka." Azuza looked on with her mouth covered, "His eyes they're like..."**

**Onizuka looked on and shook his head they both knew.**

"**Amazing." A shocked Williams said looking on.**

**Now Onizuka was in a serious mood and he was not playing games this time. "Williams is Kenji in trouble?" **

**Williams tried to quickly change the subject. "I can't say Mr. Onizuka, I don't know how far he went this time."**

**Onizuka walks to Williams slowly, now he is more angry than ever.**

"**Williams, does this involves any of my students?"**

**Williams tried his best but he could not, he was only thinking of his young master's safety. He finally shook his head yes. Onizuka now knew and his mind was made up.**

"**Onizuka what are you going to do?" A worried Azuza answered.**

"**We better go downstairs now." Onizuka was ready to leave until his cellphone rings. He picks up to answer.**

"**This is Onizuka? Miaybi? Why are you crying?" Miaybi tells him. "WHAT!" Allright thanks!" He quickly hangs up.**

**Azuza is now more worried than ever, she does not like this when Onizuka becomes angry. "What's wrong?"**

**Onizuka turns his head quickly to answer. "Let's just say a crazy blonde just crashed the party."**

**Azuza knows who. "Kanzaki?"**

"**We have to get down there now!" Onizuka runs to the elevator to push the button but it doesn't work.**

"**Williams what's going on? The elevator's stuck."**

"**Let me try." Williams walks over to push the button also. Williams fears were answered it was too late. **

"**Oh No."**

"**What Williams? WHAT!" Onizuka yelled impatiently. **

"**This is what I feared." Williams said**

**Onizuka grabs Williams to get an answer. "What? "WHAT IS IT YOUR FEAR!"**

**He didn't have to wait long. A hissing sound appears.**

"**Onizuka do you hear that?" Azuza asked.**

**Onizuka hears it and knows what it is. "GET DOWN!" Before they knew it the room explodes. **

**Great Student Takasutka:**

**Chapter 9**

**Downstairs before anyone knows what has happened upstairs Kenji Takasutka in not happy. Why is she here? What are her intentions? He could only look at her and she just smiles at him, but he knows she is mocking him. Before he decides his next move Mr Nagakawa interrupts his thought.**

"**Mr Takasuuka? Who is this young woman?"**

**Kenji tries to explain. "She is..."**

"**Kenji don't be so modest. We're old friends we go way back Mr. Nagakawa." Kanzaki replied not giving her rival a word in.**

**Mr. Nagakawa looks on suspicious that anyone could know him. "You know me?"**

"**Well of course, everyone knows about you especially in Tokyo are you on Business or Pleasure?" Kanzaki walks closer to him,**

**She is stopped quickly. "That's far enough miss." Euichi replied.**

"**Euichi, I'm surprised you don't know me how long has it been?" Kanzaki replied with a smile.**

"**That's none of your business." Euichi said ready to protect his boss from harm.**

**Before Kanzaki could do any more damage, Kenji quickly intervenes to salvage his plan.**

"**I think we had enough show and tell now how about those drinks? Yoshikawa."**

**Yoshikawa has no choice and takes both drinks for himself and Uhehara.**

"**Here you go Anko." As Yoshikawa hands Uhehara's drink her hand continues to shake holding the glass, She continues to stare at the brother she has not seen for so long.**

**Yoshikawa tries his best to comfort her. "Are you okay?"**

**She dosen't say a word.**

"**What about me? Now aren't you such a bad host, not giving me a drink." Kanzaki pouted.**

**Kenji could only look and be more disgusted but he complies. "Yes I forgot, waitress." The waitress comes over and brings one for Kanzaki. **

**Kenji raises his glass for his guests. "Cheers." Everyone drinks and finishes except for one.**

"**Mmmm" Now this is good what is it? Is it Charbone?" Kanzaki asked.**

"**Yes, it just came from France, one of our most expensive bottles." Kenji replied.**

**Kanzaki known for interest in French culture, begins to speak French but says it in way to irritate Kenji thinking she has bested him so far.**

**But Kenji out of nowhere speaks French also but not in nice way to Kanzaki. She tries to ignore it but is a little surprised that he also speaks it fluently.**

**Before they continue Kenji turns his attention to the one who has not taken one sip of their drink.**

"**Miss Uhehara you haven't taken a sip of your drink." **

**Uhehara could only stand there shaking as she looks at Kenji, then her brother Euichi and her hand continues to shake her glass even more.**

"**Are you fine Miss Uhehara?" As Kenji walks closer to her. **

"**What are you doing?" Yoshikawa asked with his voice raised, "Don't you see what's happening?"**

"**I'm well aware of it." Kenji interrupted quickly "Now take that drink."**

**Uhehara now has no choice, she takes the glass to her lips with her hand shaking. Before she knows it a hand hits her arm and the glass falls and breaks. Kenji turns around to see who has done this treachery.**

"**Oops. Silly me I tripped." Answered Kanzaki.**

**Kenji could only look and be more irritated.**

"**Uhehara are you okay now?" Kanzaki asked putting her arm around her friend.**

**Uhehara looks and has now snapped out of it. She knows she has someone to turn to.**

"**Yes Urumi thank you." She said smiling a little.**

"**Urumi? Urumi Kanzaki?" Mr. Nagakawa said now knowing who the mystery woman is.**

"**You know me Mr.Nagakawa?" Urimi said a little surprised.**

"**Yes I know you now it's been a long time. How's your mother?" He replied wanting to know.**

**Urumi dosen't say a word for little while because she knows her relationship with her mother but she speaks. **

"**She's fine."**

**Mr. Nagakawa knows that's not the answer he's looking for. "Oh really?" **

"**Well know, I guess we should be going to the other room now and wait for Williams and our other guests." Kenji interrupted trying to keep things under control.**

**Everyone walks to the other room and take their seats Kenji walks behind them but he is quickly stopped by Yoshikawa.**

"**Kenji, why are you doing this? Do you know what happened between Uhehara and her brother?"**

**Kenji tries to play dumb about the situation. "Whatever do you mean? I have no knowledge of their history."**

**Yoshikawa could never be more angry at his "classmate." Does he even care about anyone? Yoshikawa tries to control his temper but it is wearing thin.**

"**Don't play dumb, you know what's going on, if you hurt Uhehara I'll..."**

**Kenji cuts him off he heard this before. "You'll do what? kill me?" **

**Yoshikawa was stunned and became silent at what he just heard.**

"**Kenji could only laugh a little and educate his "friend." So Yoshikawa, are you ready? Ready to cross that line? Because once you enter you never go back."**

"**How do you know?" **

"**Because I did." Kenji replied. At that moment Yoshikawa didn't say another word.**

**They continued to stare at each other, one puzzled by what he had just said, the other knowing he must prepare for the worst. But that will have to wait.**

"**Guys are you coming to join us?" Tomoko asked.**

"**Yes." Kenji replied, as he puts his shoulder around Yoshikawa. "Anything for you Tomoko."**

"**Okie-Dokie." She said smiling as they all went inside the other room.**

**Upstairs in the penthouse there is smoke everywhere. Some of the windows are damaged and there is debriis everywhere. It is feared the occupants have perished but something moves and a body with blonde hair emerges.**

**Onizuka stands there, a little dazed but he's been in this situations before. He comes to his senses and looks around. **

"**Azuza?" He continues until he find a body lying next to the couch. "AZUZA!" Onizuka yelled as he runs to Azuza and turns her over.**

"**Please wake up because if you..." Onizuka pauses because he feared the worst. "I'll don't know what I'll do." He shakes her a little and her eyes begin to open.**

"**Onizuka?" Azuza spoke a little dazed but now fine.**

"**Azuza!" Onizuka quickly hugs her. This left her a little surprised. "You're okay! Thank God! I thought I lost you!" Azuza became red-faced that Onizuka could be like this and in a way she was felt happy he noticed.**

"**What happenend?" She said. "Ohh my head." Azuza quickly touches the top of head to stop the pain.**

"**Don't move, I have to find Williams he's got some explaining to do." Onizuka said now more angry and not concern about his injuries.**

**Azuza looked over Onizuka's head and see s something, but that something is a someone.**

"**I think he's over there." Azuza replied.**

**Williams is lying there with a ton of debris over him. They both feared they could be too late.**

"**You think he's..." Azuza stops herself.**

**Onizuka thinks otherwise. "He better not because I'll kill him when he wakes up." He walks over and unbelievably picks up the heaviest debris and moves it away.**

**Azuza stood there sitting amazed at his strength, but then she realizes what he said before and she starts to smile. She knew what she wanted all along.**

**Onizuka is now standing over Williams he immediately grabs him, he wants answers. "Alright! Williams you better not be dead because that will be too easy for you." As he continue to clench his fist tighter to Williams's suit.**

**Williams finally awakes but know he feels pain. Consequences for his ward's actions.**

"**Mr Onizuka, my arm." **

"**What?"**

"**My arm, I think it's broken."**

**Onizuka would hear none of it. "That's not what else I'm going to break if you don't tell me who did this!" He starts to shake him back and forth only increasing the pain.**

"**Onizuka! Stop it!" Azuza yelled trying to calm him down.**

"**What for Azuza? He tried to kill us!" Onizuka snapped back.**

**Williams decided it was time. "No Onizuka it was them."**

**Onizuka grew tired of this quickly. "Don't lie to me! Kenji set this all up!"**

"**He did but he would never do this. It had to be them." Williams continued to explain.**

**Hearing this Onizuka continued to shake him wanting a answer. "DAMMIT! WHO'S THEM!"**

"**The Yakuza!" Williams yelled groaning in pain.**

**Now they had there answer and they were stunned. "The Yakuza?" Azuza said softly.**

**Williams shook his head to confirm. "We have to call the police right now. There here to get Kenji and**

**Euichi."**

"**Euichi? Uhehara's Brother?" Onizuka replied with his usual confused look.**

"**I can't explain right now we have to get out now!" Williams's demanded determine to save his young ward.**

**Onizuka looks around but he see's the elevator inoperable and they don't have time to waste if the Yakuza or anyone else learns they haven't finish the job.**

"**There's no way out." Onizuka sadly explained.**

**But Williams knows otherwise. "Take me to the bookcase." Onizuka takes him there and Williams pushes a button and a stairway appears suprising Azuza and Onizuka with his eyes bulging out.**

"**WHAT! Why you didn't tell us before?" **

"**I didn't think we needed it." Williams said. "But Mr. Takatasuka insisted that it be built since he seen this in countless movies."**

**Now that they have their exit Onizuka can concentrate on the one thing that mattered, saving his students.**

"**Ok." He agreed, Azuza can you stand?"**

**She stands up a little woozy but she can walk on her own. "Yes."**

"**Okay let's go." And all three walk down the staircase.**

**At the room where everyone is sitting. Urumi Kanzaki seems like the only one having a good time. She is laughing and smiling with Mr. Nakagawa who is enjoying her company and Kenji could only look in disgust, but he turns to Tomoko who smiles at him. How could she be so happy? While everyone is sad. Kenji decides to speak to her.**

"**I'm sorry Tomoko."**

"**For what?" Tomoko said still smiling.**

"**The evening has not turned out the way I planned." Kenji said looking more sad.**

"**Oh that's ok I having a great time." **

**Kenji is surprised and turns his head. "You are?"**

"**Well your the only one I know who's never asked first about my melons?" Tomoko said happily.**

"**Melons?" Kenji said a little confused but he realizes what they are now. "Oh that. I'm only interested in a woman's mind than her physical appearance do you understand Tomoko?"**

**Tomoko thinks a little but as usual her thoughts are short-sighted. "Not really." She replied.**

**Kenji could only smile at her. "You make things so simple while everything is so complicated." **

**At that moment Kenji hears the cotinued laughter from Kanzaki and Mr. Nakagawa and his irritation could only grow.**

"**I see your having a good time Urumi." Kenji said hastily.**

**Urumi stops her laughter and could only be too pleased to mock her rival. "Yes it's been a long time since I had this much fun."**

"**Well then I supposed you entertain us." Kenji answered.**

**Hearing this, Urumi did not like were this was going. "Entertain? What do you want me to do sing?" She replied with a chuckle of her own.**

**Kenji could not only be to happy to tell her what entertainment he had in store for her. "Even better, It involes two people You and Tomoko."**

"**Me?" Tomoko said, still "slow" in getting the message. **

**Kazaki was not amused. "What would you have us do if I'm not mistaken?"**

**Kenji could only smile and tell her what he had in mind. "Both You and Tomoko grew up together right?"**

"**Yes, but where is this going?" Urumi asked impatiently.**

"**It's very simple. All you have to do is be a master to it's dog." Kenji said without a little smirk on his face.**

**Kanzaki stood there shocked. "What! How does he know?" she said in her mind.**

"**We wouldn't mind seeing this now would we? Mr. Nagakawa." Kenji said turing to his guest. **

"**I would love too." Mr. Nagakawa said. "Euichi?" aswering his bodyguard.**

"**Fine sir." he said but not with a lot of confidence in his voice.**

**Kanzaki looked on and could not believe it. This was suppose to a harmless experience from their childhood. Now it is out in the open and she could only clench her fists in anger.**

"**I'm sorry but I don't do dog tricks." She said. Controlling her voice in anger.**

**At that moment, Tomoko comes into the conversation. "Urumi! Don't be silly we always done this when we were kids."**

**Urumi looks on and trys to stop Tomoko from embarrassing themselves. "Tomoko, I don't think you know what's happening here."**

"**Oh come on!" Tomoko snapped back. She gets up and takes Urumi by the hand to the center of the room.**

"**I'm ready when you are!" Tomoko yelled. Waiting for her "master's" orders.**

**Kenji looked on in amusement knowing he gotten even with his equal. "Yes, go on Urumi let's see what the genius does for mankind." He now turned his attention to Yoshihkawa and Uherhara and they are both stunned and ashamed. Euichi looks at his sister with tears flowing down her face and he could not be more sad at this outcome.**

**Urumi stands their with both her fists closed together. She stairs at Kenji who only smiles at her but it is not the smile you do to a friend. ("How Dare You.") She thought to herself. She could only think of what to do next but a voice interupts her.**

"**We're waiting Urumi!" Kenji yelled with his guests wanting to see her "genius."**

**She has no choice. "Sit." Tomoko sits.**

"**Roll over." Tomoko rolls over.**

"**Speak." Tomoko barks like a dog.**

"**Run around." Tomoko runs around while barking.**

**Kenji and Mr. Nakagawa both smile and laugh while everyone just bows their head.**

**Tomoko continues to run around until Kanzaki yells. "Stop." Tomoko stops.**

"**Come over and beg." Tomoko walks on her hands and knees and begs.**

**But the humiliation dosen't end. "Now give a Tomoko a treat!" Kenji said trying not to laugh.**

**Urumi gives Tomoko a treat as Kenji and Mr. Nakagawa both clapped while everyone else just sits and watch.**

**The "entertainment ends."**

**Urumi and Tomoko return to their seats.**

"**I've never knew Ms. Tomoko Nomura was "talented." Mr Nakagawa said continuing to laugh.**

"**She is talented, I only wish I was more like her." Kenji replied as his smile turned into a frown.**

**As Urumi sits she could only look at the glass she was holding she sees her reflection. She knows that look before, what drove her to madness. She has to control it but how can she? She has never been humiliated this much before. It's like her rivalry with Kenji has been nothing but a draw that no one can win. She squeezes the glass tighter, she has to beat it, until.**

"**Kanzaki."**

**Something breaks, a loud gasps happens.**

"**URUMI! Your hand!" Tomoko yelled covering her mouth.**

**Kanzaki looks down and sees a red spot overflowing on the tablecloth. She looks down at her hand, the cut is deep but she realizes something. That it dosen't hurt at all, she felt so much pain that it is now a part of her and for her it was a relief. As she looks up she sees the remains of the glass lying around on the table and a large piece is near someone who just covered his face. She seen this before and she looks at the large piece again. She sees both of them together in the same reflection, they are both suffering then out of nowhere she starts to smile.**

"**Mr Takatasuka? Are you alright?" Mr. Nakagawa answered.**

**With Kenji sweating and looking pale quickly comes to his senses. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He quickly smacks the glass away to the floor.**

**Tomoko gets up quickly and cover's Urumi hand with a temporary bandage.**

"**Urumi? Are you okay? Urumi!" Tomoko yelled trying to make her snap out of it.**

**Urumi slowy turns her head to Tomoko like she is in a trance "Yes, I'm fine." She says continuing to smile.**

**Then out of nowhere a voice errupts "STOP IT!" The person said standing. Everyone looks on shocked but evryone knows this evening is about to end.**

"**I'm tired of this! I'm not going to be a pawn in your games anymore!" Uhehara yelled with her fists closed and tears cotinuing to fall from her face.**

"**Uhehara please sit down." Yoshihkawa said trying to calm her down.**

"**SHUT UP! YOSHIKAWA!" As Uhehara continued to yell. "I wish I wasn't here, I wish my brother wasn't here, he ruined my life!"**

**The truth was now out and Euichi was stunned that his sister would hate him all these years but he knew what made him this way. He gets up and walks to her. "Anko that's not true I always tried to protect you." He said trying to defuse the past.**

**Hearing this Uhehara heard enough. "YOU LIAR!" a hand is raised and slaps someone across the face. Everyone looks on and just stands there looking. The person who was just slapped raises his hand and rubs his cheek. Uhehara covers her face not realising what she has done. She looks at Yoshihkawa who could only bows his head.**

"**Yoshikawa I'm...I'm sorry." Uhehara runs away crying to the bathroom.**

"**Urumi come on I'll take you to the bathroom." Tomoko picks Kanzaki up holding her hand with the bandage. While they walk Urumi turns her head to look at Kenji, she is still smiling at him, Kenji returns the favor also smiling. He now turns his attention to his remaining guests.**

"**I apologize Mr. Nakagawa and Mr Anko, things somehow got out of hand."**

"**Don't worry, things should return to normal in a little while." Mr. Nakagawa replied.**

"**No they won't!" Yoshihkawa yelled as the three remaining men look on.**

"**Kenji I'm not playing your game anymore, when Uhehara comes back with the others with Mr. Onizuka and Ms Futysuki we are leaving!" Yoshihkawa said now more determined.**

**As they looked on Kenji sat their with his hand underneath his chin. His mind already made up he gets up and walks to Yoshihkawa. Yoshihkawa stands their ready for anything that comes his way.**

"**Okay Yoshihkawa." Kenji replied.**

"**What?" Yoshihkawa said confused.**

"**I'm sorry I wasted your time you may leave." Kenji said calmly.**

**Euichi could not believe what was happening. "Kenji what's going on I thought this..."**

**Kenji cuts him off quickly. "A change in plans Euichi, they are leaving it will be just me, you and Mr.Nagakawa. When Williams comes back with Mr. Onizuka and Ms. Futysuki."**

**Kenji confident that this is over with grossly underestimated the consequences.**

"**I'm afraid It's not possible." Mr. Nakagawa said.**

"**What do you mean?" Kenji answered.**

**Mr. Nakagawa takes a cigar from his coat pocket and lights it. He continues for a little while until the smoke it filled around them. **

"**You see Kenji your young and smart but you haven't yet learned a damn thing."**

**Before Kenji could figure out what was happening everything turns black.**

**In the bathroom Tomoko is helping Kanzaki with her wound while Uhehara sits next to them feeling sorry for herself that she could have been stronger but now knows what it feels to be completely helpless.**

"**Okay Urumi, I've got the glass out now stand still." Tomoko said now covering Kanzaki's hand with new bandgaes.**

"**I'm such a fool." Uhehara spoke.**

"**What?" Tomoko said trying to understand.**

"**I thought everything would be perfect just like a fairy tale but it turned out to be a nightmare." Uhehara bowed her head even lower than before.**

**Looking on, someone speaks her mind. "Oh cut the crap Anko!"**

"**What did you say Urumi?" Uhehara stood up ready to fight.**

"**I'm tired of your whining, what the hell is wrong with you? Just say you love him."**

**Her words struck a nerve in Uhehara, especially the last one. She sits back down bowing her head once more.**

"**It's not that simple." She said.**

"**Of course it is just walk up to him and say it!" Kanzaki walks over and puts her bandaged hand on Uherhara's shoulder. Uhehara looks up realising she is not alone. In the back of her mind her thoughts are on Yoshihkawa and her mind is at peace but she continues to deny it with another excuse.**

"**But how..."**

**Kanzaki stops her from saying anything stupid. "Just say those three words and everything falls into place." She starts to smile again and Uhehara smiles also with Tomoko scratching her head a little.**

"**What about you Urumi? Are you afraid?" Anko wanting to know.**

"**Terrified." Urumi admitted. "But Onizuka and the others are helping me and I think they need to help Kenji before it's too late."**

"**What do you mean?" Uhehara said, "Why Kenji?" Before anything could know the answer Tomoko interrupts.**

"**Hey guys do you smell something?"**

**They all look up and gas is coming out of the vents, everyone starts to cough uncontrollably. **

"**Everyone get down!" Kanzaki yelled, but to no avail.**

"**Urumi, I can't breathe." Uhehara said continuing to cough. "I'm passing out..." She falls down.**

"**ANKO!" Urumi yelled running to Uhehara trying to revive her. The smoke coutinues to surrond them and Urumi gets up and runs to the door trying to open it.**

"**It's locked. Oh no!" Kanzaki feared.**

"**Urumi! Help!" Tomoko yelled out as she coughed and falls down to the floor.**

"**Tomoko! NO!" Kanzaki yelled as she runs back to both her friends trying her best to wake them up but the gas is overwhelming and she too cannot stop coughing.**

"**Please wake up!" Kanzaki yelled. "You guys we got to get out of here before..." Kanzaki coughs one last time and falls.**

**Everyone is on the floor like they are asleep until the gas disappers and the door opens with a group of people appearing in gas masks.**

"**TAKE THEM!" a voice yells out and it is obeyed.**

**  
**

**Great Student Takasutka**

**Chapter 10**

**Onizuka, Futysuki, and Williams finally walk down to the lower level to everyone in the hall where they were before "Onizuka's" accident. They would have gotten there faster in Onizuka was not carrying Williams but Onizuka didn't mind and wanted to help no matter who it was. Azuza Futysuki say this and she continued to smile at Onizuka, until she heard a voice that snaps her out of her trance.**

"**Azuza were here" Onziuka said.**

**Azuza stammers a bit but comes to her senses. "Ok." a little-red faced.**

**Onizuka now turned his attention to his wounded companion. "Williams are you OK?"**

"**Yes." Williams replied, grimacing while touching his arm. "I'll open the door." He walks to the door pushes a button and it opens.**

**Onizuka moves ahead first to looks around. "Something's wrong."**

**Azuza steps back a little now more nervous than before. "What is it?" She said more worried.**

"**It's quiet all of the sudden." Onizuka still looking but keeping his distance and waiting for anything to happen.**

**Looking on, Williams could only bow his head. "We're too late."**

**Hearing this, Onizuka turns quickly to confront Williams. "What happened?" He demanded.**

"**I'm afraid they already got Kenji and Euichi and not just them." Williams replied with a sigh.**

**Onizuka didn't like what he heard and he was going to do something. "Williams." Onziuka said with his fists at the ready.**

**At that moment Azuza jumps and grabs Onizuka's arm to stop him from doing anything stupid. "Onizuka!" she yelled.**

"**Azuza? What are you doing?" Onizuka said looking on.**

"**I know you Eikichi" Azuza said holding his arm tighter. "It won't do you any good."**

**Onizuka looked on he knew this is not the same Azuza who would question herself. She is more confident and somehow Onizuka knew he was getting a cheap thrill by looking at Azuza's clevage which he also knew she was doing deliberately.**

**Onizuka lowered his arm.**

"**Ok. You owe me big time Williams, let's go." and they all left the room and enter the hall.**

**They looked around and everything is normal except.**

"**OH NO!" Onizuka yelled.**

"**What is it?" Azuza and Williams answered**

**Onizuka ran to the one thing that would take his mind off sex. "the food it's still here!" With that he gobbled everything in sight while Azuza and Williams looked on.**

"**I'll never leave you again!" Onizuka said with a tear in his eye, as he continued.**

**Williams looked on more confused about how Onizuka ticked. "Mr. Onizuka?" **

"**Don't worry Willams." Azuza said. "He's fine, now that his stomach is." As they both laughed.**

"**Ms. Futysuki, I would like to apologize." Williams said a little ashamed.**

"**For what?"**

"**For all the trouble that we caused you."**

**Azuza walked over and took Williams hand letting him know she is forgiving. "It's not you fault, you know Kenji has everything to do with this."**

**Williams wished he had her confidence. "Thank you Ms Futysuki, but that is not going to do us any good**

**now. I told Mr Takatasuka not to go through with this but he said he needed to because of that tape."**

"**Tape? What tape?" Azuza wondered.**

**Williams knew he let too much slip and decided it best to say nothing for now. "It's a long story but right now we have to find you students before they are dead."**

**Hearing this Onizuka stop eating.**

"**WHAT!" Onizuka turns around and grabs Williams.**

"**Onizuka!" Azuza yelled trying to remind him that Williams still can't move his arm.**

**Onizuaka ignores her when it comes to his students. "What do you mean dead? TALK!" He demanded.**

"**Mr Onizuka it won't do you any good if you keep grabbing me like this." As Williams grimaced in pain holding his arm.**

**Onizuka could care less. "Williams, you should understand I'm there teacher and it's my responsibilty that they are safe, but you wouldn't understand now would you?"**

"**Believe me, I have a responsibilty also to protect Mr. Takatasuka, you and me are no different." Williams replied.**

**Onizuka chuckled a little at his answer. "Well now, how can that be?"**

"**We have a duty to protect those in are care." Williams explained. "No matter what we will always be there for them. Does that sound different to you?"**

**Onizuka thought for a second. "NO!" He replied.**

"**ONIZUKA!" Azuza yelled not believing what she heard.**

"**Come on Azuza!" Onizuka snapped trying to make her see reality. "I'm a teacher, this man is nothing but a pawn in Kenji's little game. A game that involes people I care about. But now you're going to pay!" Onizuka raised his fist to meet it's target.**

"**ONIZUKA NO!" Azuza was about to stop him with her hand at the ready until...**

**A loud noise appears.**

**Everyone stops what they are doing.**

"**What's that?" Onizuka said looking on.**

"**I don't know." Azuza replied "but it's coming out of that room." she turned her hand and pointed in the direction where the noise was. Saving Onziuka from getting another head slap.**

**The noise grows louder.**

**Onizuka knew what it was and lets go of Williams quickly. "It sounds like..." He realizes and runs towards the door.**

"**Onizuka! Where are you going? Wait for us!" Azuza yelled, but she should know Onizuka goes for these type of situations head first. She tries to catch up with Williams following.**

**Onizuka runs to the open door, he finally enters and looks around the area. There is a lot of damage around him he walks a little until Onizuka finds something, acutually someone lying on the floor. He yells out his name.**

"**YOSHIKAWA!" Onizuka runs to him.**

**Azuza finally arrives wanting an explanation. "Onizuka? Why did you...OH MY GOD!" Azuza cried out and runs to Yoshihkawa. With Williams looking on.**

**Onizuka turns over his young student and shakes him a little. "Yoshikawa wake up! Come on wake up!"**

"**Onizuka don't move him I'll get some water." Azuza runs to the bathroom.**

**Now Onziuka was more scared, he didn't want to lose someone he once saved. Someone that became more than a student. He became a friend. **

"**Come on Yoshihkawa! Not you too! Wake up!" **

**At that moment Yoshihkawa slowly opens his eyes. He tries to remember what happened but he can't. For now he loooks at his teacher.**

"**Teacher?" Yoshihkawa spoke weakly.**

**Onizuka was relieved. "You gave me a scare kid."**

"**Teacher I tried to stop them." Yoshihkawa said as he tried to get up.**

"**Don't get up. Rest a little." Onizuka demanded. Yoshikawa listened and rested on his teacher's arms while Azuza returned with some water.**

"**Here'e some water." Azuza gave it to Onizuka. **

"**Yoshikawa drink this." Onziuka gives it to him and Yoshikawa drinks, Azuza puts water on a cloth to cover Yoshikawa's blooded head . With Onizuka looking on he knows this was not the work of some punk gangs he fought in his day. These men were professional.**

"**Now who you tried to stop?" Onizuka asked.**

"**Those men who Kenji invited." Yoshikawa said continuing to drink.**

"**Men? Who are these men?"**

"**When you and Ms. Futysuki left two men entered the room, that's when I saw a crest on their jackets, it was like a flower, then I knew who they were."**

**Onzuka didn't need to know anything further. "Yakusa."**

"**Yeah that's right." Yoshikawa replied continuing "But one of the men was someone I knew, it was..."**

**Onizuka cuts him off. "Euichi."**

"**How did you know?"**

"**Williams, Kenji's assistant, he knew they were coming, can you remember anything?" Onizuka asked.**

**Yoshikawa tries his best. "The last thing I saw someone come out of nowhere and hit Kenji in the back of the head. Then they came after me, I knocked down a couple of them and then..."**

**Onizuka cuts him off again. "Wait a minute."**

"**What wrong Mr. Onizuka?" Yoshikawa said looking on.**

"**You knock down a couple of people how many?" Onizuka said cursorily.**

**Yoshihkawa tries to remember again "I don't know mayble 10 or 15 of them."**

"**WHAT!" Onizuka yelled grabbing Yoshikawa. **

"**ONIZUKA!" He's hur what are you doing?" Azuza yelled.**

**Onizuka ignores her. "How can you a guy like you beat up 15 people? You couldn't beat up a fly when you was a shrimp, how did you do that?"**

**Yoshihkawa was only too happy to tell him. "I took karate lessons when you left for the U.S. I decided to stop being scared and defended myself, I was tired of being pushed around."**

"**Karate?" Onizuka wondered. "I wonder who was his sensei?"**

**Before Onizuka could get lost in his own mind Yoshihkawa continued. "Yeah Mr. Onizuka, but you wasn't there and I started to get into trouble, before I knew it I was the bully and I got kicked out of Holy Forest.**

**Hearing this Onizuka became shocked. "What? Azuza is this true?"**

"**Yes I'm afraid it is." Azuza said confirming.**

**But Yoshihkawa was not finished, he knew getting kicked out not only affected him. "And the worst thing about it was Miss Uhehara, she was afraid of me, how I change, I didn't know how much I hurt her."**

**Hearing this everyone understood, except for someone who starts to laugh.**

"**What? Anko afraid of you?" Onizuka continued to laugh uncontrollably until his head is moved sideways.**

"**ONIZUKA!" Azuza yelled, with her hand ready to give another head slap.**

"**OW! Enough with the head already!" Onizuka cried out rubbing his head.**

**Yoshihkawa looked on but he was looking at himself and he knew he had this feeling for a long time, now he was ready. "Mr. Onizuka, when I got back to Holy Forest I was going to do it right this time. I was going to tell her. I was going to tell Miss Uhehara that I love her."**

**Hearing that, Onizuka and Azuza were both shocked at what they heard. Now it was out in the open, they knew now that the students were growing up. Williams looked on with a little smile on his face.**

"**Well now it's about time." Onizuka replied.**

"**Mr. Onizuka?" Yoshihkawa trying to find his words.**

"**You're finally admitting your feelings for her now it's her turn."**

**Hearing this, Yoshihkawa wanted to see her. "By the way where is Miss Uherhara?"**

**Onizuka was silent.**

**Now Yoshihkawa was worried, "Mr. Onizuka? Where is she? Where's Tomoko and Kanzaki?"**

**Onizuka continued to be silent. Yoshihkawa quickly turned to Azuza but she too dosen't say anything.**

"**What's going on?" Yoshihkawa demanded.**

**Onizuka broke his silence. "Yoshikawa, The Yakusa, they not only took Kenji, but Tomoko, Kanzaki and Uhehara."**

**Hearing this Yoshihkawa clenched his fists, long ago he would never do such a thing, but times have changed. He gets up but staggers and hits the table.**

"**Yoshikawa! You got to lie down!" Azuza said trying to help.**

**Out of nowhere, Yoshihkawa pushes her away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled. "I got to save her! If she's **

**hurt or worse I don't know what I'll do." He cotinues to move on, still trying to walk until.**

"**YOSHIKAWA!" Onizuka yells out stopping his young student.**

"**Mr. Onizuka don't stop me! I'm not someone to pushed around anymore!" Yoshikawa said still trying to stand.**

**Onizuka walked closer to Yoshihkawa but he was ready to fight anyone who would try to stop him.**

**But Onizuka puts his hand on Yoshihkawa's shoulder, surprising him.**

"**Your right." he said.**

"**What?" Yoshihkawa replied looking confused.**

"**You're not someone to pushed around, but from the looks of things you going to get yourself killed."**

**Yoshihkawa eyes widened and he dosen't understand, but then he realizes his point.**

"**Were going to find them I promise." Onizuka said smiling.**

**Yoshikawa looking on, openend up his fists knowing his teacher has never let him down. "Mr. Onizuka, thank you, I'm sorry I pushed you Ms. Futyusuki."**

"**That's alright." Azuza replied also smiling.**

"**Allright then." Onizuka takes out his cellphone and calls someone he has known for a long time.**

"**Onizuka who are you going to call?" Azuza wondered.**

**Onizuka could only smile at his unsuspecting co-worker. "Time to teach the Yakusa a lesson Onizuka style."with that he starts to laugh making Azuza puzzled but she seen that look before and she could only wonder what would happen next.**

**Great Student Takatasuka**

**Chapter 11**

**Somewhere in a warehouse there are three young women. They are hanging from chains and all are unconscious, it's like they been sleeping for hours. Until a door opens and someone throws something to wake them up.**

"**Rise and shine girlies!" the man said as the water hits them all and they are all awake. They are startled a bit and everyone comes to their senses.**

"**Where, where are we?" Kanzaki asked.**

**Anko looks around and is frightened. "Wh-What? What is this place?"**

**But Tomoko is still sleeping. "Please Mr. Snuggles don't wake me can I have five more minutes?"  
**

**Everyone looks at Tomoko in a odd way but the man is not amused and throws more water on her.**

"**I said wake up!" He yelled.**

"**AHHHH! I'm drowing! I can't swin!" Tomoko yelled.**

**Kanzaki could only look and sighed. "Tomoko, you're daydreaming again and your hanging from a chain."**

**Tomoko stops moving and looks up "What? Oh silly me."**

**The man now has their attention. "Allright! Now that your all awake from you beauty sleep someone is coming to meet you." He stars to laugh and moves aside and a couple of men come with someone tied and roughed up a bit. They throw him down next to the girls and they immediately realize who it is.**

"**Kenji!" Tomoko yelled. "Are you hurt?"**

**Kenji hears Tomoko's voice and looks up with his face bruised with a busted lip but he is still in one piece for the moment.**

"**I'm fine thank you Tomoko." Kenji replied.**

"**From the looks of things you're worse off than we are." Kanzaki said with her sarcasm.**

**Kenji could not be amused with Kanzaki's timing. "You're welcome."**

"**Allright! Shut up!" The man yelled. "Mr Nakagawa has something to say." Mr. Nakagawa comes forward as he takes out a cigarette and lights it. Then he approches them especially to Kanzaki.**

"**Well now, I hope you find our accomodations suitable." Mr. Nakagawa said smiling.**

"**Oh yes, does it have room service, I like to make a complaint to the management." Kanzaki replied with a smirk.**

**Mr. Nakagawa walks close to Kanzaki and slaps her in face. Everyone is shocked and is more scared than before except for Kenji.**

**Mr. Nakagawa could only laugh. "Smart and has a mouth, maybe you can be useful when I get through with you." He touches Kanzaki's breasts in a forceful way. But he only gets a mouthful of spit on his face from Kanzaki.**

**He wipes the spit from his face and could only smile more. Increasing his interest. Kanzaki does not like that look at all. She was always a tease to the male teachers and students but this time it was real. Mr. Nakagawa walks away from her for the moment. **

"**Sir let me take care of that bitch." The man said insulted that she would dare attack his boss. Mr Nakagawa raised his hand quickly to stop his subordinate. "No need." He said. "She's not important right now, we have the most important one tied up and his parents will pay handsomly to get him back. The girl are just extra bonuses."**

**The men laughed around him and turned there eyes on the girls making Uhehara worried.**

"**Urumi, what are we going to do?" speaking to Kanzaki in a low voice.**

"**Anko, I honestly don't know." Kanzaki spoke. "But I do know someone knows about this and he is very pissed."**

"**Onizuka?" Uhehara said quickly and Urumi noodded her head.**

"**Now then." Mr. Nakagawa spoke "Let's turn our attention to Mr. Takatasuka." with a snap of his fingers two men quickly pick Kenji up.**

"**Kenji!" Tomoko yelled. "Leave him alone! What's he done to you?"**

"**Tomoko shut up!" Uhehara said. "You'll only make it worse for him."**

**Kenji could only smile at the girls. "Don't worry, everything will be thing will be fine." **

"**Your very confident Mr. Takatasuka. Mr. Nakagawa replied. "Given your current situation, bring him in."**

**More men come in with Euichi appearing behind them.**

"**Euichi?" Uhehara looked on becoming angry "You bastard! Why are you doing this?"**

**Euichi never replied becoming silent.**

"**Come now, cheer up." Mr. Nakagawa smiled. "It's just a family reunion, Euichi you will be rewarded for you loyalty."**

"**Thank you, my loyalty is to you sir." Euichi said without any hesitation.**

**Surprised, Kenji tried to break free but the men quickly hold him down. "Euichi! We had a deal! You promised me!"**

**Euichi turns around and walks slowly to Kenji and looks him in the eye with a smile. "I promised you nothing, did you think that this was a fairy tale? That only happens in the movies."**

**The girls continue looking on, Kanzaki especially. "What are they talking about?" She wondered. **

**At that moment Kenji realizes his mistake. "Then it was a lie? What you told me was all for nothing?"**

**Euichi looked on now turning his attention to the girls. "Kenji, I think_ she _wouldn't accept you now for who you are. She would reject you just like everybody else like your father did." He said with a laugh.**

"**Shut up." Kenji said with voice lowered.**

**Euichi contined with his insults. "I don't know why you pity him he did the same thing to her and look how she turned out. What a waste." Continuing to look at the girls especially one.**

**Kanzaki looks on wondering why Euichi is staring at her. "Is he talking about?"...She knows now..."NO!" **

"**Shut up." Kenji replied with his voice growing louder.**

**But the insults get more personal. "Well now, if only your mother was here to see you how you turned out." Euichi continued. "At least she died early not to see the dissapoinment you become." With that he lets out a roar of laughter.**

**Kenji heard enough. "SHUT UP!" Something happens quickly and everyone is shocked at what just happenend. Euichi is on the floor.**

**Mr. Nakagawa looks on not too very happily. "Euichi! Alright it's time to teach our guest a lesson." The men quickly grab Kenji ready to do their worst. **

"**STOP!" The men turned around quickly to see Euichi stand up and wipe the blood from his face.**

"**Let me handle it."**

"**Okay boys hold him down." Mr. Nakagawa ordered. And the men quickly respond.**

**Euichi walks to Kenji and punches him in the face, then again and again and again as the girls watched in horror.**

"**I can't look anymore stop it!" Uhehara yelled.**

**Tomoko looks on beginning to cry. "Leave him alone!"**

**Kanzaki just looked on without any emotion, She could only think about her father, trying not to believe what is happining in front of her eyes. "No, it can't be." She wondered. "It's not possible." **

**Euichi contined to punch Kenji until one final blow that sends Kenji to the ground. Something falls out of his eye, a contact, but this contact has hidden something, something that Kenji has feared all his life.**

"**Alright! Give me a mirror." Euichi demanded and one of the men gives him a mirror.**

**Euichi walks next to Kenji who's on the ground hiding his face in the dirt, trying to hide himself.**

"**What's the matter? Afraid to look in the mirror?" Replied Euichi as he moved the mirror next to Kenji but he refuses to look.**

**Euichi becomes more aggressive. "Come on, Kenji. Afraid to look at yourself?" Euichi continued to move the mirror closer but Kenji still refuses to look.**

**Euichi's impatience contiuned to grow. "We'll have to do this the hard way." He replied. He grabs Kenji by the hair to force him to look, his face now appeared before the girls and they can't believe what just happened.**

**Anko gasped. "His eyes there just like..."**

"**Urumi, he's just like you." Tomoko said interrupting.**

**Kanzaki looked one not saying a word.**

**Kenji's left eye was blue just like Urumi's but it was short lived as Kenji quickly let loosed from Euichi by hitting him from the back of his head. Euichi falls down again with blood coming from his nose.**

**Euichi, touching the blood from his nose only gets more angry.**

"**Why you son of a..." Euichi uses the mirror to hit Kenji dead center in the head as it shatters in pieces. Kenji falls down to the ground unconscious.**

**The girls are now stunned unable to do anything but it was far from over. **

"**Now then since you won't do what we want you too I guess we have to send your parents a going away present." Euichi pulls out his gun and points it at Kenji's head. "Say goodbye." As Euchi began to squeeze his finger on the trigger.**

**Before anything could happen one person yells out she can't take it no more.**

"**STOP! DON'T KILL HIM!"**

**Everyone stops and looks at Urumi Kanzaki. She has never been more scared that she has been before. More so than what Onizuka did when they made that jump. Mr. Nakagawa could only look with amusement.**

"**Well, the tough girl speaks what do you have to say?" As he looked on.**

**Kanzaki bowed her head not wanting to say it but she has to. "Please don't kill him I'll do whatever you want." As tears flowed from her eyes. **

**Anko looked on in despair. "Urumi, why?"**

**Kanzaki ignored Uhehara and continued. "Please I'm begging you don't kill him." As she slumped a little more knowing she has to keep whatever dignity she has to save Kenji and her friends.**

"**Euichi, put the gun away." Mr. Nakagawa ordered.**

**Euichi was angry but he was not going to disobey his boss's order. He puts his gun in his coat pocket.**

**Mr. Nakagawa walks over to Kanzaki and raises her head. She could only look at him and be frightened and disgusted at the same time. **

"**Were going to have a good time together." As Mr.Nakagawa smiled at his prize. He moves closer and presses his lips against hers.**

"**That wasn't so bad wasn't it?" As he finished.**

"**I've kissed better." Kanzaki snapped back trying to put on a brave face.**

"**We'll see." He said continuing to smile as somecome approches Mr. Nakagawa from the door.**

"**Mr. Nakagawa." the person replied.**

"**What is it?"**

**The man becomes hesitant a little but speaks. "It's the boss he's on the phone."**

"**Perfect timing." He said disgusted. "That old fart just won't choke on his own respirator." He turns around to leave with his men not too far behind. **

**The man who splashed water on the girls earlier stops to gloat. "Don't leave we'll be back to have some more**

**fun." as he laughed closing the door. **

**The girls are all alone now with Kenji still lying unconscious and they are more scared that they have ever been. Urumi could only look into space assuming the worst but she gets an earful from Anko.**

"**HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled, "Urumi? What were you thinking?"**

"**I didn't have a choice." Urumi said softly. What do you think I'm supposed to do stand there and do nothing? It's the only way."**

**Anko wasn't buying into Kanzaki's "sacrifice." "It dosen't matter anymore! Were already dead!" At that moment she starts to cry knowing what time she has wasted because of her stubbornness to tell someone how she truly feels. **

"**Yoshikawa, I didn't have the nerve to say how I felt but now I may never get the chance." As she continued crying.**

**As they continued to bicker, Tomoko was looking at something that interested her which wasn't hard to do.**

"**TOMOKO!" Kanzaki yelled now irritated, "What are you staring at?"**

"**I'm staring at Kenji he just winked at me." Tomoko said happily.**

**This only annoyed Kanzki more. "This is not the time, Tomoko he's unconscious!"**

"**No he isn't look." **

**Urumi quickly turned her head to look at Kenji's lifeless body and to her surprise, caught Kenji winking at **

**Tomoko again, Urumi stood there with a puzzled look as Kenji closes his eyes quickly.**

"**Kenji?" Kanzaki answered. **

**Knowing that he is caught red-handed he finally decides to confess.**

"**I've thought they would never leave." He said as he gets up and does a flip were his arms are now in front of him. He picks up the remants from the mirror and takes out a key and frees himself.**

"**What the hell?" Kanzaki looked on surprised and pissed.**

"**What's going on?" Uhehara said looking confused.**

**Tomoko didn't have to be wait to be fooled. "Kenji! Your okay!" as she jumped and down.**

**Kenji looked and become red-faced quickly. "Um Tomoko, can you stop, somehow I'm getting aroused." as he said in a high-pitched voice.**

"**Oh. Okie-Dokie." As she stopped.**

**Kenji comes to each girl and releases each one, but they still don't know what is going on.**

"**Come on, we got to get out of here." Kenji replied.**

"**Were not going anywhere." Kanzaki said more pissed. "Not until you tell us what the hell is going on!"**

"**There's no time!" Kenji said looking over his shoulder, "You have to trust me, we got to save Euichi."**

**Hearing this, Uhehara could not believe it. One time they were going to die now they are being saved?**

"**What? Save Euichi?"**

"**Yes." Kenji said continuing to look around. "He's risking his life and mine I owe him."**

"**NO!" I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are!" Kanzaki demanded.**

"**Dammit! Kanzaki!" Kenji yelled. "I would tell you if there's time but..."**

**The door opens.**

"**Oh No." Kenji said.**

"**Alright!" The man said returning. "Time for, what the..."**

**Someone gets knocked down. Very hard.**

**Great Student Takasutka**

**Chapter 12**

**At Holy Forest Academy It's after midnight. Usually there should be no one around but there are four people waiting. Waiting for something to happen soon and time is running out if it dosen't happen.**

**Azuza was taking care of Williams arm while Yoshihkawa and Onizuka were both squatting looking for something anything to show. **

"**Mr Onizuka, you think he's coming soon?" Yoshihkawa answered.**

"**Of Course." Onizuka said confidently. "You think my friend ever let me down before?"**

**Yoshihkawa looked at Onizuka a little strange that he would forget so quickly. "Well there was this one time..."**

**Onizuka was now pissed. "ALRIGHT! Don't remind me! I did get out of that situation did I?"**

**Yoshihkawa dosen't say another word but he begins to snicker a little that Onizuka was reminded not so long ago.**

**Knowing this Onizuka trys to grab Yoshihkawa. "Why you little!..."**

"**ONIZUKA!" Azuza yelled ready to slap Onizuka to the next school day .**

"**UH-OH!" Onziuka stops quickly to avoid the current routine he has been getting. "Hey Azuza!" as he smiled I'm just ecouraging the boy." As he puts his arm around Yoshihkawa. "HA! HA! HA!" as he laughed weakly.**

"**I'll bet." Azuza said angrily.**

"**This is wonderful campus, Ms. Futysuki." Williams said still looking .**

"**Oh, well thank you Mr. Williams." Azuza said but still keeping her eye on Onizuka. "How's your arm?"**

"**A little better but I still need to get to the hospital." He said still grimacing from the encounter that almost killed them. **

"**Don't worry as soon as Onizuka's friend come I'll take you there." Azuza said smiling.**

"**Thank you." Williams replied also with a smile.**

**As they continued to wait Williams thought it best to set the record straight.**

"**By the way Ms. Futysuki."**

"**Yes." Azuza answered.**

"**Don't think of Kenji as a bad influence on the school. Deep down inside he wanted to be here. To meet people his own age, to become normal."**

"**Normal? How so?"**

"**For a long time Mr. Takatasuka kept things to himself and did things that I think he now regrets. But that all change when he received the tape I told you before."**

**Azuza now remebered. "The tape you told me about, what was on it?"**

"**From his birth father. I haven't been able to figure it out but after he seen it change everything for him. But I fear it may be too late." Williams said sadly.**

**Azuza looked on and knowing this she will not have anyone be down on themselves. "Williams don't worry we'll find Kenji and the others." As she continued to smile letting Williams know she is on his and his young ward's side. Williams smiled back returning the favor.**

"**HEY ONIZUKA!" a voice cries out.**

**Onizuka turns around to see who it is. "What? Murai?"**

**Murai, Kusano, Fujiyoushi, Miayabi and Kikuchi all run up to the Holy Forest campus to meet their teacher.**

"**What are you doing here?" Onizuaka answered. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"**

**His students looked at him puzzled. "Onizuka, it's Friday Night do you think anybody's in bed?" Murai replied.**

"**Okay forget it!" Onizuka snapped not wanting to be embarrassed. 'Anyway why are you here?"**

"**Miaybi told us about Kanzaki and why she went to the hotel." Murai said concerned.**

"**What! Did any of you went to the hotel?" Onizuka yelled. "You could have been hurt or worse!"**

"**Well we kinda did go." Murai said. "After we saw the explosion on tv."**

"**Explosion?" Onizuka wondered.**

**Azuza whispered in his ear to remind him of what they went through. "The explosion on the top floor that we were in."**

**Onziuka whispers back. "Oh yeah, that's right I was thinking about the food at the time."**

"**What? You were thinking about food?" Azuza said with her voice a little raised.**

"**Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Murai demanded.**

**Onizuka panicked and decided to use the one thing he knows about his street smarts. Lie. "Nothing Murai!"**

**Onizuka smiled. "Just how me and Azuza had a great time at the hotel! We were holding hands at that point."**

"**What?" Azuza said surprised.**

"**Yeah it got really romantic, Azuza couldn't keep her hands off me." Onizuka boasted with a grin.**

"**ONIZUKA!" Azuza now was angry.**

**The students wanted to know more.**

"**Really?" Murai said happily. "What happened next?"**

"**Did you guys kiss?" Kusano said also wanting to know.**

**Fujiyoushi took it one step further. "After dinner did you go to the love hot..."**

"**Fujiyoushi!" Miaybi slaps Fujiyoushi up-side the head just like Azuza would do.**

"**OW!" I was just asking!" Fujiyoushi yelled rubbing his head.**

**Kikuchi remained silent throughout the conversation.**

"**Well I can't kiss and tell but you can look at the smile on Azuza's face."As Onizuka laughed.**

**All the students looked at Azuza and what they saw was a women who face turned red with anger and not a smile.**

"**Dude does she look happy?" Fujiyoushi asked.**

"**I don't think so." Kusano said stepping back a little.**

"**This dosen't look good." Murai said a little worried. "What do you think Kukuchi?"**

**Kukuchi still remained silent until everyone hears a loud thud on the ground.**

**Everyone looks down at Onizuka, his face flat on the ground somewhat unconscious.**

"**There's your answer Murai." Kukuchi said.**

"**Hey, Onizuka, are you alright?" Murai said poking Onizuka's body if it's still breathing.**

**There was no answer for a minute but this dosen't stop Onizuka to remain positive. "Don't worry she just gave me a goodnight kiss." as he mumbled with his face still on the ground.**

"**NO I DID NOT!" Azuza yelled.**

"**See told you." Onizuka said with his face still on the ground letting out a grin.**

"**WHY YOU!..." Azuza was ready to give her co-teacher another beating until lights appeared. It blinded everyone for a second until it beacame clear it was a car.**

"**Hey you guys isn't that the vice principal's Cresta?" Kusano said now worried.**

"**You know what happens when Onizuka is near that Cresta right?" Fujiyoushi whispered. **

"**What happens?" Miyabi asked overhearing.**

**Everyone quickly kept their mouth shut.**

"**Ms. Futysuki?" **

**Azuza keeps quiet also, not looking at the Cresta.**

"**Anyone?" Miyabi looks around knowing she will not get an answer.**

**The lights are off from the Cresta and someone gets out.**

"**Alright Onizuka here's the car,you better have a good explanation why I stole if from your vice principal's**

**house."Ryujji demanded. **

"**STOLEN?" Everyone asked.**

**Onizuka finally gets up showing a couple of scratches on his face but this is no ordinary teacher. "Thanks Ryujji, I knew you come through, now all we need is the police to follow us."**

**Everyone stood there a little shocked the police?**

"**Mr. Onizuka." Yoshihkawa asked. "I don't understand why did Mr. Ryujji steal the vice principal's car?"**

"**He didn't you did." Onizuka said chuckling.**

"**WHAT! Mr Onizuka what are you saying?" Yoshihkawa yelled.**

"**Hey! Were going on your reputation why you got kicked out of Holy Forest and those other schools." Onizuka said trying to make his student understand. **

"**I only got into fights and did pranks, but I didn't go that far in stealing cars." Yoshihkawa said freaking out.**

"**What were you thinking?"**

"**We been trying to figure that out since he got back." Murai said laughing.**

"**Shut up Murai!" Onizuka snapped. "Were doing this so the cops can chase us."**

"**What for?" Yoshihkawa wondered.**

"**What do you think?" As Onizuka lit another cigarette trying to get his student to figure it out.**

**Yoshihkawa thought for a while but his mind was always on Uherhara then he realized:**

"**The Yakusa?"**

"**That's right." Onizuka replied but he knew he was not done.**

"**Kikuchi, you have it?"**

"**Of course." Kuichi said confindently as he approached Onizuka and gave him a stack of printed material.**

"**What's that Mr. Onizuka?" Yoshihkawa said looking on.**

**Onizuka lets out another puff of smoke from his cigarette and smiled, making his students and Azuza still trying to figure out his "methods."**

"**Before we met our "host" I called Kikuchi to check on his laptop for phone calles made by Kenji.**

"**Phone calls?" Everyone asked.**

**Murai as usual was quick to judge. "What are you doing now Onizuka? Looking into those 1-900-numbers again?"**

"**NO!" Onizuaka yelled. "That was last week! But anyway Kenji has been making a lot of calls to one person and it's been like this before our little trip two years ago."**

"**Okinowa?" Yoshihkawa answered.**

**Bingo! And he gets a prize with Ms. Futysuki! Onizuka yelled out suprisig Azuza a little.**

"**Onizuka. I don't get it, why does that trip to Okinowa has anything to do with us? That was two years ago!" Murai said unconvinced.**

**Onizuka was not only to happy or drunk to answer. "Not you or anyone else. Just one person. And she was being watched when we were on the plane, at the hotel, and that incident on the island." **

**Now everyone begun to realize who but no one would say her name except for one who never went to Okinowa.**

"**Urumi?" Miyabi answered.**

"**That's right." Onizuka said smiling as he walked towards her. "The person who was watching her was also looking at his sister and it's all here." he gives the form to Miaybi to see.**

**Miyabi looks it over and as she reads a blank stare appears on her face. Something on that form made her so afraid of what it would do that the papers jusf fall off her hand.**

"**Miaybi what's wrong?" Fujiyoushi said trying to snap her out of it.**

**But it was too late for comforting. "So did she tell you?" Onizuka said letting out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. **

"**I promised her." Miyabi replied. "She'll never forgive me if it came out."**

**Onizuka walks slowly to Miyabi and puts his hands on her shoulders. They been through this before. When will she begin to realize that she dosen't have to go it alone. Now that someone loves her and will do anything to make her happy. **

"**Miyabi," Onizuka replied. "Don't you think it's time, you can't blame others for your problems and you can't take it out on others what was done in the past."**

**Miaybi looked at her teacher square in the face and could not lie to him beacause he knows her so well. Tears began to come down her face.**

"**ONIZUKA!" Miaybi cried out. "It's all my fault!" She grabs her teacher and bows her head on his chest crying. Onizuka doesn't know how many times Miaybi has done this. But he is finally pleased that his student is growing up.**

**Fujiyoushi walks over and picks up the paper.**

"**Fujiyoshi, what does the paper say?" Murai asked.**

**As he looks through he is surprised at the last name of person who called Kenji for the last two years.**

"**Euichi Uhehara?" **

"**NO WAY!" Kusano yelled. "Uhehara never mentioned she had a brother."**

"**Onizuka! What the hell is going on?" Murai demanded wanting to know the truth as everyone did.**

**Onizuka lets go of Miaybi and looks at her. He is confident she can stand on her own two feet. "Let Miaybi tell you, are you okay?"**

**She shakes her head yes and wipes her tears away. She is ready. "Everyone, it's true Euichi Uhehara is Anko's brother but you don't know half the story. When she was little she was abused by her brother. He would take it out on her whenever he got into trouble. Their father would sometimes beat him to the point he had bruises. He thought he was doing the right thing but he was hurting both of them."**

"**Miaybi, I..." Fujiyoushi tries to say something but is cut off quickly.**

"**Let me finish." Miyabi answered. She turns to Yoshihkawa. "Yoshikawa, I'm sorry."**

"**For what?" Yoshihkawa asked wanting to know. **

"**That Anko was punishing you all those years she took it out on you because she was picked on and she couldn't defend herself when she was little."**

"**It dosen't matter, look how I turned out." Yoshihkawa said truing around and bowing his head not wanting to hear anymore. He doesn't know who to believe.**

"**It does matter." Miyabi said more confidently. "She told me what you did at Okinowa. You saved her life and made her see what she was, that is why she is in love with you."**

**Now everyone knows. It was quiet for a while but not when Murai, Kusano and Fujiyoushi are around to mess things up.**

"**So that's why Uhehara is in love with Yoshihkawa?" Kusano said.**

"**Gee I was wondering why she was always acting so weird towards him." Murai said scratching the back of his head.**

"**Just like when you act weird towards Kujirakawa?" Kusano chuckled.**

**Out of nowhere Murai punches Kusano in the chest. "It not about me you idiot!"  
**

"**Oh yeah dumbass!" Kusano grabs Murai by the headlock and starts slapping his head.**

**As they continued there "disagreement." Fujiyoushi ignores them and walks slowly to Miaybi, Miyabi steps back a little but Fujiyoushi reaches her quickly and touches both his hands on her cheeks and there eyes meet.**

"**Fujiyoshi." Miaybi said with eyes about to well up.**

"**Don't say anything." He said as he presses his lips to hers. Everyone is surprised and smiles for them except for Murai and Kusano who are still fighting.**

**Onizuka decides to break this up. "Guys, I don't want to interrupt, but your missing a moment." They both stop wondering why Onizuka would interfere, they both look and both their jaws dropped.**

"**I don't believe it! There kissing! And I never kissed a girl before!" Kusano said now jealous.**

**Murai took it a little harder. "I knew it! There's was something going on between them! You bastard! I was suppose to get the girl before you!" He slumps down on the ground feeling sorry for himself.**

**Fujiyoushi and Miaybi are still kissing until someone interupts.**

"**I'm sorry to interrupt but the police are going to be here any minute." Kikuchi said bringing everyone back to reality.**

"**WHAT! THE POLICE?" Everyone yelled.**

"**Onizuka why are the police coming here?" Azuza wondered.**

**Onizuka slaps his forehead how could he forget which wasn't a problem. "Oh! Did I forget that there is a APB on the Vice Principal's Cresta? Good work Kikuchi!" With his thumbs-up smiling.**

"**Same old Onizuka never changes." Ryujji said picking his nose.**

"**Onizuka! The cops are coming here? We could be all arrested!" Murai replied freaking out.**

**Onizuka just looked at his nervous student and shrugged his shoulders surprising him that he is not thinking that this situation is serious. "Murai, you or anyone else is not being arrested, It will be me and Yoshihkawa when the police come they will be chasing us to a warehouse."**

"**A warehouse? You mean Kenji and the others?" Azuza said beginning to figure out Onziuzka's plan.**

**Onizuka moved closer to Azuza knowing he needs her confidence. "Azuza, don't worry we'll bring them home, Willimas thanks."**

**Williams could only smile knowing he has at least helped. "No it should be me that should thank you, I hope the information will be most helpful."**

"**Alright." Onizuka said smiling back. "Yoshikawa are you ready?" as he finished his sentenced in the backdrop everyone could hear the sirens.**

**Yoshihkawa moved his head up and his thoughts are now on one person that no else in world now matters.**

"**Mr. Onizuka, I'm driving." He said.**

**Onizuka was surprised "You can drive too?"**

"**You seen me play those driving games right?" Yoshihkawa said as he walked to the driver's side.**

"**Yeah sure." Onizuka said without a gulp from his throat and a little sweat. "Let's go." Onizuka walks to the passenger side and goes in. **

**Before Yoshihkawa goes in Kikuchi stops him. He hopes he saves someone he began to think about since she came back three years ago.**

"**Yoshikawa."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Bring her back okay?"**

"**Sure, there's one thing?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Did you know?"**

"**Yes, she told me on the rooftop when Kenji called Euichi." Kikuchi said truthfully as he always has been.**

**Yoshihkawa clenched his fist and punched Kikuchi square in the face. He falls down and everyone is shocked.**

"**Now were even." Yoshihkawa replied as they been friends for a long and for the first time Kikchi betrayed his trust.**

"**I know." As Kikuchi wiped the blood from his chin and letting out a smile confusing everyone.**

"**Okay Onizuka let's go." Yoshihkawa said as he goes in the car and turns the key.**

"**Um Okay." Onizuka replied scratching his head and strapping his seat belt real tight.**

**Yoshihkawa puts on the gas and the Cresta stars burining rubber as Yoshihkawa spins it a couple of times. Then it darts out onto the streets with the police not too far behind.**

**Murai gets up and wants to know what is going on. "What happened Kikuchi? Why did Yoshihkawa punched you?"**

"**Don't worry about it." Kuichi said like it never happened. He gets up and begins to walk away. "I'm going home see you." As he walked away his smile turns to worry. He hopes that Yoshihkawa and Onizuaka succeed.**

"**Well that's it for me." Ryuji replied. "I better get going the wife is going to be worried if I stay out too late." Replying about Nagisa who he married with a baby on the way. You guys keep an eye on Onizuka especially you Azuza." Azuza was surprised but Ryuji doesn't have to lie. One day they will be together. Azuza continues to look on red-faced as Ryuji leaves. **

"**What just happened? What's going on?" Murai said with a puzzled look.**

"**All I know is you better not piss off Yoshihkawa." Kusano said.**

"**Okay boys." Azuza answered. "Help me with Mr. Williams were going to the hospital."**

"**What? Are you we going to be there all weekend?" Murai complained. "What about Fujiyoushi?"**

"**He has to take his girlfriend home so you two are stuck with me not unless you want detention." Azuza said with a wink.**

"**I see you point. Let's go Kusano." Murai said leaving.**

"**Aww man! I never get to do anything!" Kusano said also complaing walking behind them.**

**Now Miaybi and Fujiyoushi are alone but they know they can trust each other and don't want this to end. They hold hands and hug each other.**

"**Miyabi I love you and I don't want care what happens just as long as we are together." Fujiyoushi said.**

"**I love you too thank you for being there for me." Miaybi replied hugging back. They release and continue to hold hands.**

"**Come on I'll take you home." Fujiyoushi said ready to leave.**

**But Miyabi had other ideas. "Fujiyoshi, I don't want to go home we have to do something."**

"**What?" Fujiyoushi asked wondering.**

"**Come on." As she smiled taking his hand. "We have unfinished business."**

**Fujiyoushi realized what was happining quickly. "Uh okay, are you sure?"**

**She shook head yes. "Did you bring them?" Wanting to know.**

"**Always." Fujiyoushi said as he smiled back.**

**Miaybi was pleased as they both go to the rooftop.**

**Great Student Takatasuka**

**Chapter 13**

**Somewhere in the warehouse four young people are scared. They don't know what will happen in the next couple of hours if they don't get out soon. But one perosn Kenji Takatasuka, is confident they will all pull through. He knows this, he only wishes one person could believe him. But for now he feels something and it's not pleasant.**

"**OWWWW! TOMOKO!" as Kenji screamed.**

"**Stand still." Tomoko demanded. "It won't gets better if you keep moving." As she applied more alcohol to his brusied face.**

"**But it stings! And it burns too. OWWW!" Kenji yelled overreacting.**

"**What a baby." Tomoko said shaking her head "At least Urumi didn't cry when she cut her hand."**

"**That's the problem." Kenji said angrily. "Urumi doesn't want to feel, she wants to be miserable like..."**

"**Shhh..." Tomoko said trying to get Kenji to lower his voice. "She might hear you." They both turn around to look at Kanzaki as she is far away looking at the wall.**

"**She's been like that since we got out." Uhehara said walking next to them.**

"**Well then it's time for her to get back to reality." As Kenji gets up and walks towards her.**

"**Kenji don't..." Uhehara tried to stop him but her arm is pulled.**

**Uhehara turns around quickly to see Tomoko is holding her.**

"**Tomko, why you stopped me?"**

"**They need to be alone." Tomoko said as they continued looking on.**

**Kenji finally walks next to Kanzaki as she contines to look at the wall it remains silent for a while until she finally decides to speak.**

"**Is it true?" She answers**

**Kenji replies with a nod and it's a yes. Kanzaki face begins to change quickly. She is now more angry than ever. But she can't do a thing about it. How could this happen? She thought she was alone but now that has changed.**

"**Why didn't he tell me?" Kanzaki said bitterly.**

"**He didn't tell both of us until two years ago."**

**Urumi turns her head to face Kenji. "You knew?" she said now more angry than ever.**

"**Yes through Euichi" Kenji replied, "He gave me a tape from him. It told me everything about you, but it also brought danger for him because he has a lot of enemies."**

"**So what does Euichi get? How much?" Kanzaki said.**

**Kenji just looked at Kanzaki. Knowing this is more about money. "He gets a whole new life, he tells the authorities everything about the organization, he gets immunity but..."**

**Kanzaki immediately knows and cuts Kenji off. "He never gets to see Uhehara again."**

**Kenji remained silent.**

"**That's no life!" Kanzaki yelled. "It's just another prison!"**

"**What would you want him to do?" Kenji said calmly. "Knowing he could be killed at any time?"**

"**He could just walk away and be with his family."**

"**What about us? Were..."**

**Kanzaki cuts Kenji off again. She could not accept this. "Were not." She said with a cold stare.**

**Kenji could not believe what he heard. Hearing this he walks away from Kanzaki a little. Deep down his heart sank to hear her say it. But being a actor he covered it up to mask his hurt.**

"**I'm disappointed in you." Kenji said.**

"**That makes two of us." As Kanzaki walked away from him. Kenji turned his head a little hoping she would return. She did as she picked up something.**

"**What's Urumi doing?" Uhehara asked puzzled.**

"**Leave them alone." Tomoko said. "They have to settle this whatever the outcome." Uhehara could not believe what she has seen. Tomoko serious? But why? Uhehara began to figure it out between Tomoko and Kenji.**

**Urumi walked back towards Kenji with the object in her hand. Kenji turns around hoping she would reconsider. That was not the case as he began to sweat and move away.**

"**Look at it." Kanzaki demanded.**

"**What are you doing?" Kenji said, his voice beginning to be more nervous.**

"**I said look at it." Kanzaki said once more as she puts the object in front of him. Kenji could only walk away refusing to see it with his arm across his face.**

"**Urumi stop it." Kenji replied, "Don't force me or I'll..."**

"**What?" Kanzaki said cutting Kenji off quickly with her voice raised. "I can look at myself, why can't you?" **

**As she mocks Kenji by looking at herself them moving the object towards Kenji by walking closer to him.**

**Uhehara and Tomoko could only look and be sad as Urumi continues to move towards Kenji. He continues to back away until he is against the wall. Kenji is now forced to his hands and knees refusing to look.**

"**Urumi stop!" Kenji said with his voice shaking. "I'm begging you."**

"**Just when I begged to that scumbag to save you and my friends? When you staged it all this time? Good acting, maybe I'll get to see you in amovie if you live long enough." She would not listen, she was known for getting her revenge and she would stop at nothing to see that person suffer. Kenji bows down even more to be humiliated and this brought out a smile in Kanzaki until..."**

"**You've done enough Urumi stop!" Tomoko yelled surprising Uhehara.**

"**What for?" Kanzaki said with a little laughter. "He's nothing but a coward!" As she countinued to put the object in front of Kenji making him trappped like a rat in cage. Out of nowhere Tomoko moves closer to Urumi. Urumi wonders what she is up to until two slaps occur. One slap to break the object into pieces and the other that hits Kanzaki's face. Uhehara and Kanzaki are stunned especially Urumi who rubs her face in shock.**

"**I told you, leave him alone!" Tomoko yelled as she moves towards Kenji and picks him up.**

"**I, I don't understand?" Urumi said quietly.**

"**That's your problem you don't let anyone in it always has to be about you!" Tomoko said coutinuing to yell.**

**Urumi could not believe was she was hearing. **

"**Tomoko were friends." Kanzaki said as she continued holding her cheek.**

"**True friends don't treat anyone like dirt!" Tomoko said angrily. Afterwords Tomoko eyes start to well.**

"**I don't think we should be friends anymore." She said.**

**This stunned Kanzaki. If Tomoko shuts her out she will have no one to turn to. Even though Onizuka and Kickuchi are there for her. Tomoko's innocence kept Kanzaki sane.**

"**But I need you." Kanzaki replied.**

"**You only need yourself!" Tomoko cried out as she walks away with tears in her eyes. Kenji walks away also glancing at Kanzaki a little before finally catching up to Tomoko.**

**Uhehara walks close to Urumi to see what she could do to salvage anything that was once a friendship.**

"**Urumi are you okay?"**

**Kanzaki just stands there with a tear coming down her face. "She's never done that to me before. It's because of..."**

"**Kenji?" Uhehara said.**

"**Of course." Kanzaki said still angry and blaming Kenji for what is happening. "He only wants to hurt people and make them suffer."**

"**Just like you." Uhehara said calmly.**

**Urumi was surprised what Uhehara said and she was right. This time she didn't say a word.**

"**Don't worry, welcome to the club." As Uhehara sits and bows her head down. Knowing she would do anything to see Yoshihkawa again and this time tell him.**

**A couple of minutes pass as Kenji and Tomoko return. There was silence for a while but Kenji has to take the lead. They need to leave this place and it will get more dangerous if they don't.**

"**Uhehara, Urumi, we got to get out of here, before we go Tomoko wants to say something."**

**Tomoko moves forward with her head down while Urumi and Uhehara looked on. Hoping nothing else will happen that could tear them apart.**

"**I'm sorry for slapping you Urumi."**

"**Don't worry, I needed it to knock some sense into me." Kanzaki said as she cotinued rubbing her cheek.**

"**Uhehara, I'm sorry also."**

"**For what?" You don't need to apologize to me." Uhehara said a little surprised.**

"**For my behavior, I don't know what came over me." Tomoko said dissapointed in herself.**

"**You did, you care for someone." Uhehara said smiling.**

**Tomko realized this as she looked at Kenji and became red-faced. She turns away quickly leaving Kenji puzzled and scratching the back of his head.**

"**Don't worry." Uhehara replied. "I care for someone also but I have this feeling..."**

**She was cut off quickly by a loud voice.**

**SPREAD OUT! LOOK FOR THEM! THE BOSS WANTS THEM ALIVE!" **

**The four young students heard footsteps coming quickly up the stairs. The girls move close together and now are more frightened. **

"**Oh No! There coming!" Tomoko said holding Urumi's arm.**

**Kenji had other ideas and he was not planning on getting caught a second time.**

"**Everyone! To the ramp!" He yelled as everyone ran to the ramp. It wasn't long before they were spotted.**

"**There they are get them!" One of the men yelled form Mr Nakagawa's gang as they continued to move closer.**

**All the girls begin to climb the ramp hoping there is a safe place. As they continued Urumi turns around to see if Kenji is with them. He's not as stood there near the ramp waiting for them.**

"**Kenji! What the hell are you doing?" Urumi yelled.**

"**I'll hold them off. I know this place!" Kenji said still standing while not looking at the girls.**

"**Are you crazy? I'm coming down!" Kanzaki begin to move down the ramp but she is stopped. Tomoko is holding her wrist knowing she could get hurt or worse.**

"**Tomoko! What are you doing?" Kanzaki demanded.**

"**Let him, I trust him." Tomoko said with a smile.**

**This surprised Kanzaki now she knows why. "Gee I never thought you would be interested in a boy."**

"**Now who likes who?" Uhehara laughed.**

**Tomoko could not be more red-faced. "Shut up! Let's go!" as they contiued up the ramp and reaching the top safely.**

**Kenji is now alone as the Mr. Nakagawa's men appear with weapons.**

"**Okay pretty boy, looks like we have to really teach you a lesson." One of the men said.**

**Kenji looks and lets out a smile. "On the contrary, It you that going to get the lesson. Those weapons will only slow you down."**

"**What?" As the man answered, before he knows it he is knocked down quickly stunning the other men.**

"**Come on I'm waiting." Kenji said.**

"**You little bastard!" A large man said "I'm gonna..." He never finished his sentence as he lies on the floor unconscious as the men look at each other.**

"**Well?" Kenji said waving his hand. **

**They continued to look at each other and all agreed what must be done. "AHHHHHH!" As they yelled running towards Kenji but the outcome will remain the same.**

**Another part of Tokyo...There are sirens and it is focusing on one car but this driver is determined to save the one he is in love with, his sidekick isn't so sure.**

"**Watch that...AHHHH!" As Onizuka covers his eyes.**

"**Don't worry is was just a tree." Yoshihkawa said continuing to dodge and weave baffiling the cops.**

"**What! Are you nuts?" Onizuka freaked. "Where you learn to drive?"**

"**From you."**

**Onizuka was silent he taught his student too well. "I had to ask, WATCH THAT HILL, AHHHHH!"**

**The Cresta jumps off the hill like it is jumping cars in midair, Yoshihkawa is more determined as he grips the wheel, Onizuka on the other hand...was turning green.**

"**I think I'm gonna throw up."**

"**If your gonna do it, do it now! Were landing."**

"**Oh no!" Onizuka cringed holding anything for dear life as the car lands and both men jump, Yoshihkawa is ok but Onizuka...**

"**Ow! My head!"**

"**I told you to wear you seat belt." Yoshihkawa said steering the car straight and continuing like nothing happenend.**

**Onizuka was looking at himself and was wearing his seat belt but then he noticed something. Yoshihkawa was not the same person he knew four years ago. His student was becoming a man.**

"**Since when YOU became a teacher?" Onizuka asks.**

**Yoshihkawa didn't listen his mind was on something else. "Are they stil chasing us?"**

**Onizuka looks at the winshield. "Yeah and more are coming. Are we near it yet?"**

"**Almost, Uhehara hold on." Yoshihkawa said more focused.**

"**I've never seen you this determined, you definitley changed." Onizuaka said proudly.**

"**Because of you teacher, you told me to stand up for myself and be responsible for my own mistakes. But I had to learn it the hard way. Thank you." As Yoshihkawa smiled.**

**Onizuka could not be more proud he almost let out a tear but brushed it off quickly he didn't was anyone to know he was going soft. "Oh right, let's save your girlfriend and the others before..."**

"**ONIZUKAAAAA!" a voice yelled from another car.**

**Onzika frozed and his turned white. "Is it who I think it is?"**

**Yoshihkawa looks at the windshield. "Yup."**

"**Could you step on it?" As Onizuka slumps in his chair not to be seen.**

**Yoshikawa steps on the gas as the Cresta speeds away.**

"**Don't let them get away! Step on it officer!" As Uchiamadya yelled with half his body outside the car as it speeds down the street trying to catch up with the Cresta.**

"**Get back in the car sir!" The officer said driving. "You could get hurt staying out like that!" **

"**I pay your salary!" Uchiamadya yelled. "I want you to chase them now! Onizuka! I got you this time!" As he shouted with glee.**

**Both the officers looked at each other.**

"**What do you think sir?"**

"**It's his funeral." His superior said.**

"**Alright." The officer steps on the gas.**

"**WHOAAAAAAA!" Uchiamadya cries out as they speed away with the other police cars not too far behind.**

**At the warehouse...On the top ramp three girls are waiting for one to return but one of them is worried.**

"**I can't stand it! I have to go!" As Tomoko gets up.**

**Urumi pulls her down "Tomoko! Stand still! You want us to get caught?"**

"**She can't help it." Uhehara replied. "She likes him, she might even..."**

"**ANKO!" Now Tomoko face was bright red. But she knew Uhehara was right.**

"**I'm only teasing." Uhehara laughed.**

**Kanzaki looked at Uherhara and noticed after what they been through she felt calm and at peace. Something Kanzaki never tried. She needed to know why.**

"**Uhehara, I've never seen you so happy what gives?"**

"**I don't know." Uhehara said. "But I have this feeling everything is going to be all right."**

"**It's Yoshihkawa." Kanzaki immediately answered.**

**Uhehara nodded her head with a yes and her heart only ached for him more. "I can't explain but he's out there looking for me." She replied.**

"**Wow girl, you really fallen for him." Urumi smiled.**

**Uhehara blushed a little but wasn't embarrassed. "I didn't tell you this before but Yoshihkawa saved me on the trip to Okinawa, I almost died there because of I was before."**

"**Yeah. I remember." Urumi said. "I was kicking Onizuka's ass at the time, do you remember Tomoko?"**

"**Um no, I wasn't there I was doing commercials at the time." Tomoko said looking lost as she was triwling her hair.**

"**Oh that's right how stupid of me." Kanzaki chuckled.**

"**Now that you mentioned Onizuka he cured me of bullying was and opened my eyes of who I care about. Now I have to tell him." Uhehara said.**

"**Well I hope you to see that if we get out of here." Kanzaki replied now focused on waiting for Kenji.**

**The three young women stood silent for a while but something else was on Uhehara's mind.**

"**Urumi?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**What about you and Kikuchi?" Uhehara asked wondering.**

**Kanzaki let out a gasp and dosen't say anything as she was beginning to become red-faced until they heard footsteps.**

"**Someone's coming." Tomoko said now frightened.**

"**Hide!" Kanzaki demanded as the girls hid behind anything they could find large enough so they won't be seen.**

**The steps become louder until a figure shows and they countinue to hide until Tomoko move her head up a little to take a look. Her eyes widened and she knows who it is.**

"**Kenji! You're alright!" As Tomoko gets up quickly and runs to him.**

"**Tomoko!" Kanzaki yelled as she tried to stop her but it was too late as Tomoko runs to Kenji and hugs him. Kenji looked surprised because no one has ever hug him since his mother was still alive. Kenji begins to find this peaceful until...**

"**Owwww!" Kenji cringes as he hold his arm.**

"**Kenji you're bleeding!" Tomoko said as she stopped huggging him.**

"**Just a scrath, but too bad for them, they need the hospital more than I do." As Kenji begins to laugh but that is short lived. "Owwww!" As he holds his arm tightly with blood dripping through his hands.**

"**Stand still." Tomoko said as she rips a part of her dress and begins to bandage his arm. Kenji's eyes begin to wander and he is startled that Tomoko's figure gave him a tinginling feeling. This caused him to be a little embarrassed that he should be this way.**

"**What are you doing?" He demanded.**

"**I'm helping you what's wrong?" As Tomoko continued.**

"**You ripped your dress it must have been expensive."**

"**Don't worry it's on loan." As she smiled.**

"**On loan?" Kenji answered because he knows the desinger and she will be pissed and blame the hotel for the damage. "Tomoko is that dress one of a kind?"**

"**Yeah what's wrong?" As she finished bandaging Kenji's arm.**

**Kenji decided to change the subject. "Nothing, by the way nice legs."**

"**Oh you like them?" Tomoko smiled. "I can show you more." As she began to lift her dress showing her**

**panties. **

"**NO! NO! NO! That will be fine!" As Kenji puts her arms down with a high-picthed voice.**

"**Okie-Dokie." As Tomoko continued to smile at Kenji. "There you go." As she finished.**

"**Thank you." Kenji as he smiled a little.**

**Urumi and Uhehara approached them knowing they want to go home and forget this night.**

"**Looks like you handled them." Urumi said.**

"**I told you I would." Kenji replied hoping she would accept him.**

"**This dosen't change anything."**

"**I wish you reconsider."**

"**No." Urumi said now more cold as ever.**

**Kenji heart sanked some more but like all the other disappointments he moves on.**

"**Okay then let's go." Kenji said as they both walk to the elevator.**

"**What's up with them?" Tomoko said confused.**

"**I don't know." Uhehara said as they followed.**

**As the minutes rolled by the elevator goes down to the first floor and freedom awaits them. No one speaks for a while and each of them wondes what this experience has done to change them. Urumi Kanzaki could only look at the young man from across and could not forgive him for what he has done.**

"**Are you sure this is the way out?" Kanzaki said sarcastically.**

"**Positive, by the time we get down the authorities will be there and we'll be safe." Kenji answered.**

"**And then?"**

"**We go are separate ways." Kenji said but with his voice a little sad.**

**Hearing this Tomoko was worried. "Kenji what's wrong? Your saying like we'll never see you again."**

"**I'm a genius, I don't need school." Kenji said now turning away.**

**Tomoko didn't believe that and moved closer to comfort him. "Don't say that, Just think It over okay?"**

**Kenji, hearing this felt something, like he was wanted. He stands there thinking ,not looking at the girls but being a genuis makes a quick decision.**

"**Alright, I will for you." As Kenji turned around looking a Tomoko knowing she has his confidence.**

**Tomoko continues to smile as the elevator reaches the bottom.**

"**Okay, here we are we're getting out!" Kenji yelled.**

"**Allright!" Everyone yells.**

"**Yeah! I get to meet Mr. Snuggles!" Tomoko said proudly making Uhehara and Urumi look at her strangely.**

**As they left Kenji takes a deep breath and is ready. He decides to get back to his old life. He walks out proudly.**

"**See I told you we..."**

"**Um Kenji?" Kanzaki aswered.**

"**WHAT!" Kenji yelled not being in the mood as lifts up his head. "Uh-Oh." He said softly.**

"**We meet again Mr. Takatasuka." Mr. Nakagawa laughed as his men surrond the four young people with guns.**

"**AW SHIT!" Kenji cursed as he raised his arms.**

"**Way out huh? Nice going genius." Kanzaki said with a another sarcastic remark.**

"**Shut up." Kenji replied. With his middle finger showing what he thinks.**

**Great Student Takatasuka**

**Chapter 14**

**Kenji Takatasuka thought he knew everything. Since the day he was born he had an answer for any situation where he got into trouble, he knew what to do before anyone figured it out. But for the first time he had no clue what to do. And it did not involve just himself. It involved three other people who lives are in danger especially one who he hopes will accept the truth.**

**Mr. Nakagawa men quickly apprehend the four young students. Most of them grab Kenji because they know most of the men that tried to get him are still unconscious. **

"**What should we do with them now Mr. Nakagawa?" One of the men said.**

"**We have to speed up our plans, call Mr. Takatasuka's parents." Mr. Nakagawa said with a smirk.**

"**Leave them out of this!" Kenji yelled as he tried to break free but brought down more by the "strength" of the 10 men still holding Kenji.**

"**Kenji!" Tomoko yelled as she somehow breaks free and trys to run to Kenji but one of the men come out of nowhere and pushes her to the ground hard.**

"**Don't touch her." Kenji said softly with a little anger in his voice.**

"**Don't worry I'm ok." Tomoko replied as one of the men picked her up and held her.**

**With that settled Mr. Nakagawa truned his attention to one particular blone genius. "I've haven't forgotten out little get together." As he said laughing.**

"**I can hardly wait." As Urumi tried to put on a brave face knowing she is vulnerable, but for some reason she looks at Kenji like he needs to do something.**

**One of men approches Mr. Nakagawa and talks to him in his ear. He could only smile more knowing everything is going his way.**

"**Bring him." **

**The men bring the man and throw him down.**

**Uhehara looks and gasps she know who he is. "EUICHI!" She tries to free herself but the men hold her tightly.**

**Euichi looks up to his sister with a bruised face but what comes out of it is a smile. Uhehara is surprised why.**

"**It's all right, Uhehara everything will be fine." As his smile continued.**

**It is short lived as Mr. Nakagawa approches him and kicks him in the face.**

"**Easy for you to say." Mr. Nakagawa said with his voice rising in anger. "I once held you in high regard, I **

**even admired you, but now," He kicks Euichi in the face again. "YOU DO THIS!"**

**Uhehara, Tomoko and Urumi could only look and do nothing wondering if they will face the same fate. Kenji could only close his fists toghether.**

"**Oh I almost forgot, your friends won't be coming to help you." As Mr. Nakagawa finished adjusting his suit.**

**Kenji knows what he is talking about. He knows they failed. "Euichi." Kenji said with a sad voice.**

"**Kenji they knew what we were up to I'm sorry." as Euichi bowed his head.**

"**Don't worry you did all you could." As Kenji began to smile he turned his attention to someone who needs to hear him. "Uhehara, your brother is a good man don't forget that."**

**Saying this Uherhara was startled with what Kenji said.**

"**So much for compassion, do it." Mr Nakagawa ordered one of his men as they take out a gun and points it to Euichi's head.**

**Uhehara closes her eyes not bearing to look, Tomoko starts to cry hoping this nightmare will end once and for all. Urumi only goes into her own world looking lost as she always been. Kenji on the other hand raises his head and hears something.**

"**What?" He answered.**

"**What's that?" One of the men asked. As the sound grows louder.**

"**What are you waiting for? Do it now!" Mr Nakagawa yelled getting impaitent.**

"**Sorry Mr. Nakagawa." One of the men said, "But that sound, I think that's..."**

**He is cut off quickly as Mr. Nakagawa knows what it is and starts to run. The sound grows more louder.**

**The men try to figure out why their boss has left them. They didn't have to wait long.**

**A loud crash destroys the gate and all the men scatter.**

"**Look out!" One of the men yelled.**

**Before the men knew what was going on there was dust everywhere and everyone was coughing and no one could see what was happening. Kenji knew this was the time, he quickly takes out the two men holding him and runs to see who gave him the break he despartly nedded. When he reaches the Cresta he is stops confused that something or someone is inside. He moves closer to look then...**

**The doors open immediately and Kenji steps back.**

**Yoshihkawa! Are you CRAZY! You almost got us killed! A screaming Onizuaka said while leaving the car. **

**What you want me to do? Knock? Snapped back Yoshihkawa.**

"**Mr. Onizuka?" Kenji said with a surprised look but somehow was relieved they came at the right time because he was out of options.**

**Onizuka turned his attention to Kenji with a smile and wave. "Oh hi Kenji I knew we find you guys."**

"**How did you find us?" Kenji replied.**

"**You can thank you guardian." Onizuka said lighting a cigarette.**

"**How did you know?" Kenji wanting to know because he did not mentioned his whereabouts to anyone.**

"**Just a couple of phones call and a broken arm." **

"**Broken arm?" Kenji was now more confused.**

"**Long story." Onizuka said wanting to change the subject quickly.**

**Yoshihkawa approached now more impatient that he wanted to the girls especially one. "Mr. Onizuka, We have to find them before..." Before he could mentioned anything else sirens were heard everywere and they were approching the warehouse. **

"**What! The cops? But I thought they weren't coming!" One of the henchmen yelled.**

"**You thought wrong!" Another man said panicking. "Where the boss?"**

**They both looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. "He bailed on us were on are own!" They both try to run away both not far enough as they see incoming sirens and try to run the other way hoping not to get caught. As they ran away Onizuka face becomes pale again hoping not to meet an old accquantance he can never seem to avoid.**

**Kenji looked on to see if his teacher was ok. "Mr. Onizuka are you feelling well?"**

**Mr. Onizuka returned to his old self like nothing happened. "I will be if I don't here..."**

**Too late.**

"**ONIZUKAAAAAAA!" a voice yelled as the police car came speeding down on the three young men.**

**Onizuka takes a step back and Yoshihkawa does the same while Kenji looks on.**

"**You may want to step back." Onizuka advised.**

"**Why?"**

"**You'll see." **

**As the police car approches them the Vice Principal notices something that more dear to him than life itself.**

"**Captain, were going too fast and we're going to hit that Cresta."**

"**WHAT! STOP THE CAR! STOP THE CAR!" Uchiamadya yelled frantically.**

"**Are you crazy?" The police officer said trying to give the Vice Principal some sense of sanity. "You know what will happen if I..."**

"**I DON'T CARE! STOP THE DAMN CAR!" Uchiamadya ordered.**

**The police officer looks at his superior. "Sir."**

"**His funeral." The captain replied.**

"**Okay." The officer stops the car full force and two of the men are safe expect for one who flies for the Cresta.**

**Onizuka, Kenji and Yoshihkawa runs towards the Cresta.**

**They all looked and are shocked that the Vice Principal is still breathing.**

"**Mr. Onizuka, is he going to be alright?"**

**Onizuka looks inside and touches Uchiamadya's face but decides to make funny faces to his amusement.**

"**Is that necssary?" Kenji said annoyed.**

"**Hey, I may never get another chance at this." Onizuka said still amused and continuing to have his fun.**

**It was short lived.**

"**FREZZE! STEP AWAY FROM THE CAR!" As the officer gets out.**

"**Mr. Onizuka the polcie are here!" Yoshihkawa said with a worried look.**

"**Good the perfect distraction let's go." Onizuka runs ahead with Yoshihkawa and Kenji not to far behind as the police file in and begin to round up and arrests Mr. Nakagawa's men.**

**In another part of the Warehouse three women are hiding hoping for a miracle to happen.**

"**We'll be safe here." Urumi said.**

"**But for how long?" Uherhara replied. With her hope sarting to fade. **

"**Hey did you guys see who was driving the Vice Principal's car?" Tomoko wondered.**

**The two girls turned to Tomoko surprised that she would know anything. But Kanzaki say it too and it came back to her. **

"**Onizuka?" She replied.**

"**Um, no it was someone else, kind of tall and handsome looking." As Tomoko scrachted her head trying to figure out who it was. As Kanzaki and Tomoko continued to put their head together and that was a first, One person already knew who it was and leaves so fast that they didn't notice. **

**Urumi turned around to see if Uhehara was okay. She was gone.**

"**Oh no." Kanzaki now knew and gets up and runs for the door.**

"**Urumi! What's going on?" Tomoko said wanting to know.**

"**Stay there! And don't move!" Kanzaki yelled as she left.**

"**Ok." As Tomoko curled up more frightened. **

**Another part of the warehouse three men are rushing to find the three young women along the way they encounter Mr. Nakagawa's men and the result is the same. As the men lay there one of them is ahead of the others and no one will stop this young man from reaching his goal.**

"**Yoshikawa wait up!" Onizuka yelled trying to slow down his young student. **

"**You should have left us some guys to beat up ya know!" Kenji yelling also with his voice a little irritaed.**

"**And do all the hard work?" Onizuka said looking at Kenji strangely. "Let him use all that energy."**

**Kenji just shakes his head in dissapoinment as they continue and reach their destination.**

"**Alright where are we?" Onizuka asked.**

**The three men are standing in a large area of the warehouse but it has been empty for a long time. **

"**This use to be a storage area, this is where I trained long ago." Kenji replied.**

"**Trained?" Onizuka asked wondering.**

"**My family owns this building, we own a lot of them in Tokyo alone." Kenji said continuing to look around.**

**This made Onizuka asked an unconfortable question which was nothing new.**

"**Say, can you loan me a couple of yen until next payday, I would really appreiciate it if..."**

"**UHEHARA!" Yoshihkawa yelled out interupting Onizuka's plea for assistance.**

"**What's the hell wrong with you?" Onizuka said a little startled.**

"**I don't care, she's got to be here. UHEHARA!" Yoshihkawa yells out again. **

**Somewhere a girl is running towards the place were she hopes there is a wayout. Unitil she hears a faint voice. **

"**What? Is it him?" She continues but a little faster.**

"**Dammit! Stand still!" Kanzaki cursed as she follows.**

"**UHEHARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yoshihkawa yells again but no one answers. With that he bowed his head. He knows they could be too late.**

**Onizuka walks towards him and puts his hand on his shoulder. "There not here let's look somewhere else."**

"**But Mr. Oniuzka, there's something i feel, like she is right here." Yoshihkawa said softly.**

"**That's nonsense. There's no such thing." Kenji said pessimistically. **

"**How would you know!" Yoshihkawa replied angrily. "We can settle this now!"**

**Onzuika stops Yoshihkawa from getting his hands on Kenji. Knowing this is not the time.**

"**It won do any good."**

**Yoshihkawa realizes his mistake and agrees. He is now more than sad his heart is broken. **

"**Okay." Yoshihkawa replied. "Let's..."**

"**YOSHIKAWA!" A female voice creis out.**

**Yoshikawa's eyes widened and immediately he runs to the voice. **

"**What the?" Kenji looks on puzzled.**

"**Damn that kid moves fast!" Onizuka said as he runs after him.**

**Yoshihkawa runs towards the entrance and hears it one more time and he knows.**

"**YOSHIKAWA! ARE YOU HERE!" Uhehara yells out.**

"**UHEHARA! I'M HERE!" As Yoshihkawa continues.**

**Uhehara appears from the entrance, both of them have found each other at last.**

"**Yoshikawa, you found me." Uhehara said slowly.**

"**I knew you be here." Yoshihkawa said with a little smile across his face.**

"**Uhehara! Will you slow down for one damn minute!" Kanzaki yelled as she appears but she stops and is startled. **

"**Yoshikawa? How did you..."**

"**What do you think?" Yoshihkawa said as his smile is concentrated on Uhehara.**

**Uhehara notices and walks closer to him her heart beating faster as she moves closer. **

**She stops as Yoshihkawa speaks. "Uhehara, you have something to say?"**

**She trys to resist but she knows she cannot hold it any longer. She tries but stammers. "I..., I..., I..., L..."**

**Then out of nowhere someone grabs her.**

"**AHHHHH!"**

"**Uhehara!" Yoshihkawa yells. "What the.."**

**Then another one appears and grabs Kanzaki.**

"**NO! HELP!" Kanzaki cries out.**

"**I told you. We were going to have a good time together." As Mr. Nakagawa held Kanzaki tighter laughing.**

"**Let them go." Yoshihkawa said with his fists tightining.**

"**What are you going to do? You're outnumbered and out of time." He pointed his gun towards Kanzaki trying to frightened her but she is not afraid.**

"**I don't think so." As Kenji appeared with Onizuka.**

"**What?" As he turned around to his young enemy, Onizuka begins looking over someone and his hormones come at the wrong time.**

"**Onizuka?" Kenji said trying to get his teacher's attention.**

"**Damn Kanzaki, you look really hot in that dress if you were just a little older..."**

"**WHAT! YOU PERVERT!" Kanzaki yelled out. "You're thinking about me at a time like this!"**

"**SHUT UP!" As Mr. Nakagawa covers her mouth.**

**Kenji moves closer to him as Mr. Nagkagawa keeps moving back. Kenji know this has to end and he knows the consequences.**

"**It's all over Mr. Nakagawa, the police will be here soon."**

"**You have to kill me first." As he puts the gun towards Kanzaki's head.**

"**That can be arranged." As Kenji moves towards Mr. Nakagawa with his fists at the ready but he is stopped by Onizuka.**

"**Kenji do you want this?" Onizuka said.**

"**It dosen't matter, I have nothing to live for." **

"**Yes you do and it's standing in front of you." **

**Kenji quickly looks as Onizuka's smiles at him. He knows something. Since Kenji first stepped into his class.**

**Now Kenji realizes. _"WHAT! Does he know?"_ Kenji said to himself.**

"**Took me a while but you two are just alike, boy now I got double trouble." As Onizuka lets out a loud laugh.**

**Kanzaki looks and realizes also. _"WHAT! Onizuka You knew? You knew all along?" _As she said to herself.**

"**HEY! Why the hell are you laughing? Mr. Nakagawa demanded.**

**Onizuka stops and now is more serious. "No reason, Just felt like it." As he starts to laugh again.**

"**Boss let me take care of him." One Mr. Nakagawa's men said boldly.**

**Onizuka stops his laughter and focuses his attention to the man who insulted him.**

"**Are you sure you want to do that?"**

**Mr. Nakagawa and his men are stunned that he would say such a thing even though Onizuka, Kenji and Yoshikawa are outnumbered. **

"**Seems this is where it all ends, everyone has to make a decision, just who is going to make the first move." As **

**Onizuka lights a cigarette. **

**Everyone is standing around, It has gotten quiet all the parties involved must do something in the next couple of seconds for this nightmare to end. **

**They don't have to wait long.**

"**Kenji?" Tomoko answers.**

**Three shots are fired.**

**Great Student Takatasuka**

**Chapter 15**

**TOKYO GENERAL HOSPITAL: Everyone is at the hospital were Azuza, Murai, Kusano and Williams went. Everyone is just sitting in a daze of what just happened. They try to understand but no one has an answer.**

"**Is everyone all right?" Azuza spoked.**

**Everyone was still silent.**

"**Anyone?" Azuza repeated, but there is still silence until one speaks out.**

"**Why? Why he had to do it? He could have just..." Uhehara begins to cry and is immediately held by Azuza.**

"**Don't cry everything will be fine."**

"**No it won't, the doctor told us it was worse than expected he may not make it." As her tears continued.**

"**Don't beliveve that!" Azuza scolded. "You got to believe in miracles right?" Azuza said trying to give confidence.**

"**Pointless."**

"**What?" Azuza turned around wanting to know who spoke.**

**Out of nowhere Murai slams his fists towards the wall. As the others looked on. But they knew what he was feeling. "IT'S ALL POINTLESS!" He yelled. "I should have been there, I would have done something!"**

"**And be killed?" a voice intterupted. **

"**Onizuka?" Murai spoked as everyone now turned there attention on their teacher.**

"**What could you have done? Would you have done the same?"**

**Murai bowed his head and knew that he couldn't. **

"**I knew you would." Onizuka replied.**

**Azuza approached wanting to know if he was alright. "Onizuka! Is he..."**

"**Speak for yourself." As Onizuka moved away and the person appears. A little banged up with bandages across his face but in one piece.**

**Uhehara stands up and knows who it is. "Yoshikawa?"**

**Yoshihkawa looks at Uhehara and could only smile even though it hurts to smile for the moment.**

"**Yoshikawa!" Uhehara runs to him and hugs him.**

"**Hey it's okay." Yoshihkawa said holding Uhehara tightly.**

"**Just don't let go." She contined with tears flowing down her face.**

**Everyone looks and now knows the truth. It should have happened a long time ago but everyone is happy now that the Yoshihkawa and Uhehara are together until...**

**A loud punch is heard followed by a thud.**

"**OWWW!" Yoshihkawa yelled rubbing his already bandaged face. "Why you do that for?"**

"**You could have been killed!" Uhehara yelled.**

"**I'm sorry, I'll be fine but..." Yoshihkawa bowed his head not wanting anyone to know.**

"**But what?" Uhehara said still mad at Yoshihkawa.**

"**What you said that someone may not make it." Yoshihkawa replied sadly.**

**Everyone looked at each other and knew who it was but Onizuka breaks the silence and says his name.**

"**Your right Uhehara, Kenji Takatasuka may not make it. The doctors have done everything but he lost to much blood."**

**Azuza walked slowly to Onizuka. She dosen't want to believe what he said. "That's not true, can they do a blood transfusion?"**

"**Yeah! I'll give him some of my blood!" Murai yelled rolling up his sleeve.**

"**Mine too!" Kusano followed.**

**Onizuka could only look and shake his head no. **

"**Why?" Azuza asked.**

"**Maybe I can explain." As Williams approached. **

**Everyone wanted to know what was wrong and Williams was more sad to tell them. He was there for him since he was a child and he felt that he was more than a guardian to him.**

"**Mr. Takatasuka's blood is from a rare gene pool even if you were to give blood his body would only reject it." As Williams voice cracked a little.**

"**Is there any know relative?" Azuza asked.**

"**Sadly, No I knew this day would come." Williams said.**

**No one could understand. Why is Williams talking like this? Because Williams knew that Kenji took things too far with anything he was in contact with.**

"**Since I raised him he was alwayls this way, I can't begin to count how many times he came close to dying but it seems he wants it this way."**

"**Then he,s an idiot!" Azuza yelled.**

"**Azuza." Onizuka said trying to calm her down.**

"**SHUT UP!" Azuza contined not caring who was listining. "It can't end this way it just can't." Azuza starts to cry as Onizuka grabs and holds Azuza tightly.**

**Azuza never felt safe. She held Onizuka before but this was different as she moved away from him a little and looked into his eyes.**

"**Onizuka."**

"**Look, didn't I tell you life never works out the way you want it too, but in the end everything works out?" Onizuka said looking into Azuza eyes.**

"**Yeah you did." She replied.**

"**Were okay." As he wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**She shakes her head yes as both of them looked at each other. And it was different. They moved toward each other ready to take their relationship to another level but as usual they were interrupted.**

"**Hey look! Onizuka's getting some!" Murai smiled. **

"**Yeah front row seats!" Kusano said looking on.**

"**Shut up Murai!" As Onizuka hits Murai and he is out cold.**

"**ONIZUKA!" Azuza slaps him upside the head again which has become a trademark as everyone looked and laughed to relive the tension.**

"**OWW! I thought we were done with that already!" Onizuka cried out rubbing his head.**

"**Hey Murai are you okay?" Kusano asked looking over.**

"**Uhhhh." Murai said still unconscious until he hears a voice he last heard while chasing a bus.**

"**Murai?"**

**Murai comes to his senses and knows who it is. He looks up and is surprised. "Kujirakawa?"**

**Kujirakawa Fuyumi was known as the "big girl" around the school and has long since had a crush on Murai but that has seemed to changed. She has "blossomed" and now the boys have a crush on her. **

"**I knew it was you what are you doing here?" She asked.**

**Murai gets up quickly and tries to avoid her new look. "Ahhh, Um!" as started to sweat.**

"**He's here to see a friend." Kusano said trying to calm him down.**

"**That's right a sick friend! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Murai said stammering with his voice high-pitched. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I work here." She said with a smile.**

"**You work here?"**

"**Yes, but only part-time and weekends, it makes me feel like I'm giving something back to the community."**

"**Oh! Wow that's great!" Murai said. His eyes could not keep away from Kujirakawa, and his eyes were also wandering to other "things."**

"**Are you sure you're okay?" She asked a little puzzled. "I can take your temperature."**

"**And I know where." Kusano said with a chuckle.**

**Murai moves his elbow quickly and hits Kusano right in the stomach.**

"**UHHHH!" Kusano yelled in a female type voice.**

"**Kusano what happened?" Kujirakawa answered.**

"**Nothing." Kusano continued in the female type voice that Murai covered his mouth chuckling not wanting anyone to know.**

"**Well I like to introduce you to someone." As Kujirakawa asks someone to come over and help Kusano. Hidemi Oota appeared as she passes by Onizuka. Reminding him that he once saved her and also reminding him of her "fetish."**

"**Hey. Are you okay?" Hidemi asks Kusano.**

"**Fine." Kusano said but in a squeaky voice.**

"**You don't sound fine to me, come on." She picks Kusano up and walks to one of emergency rooms.**

**Murai looks on not beliving what he is seeing. "Wait! Kusano where are you going?"**

"**I'm sick, I need attention isn't that right?" Kusano bragged taking advantage of his "sickness."**

"**Absolutely. By the way you're kinda cute." Hidemi smiled.**

"**Really?" Kusano said surprised but quickly went back to his squeaky voice. "I mean really?"**

"**Yeah come on." Hidemi said knowing Kusano was faking but played along. As they went.**

**Murai was now jealous and couldn't believe his luck.**

"**Gee, you suck when it comes to women." Onizuka said with a laugh.**

"**Shut up Onizuka!" Murai yelled.**

**At that moment. Hidemi stopped and turned around she quickly noticed one of them with the blond hair.**

"**Onizuka?"**

**Onizuka looked also and almost let out her fetish. "Hey! I know you your the one that..."**

"**I'm not into that anymore!" Hidemi cried out. Not wanting anyone to know.**

"**Oh Really?" Onizuka said with his arms crossed, not beliving a single word Hidemi said.**

**Finally she relented. "Okay let me tell you" She moved close to Onizuka's ear to tell him she has a new fetish. At that moment Onizuka's face lighted up.**

"**Really how much?" Onizuka asked.**

"**If your a really good boy, I can give you a spanking for free." She wishpered. Wanting to thank him for rescuing her.**

**That put a big grin on Onzuka's face. Not knowing his smiles was always a giveaway for his perverted fantasies. **

"**Onizuka? What's going on?" Azuza answered.**

"**What?" Onizuka looked and Azuza was not amused with hand at the ready. Onizuka lets out a loud cough.**

"**I was just telling the young lady she is doing a good job." Onizuka said.**

**Azuza wasn't buying it and moved closer with Onuzuka starting to sweat.**

"**Well maybe next time." Hidemi said. She now turned her attention to her next "victim." "Come on, what's your name?" **

"**Kusano."**

"**Okay Kusano." Out of nowhere her hand hits Kusano backside very hard.**

"**OWWWW!" Kusano yelled reacting to the pain.**

"**How did that feel?"**

"**Pretty good in a strange way." Kusano reacted with a smile.**

"**We're going to be good friends you and I." Hidemi said as they left.**

**Everyone was looking not knowing what happened. **

"**What just happened?" Murai asked mouth openend.**

**Onizuka moves over so no one would hear him. "Murai, do you know what she does in her spare time?"**

**Murai began to put it together. "YOU MEAN...?"**

**Onizuka shooked his head with a yes.**

"**YOU BASTARD!" Murai yelled. "It should have been me!" As he bowed down crying.**

"**Murai? What's wrong?" Kujirakawa asked.**

"**Don't worry it's his usual feeling sorry for himself." Onizuka said with a laugh.**

"**Um, Okay." Kujirakawa looked on with Murai missing another opportunity.**

**Azuza approached wanting to know where Kujirakawa came from. "By the way Kujirakawa, what room did you just visit?"**

**Kujirakawa lets out a sigh because she has seen this before. "That poor boy who was shot, Tomoko and Urumi have been in that room for hours, I'm going to have to ask them to leave soon."**

"**Can you give them some time?" Onizuka said.**

"**I don't see much what they could do for him now." Kujirakawa said with a little sadness in her voice.**

"**So that's it then? Nothing can be done?" Azuza said trying to give everyone a little hope.**

"**I wouldn't be so sure." Onizuka said always with a confidence in his voice.**

**Azuza seen this before. Whatever any situation seemed hopless Onizuka was always the one to see things through no matter what the odds where.**

"**What's on your mind Onizuka?"**

"**Remember what I said back there that everyone had to make a decision?"**

**Azuza looked confused not knowing what was inside Onizuka's empty head.**

"**One is being made right now." As Onizuka takes out a cigarette and begins to light it.**

"**Mr. Onizuka, you can't smoke here, you have to take it outside." Kujirakawa asked politely. **

**Onizuka looked at his cigarette and looks around. Everyone is looking wondering what's wrong with him.**

"**DAMN HOSPITAL RULES!" As Onizuka storms out.**

**In a lonley hospital room, the last room, inside it is dark and cold. The lights are dimmed and the shades are down. Three people are inside but two people have been looking over the person in bed for hours. They try there best not to remember but it coutinues to haunt them.**

**Kanzaki paced back and forth. Not knowing what to do next, she looks over and is irritated. She walks over to Tomoko who has been sitting next to Kenji Takatasuka who is now lifeless with a pulse meter barley keeping him alive. Tomoko could do nothing and only tears continue to run down her face.**

"**Why?" Kanzaki asked.**

"**What?" Tomoko answered back.**

**  
"Why do you cry for him? You hardly know him." Kanzaki said with a little scold in her voice trying to understand.**

"**You know why." Tomoko said as she turned her attention to the lifeless body again.**

**Kanzaki tries to forget but it runs in her mind over and over.**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"**Kenji?" Tomoko enters and tries to see what is happening but one of Mr Nakagawa's quickly sudues her.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" The henchman answered as he held Tomoko tighter and trying to get a cheap thrill by looking at Tomoko's breast.**

**At that moment Tomoko screams, Kenji sees this and it's the last straw. "I told you don't touch her."**

**Out of nowhere, Mr. Nakagawa's men are startled at what just happened. The man that held Tomoko is knocked down unconscious.**

**Kenji, standing over the man knew this was the time.**

"**Yoshikawa, Onizuka, NOW!" Kenji yelled.**

**They both nods there heads and before any of Mr. Nakagawa's men know it they also are knocked out cold one by one.**

**As the girls looked on, Uhehara could only concentrate on Yoshihkawa and she knew she has kept this to herself for a long time. "Yoshikawa, I didn't know how you felt about me, If we get out of this I promise to say it, I promise..." Before she finishes saying this to herself, the man that was holding her was knocked down by Yoshihkawa, freeing her.**

"**Uhehara, you okay?" Yoshihkawa asked.**

"**It took you long enough!" She snapped still denying it with her "tough girl." image.**

"**Same old Uhehara, never changes." Yoshihkawa said as he left to help to Onizuka and Kenji, leaving Uhehara to be sorry for herself and wonder how she continues to be selfish.**

"**Seems like were done except for one." Onizuka said as they all turned around.**

**The men are finished ,there are only four of them standing with the three girls, but one is still holding one of them as he clings to her tighter that he is determined not to go prison.**

**Mr. Nakagawa takes his gun and points closer to Kanzaki's face. "Not one step closer." He said.**

**Kenji dosen't listen and walks ahead. "There's no place to go it's over."**

"**Are you sure?" Mr. Nakagawa laughed. "I'm getting out of here and having a little fun along the way." He touches Kanzaki's breasts and massages them only increasing his interests. **

"**YOU PERVERT LET GO!" Kanzaki yelled.**

"**Urumi!" Kenji yelled. "Now's the time if you want to live."**

**Kanzaki looks and now knows. Those things do have a use. She moves quickly as Mr. Nakagawa lets out a loud yell as Kanzaki's teeth is clenching his arm that blood seeps through.**

"**YOU BITCH!" Mr. Nakagawa lets go not after he slaps Urumi in the face as she falls next to Uhehara and Tomoko. They both move to her to see if she is okay.**

**Mr. Nakagawa looks at his arm and points his gun at the girls. "Seems I won't be having fun after all." Say goodbye!" as his finger pulls the trigger.**

"**NO!" Kenji runs quickly.**

"**Kenji! Don't'!" Yoshihkawa looks and moves fast to stop him.**

**But it is too late three shots are fired.**

"**Yoshikawa? YOSHIKAWA!" Uhehara yelled as she looked in horror at the outcome.**

_**ENDS FLASHBACK:**_

"**Urumi? Tomoko?" a voice said as they both turned around.**

"**I'm sorry but you have to leave." Kujirakawa said as there stay is way overdue.**

"**No!" Tomoko cried out. "Is there anything we can do?"**

"**I'm sorry but at his condition, he may not live through the night." Kujirakawa said sadly.**

**Urumi wanted to leave but something held her back. And she couldn't understand. She wanted to know but she had to act. "Kujiarkawa, can you take Tomoko to the bathroom to freshen up?"  
**

"**What about you? You both have to leave. I'll get in trouble if the doctor finds out." Kujiarkawa said a little worried.**

"**Please Kujiarkawa, I won't be long take care of Tomoko she needs your help more." Kanzaki begged.**

**Kujiarkawa looked at Tomoko she was pale and looked like she hasn't eaten. She decided she can trust Kanzaki.**

"**Alright." She answered. "But when I come back you have to leave. Come on Tomoko." She takes Tomoko who continues to look at Kenji as they leave.**

**Now it's just Urumi and Kenji. Both alone as she continues to stare at him. She moves her hand to touch his head but she stops. She can't do it. She won't do it. She's been alone all her life but now...She comes to her senses and goes to her genius mode.**

"**Idiot." She answered. "Why you have to take it this far, why do you have to..."**

"**Hey you?" A little voice said.**

"**What?" Kanzki turns quickly to see.**

"**Do you need help?" As the little voice laughed.**

**Something that was forgotten long ago has emerged and Kanzaki could not believe what she was seeing.**

"**Come on take my hand." The little voice continued reaching out.**

"**NO!" As Kanzaki's eyes widened "It can't be, how did this happen?" As she continued to look.**

"**Come on don't be afraid." As the little voice contined with a little laugh. As her hand reached out another small hand appears to touch it but it dissappears. **

**Now Kanzaki and Kenji are alone again. Kanzaki hears the pulse monitor grow weaker.**

**She walks to the door and closes it.**

**Another section of the hospital: **

**The area is busy as many of the authorities come and go. Making sure the men who are arrested are treated and then taken to jail. As this continues. One young woman hears what it happening from her brother who are now reunited.**

"**No! Why so soon?" Uhehara asked in desperation.**

"**I'm sorry but I have to go away for awhile." Euichi said knowing know his life is not safe in Japan.**

"**You can't leave I won't let you!" Uheahra runs to Euichi and hugs him. The police move to stop this because they are on a tight scheduled.**

"**It's all right, she's my sister." Euichi answered.**

**The police agree and move back to give them time.**

"**Brother." As Uherhara starts to cry on his shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry I put you through all this." Euchi said touching his sister's head.**

"**I forgive you." Uhehara replied holding her brother tighter. What's was now in past stays there.**

"**That's good thank you. I talked to Mom and Dad."**

"**You did?"**

"**They understand and we talked a long time, It will take a while but it's a start."**

"**Where will you go?" Uhehara asked.**

"**I can't tell you, It's part of my agreeement with the authorities." Euichi said with sadness.**

"**What about Mr. Nakagawa?"**

"**Don't worry, Kenji took care of that, He'll have to get a whole new set of teeth were's he's going."**

**Hearing that they both laughed and knew they have not laughed together in a long time and hugged each other more.**

"**Can you keep a promise?" Euichi asked.**

"**Anything." Uhehara said.**

"**Let Yoshihkawa take care of you."**

"**What?" Uhehara was surprised and quickly turned her head around to see Yoshihkawa as he was standing there waiting.**

"**How do you know?" She now asked wanting to know.**

"**Your eyes, they say everything." As he smiled.**

**Uhehara always knew her eyes were a giveaway and was red-faced.**

**A police officer approached them to tell them the bad news. "It's time."**

**Euichi understood and began to walk away between the two officers who are there to take him to his destination.**

**Uhehara could only look she was losing her brother a second time as tears fell to the floor.**

"**UHEHARA! I'LL BE THERE!" Euichi yelled back.**

"**Where?" As she smiled waving back.**

"**At the wedding!" as the doors closed and it was now silent.**

"**WHAT!" WAIT A MINUTE!" Uhehara yelled out trying to understand.**

"**What was that all about?" As Yoshihkawa approached.**

**Uhehara turned around and looked as Yoshihkawa was close to her. She knew what that meant as her face turned a bright-red.**

"**Nothing! You Jerk!" As she hit Yoshihkawa on the arm very hard.**

"**OW! Why the hell you hit me for? What's your problem?" Yoshihkawa yelled rubbing his arm. He knew this was getting old.**

"**My problem? Here's my problem!" Uhehara touches Yoshikawa's face and presses her lips to his. Yoshihkawa is surprised but knew what he always wanted. They continue for a long time while the doctors, nurses and even paitients all looked.**

**Then they finally release.**

**Yoshihkawa looks at Uhehara but dosen't say a word.**

**Uhehara speaks for him "I love you."**

"**Huh?" Yoshihkawa asked still woozy from the kiss.**

"**I love you. You jerk. What do you think?" As she smiled.**

**Yoshihkawa put his arms around her and has the answer. "I think..." He moves towards her as they go into another long kiss.**

**As they continue they are interrupted.**

"**Well know, I never thought I see the day."**

**Yoshikawa and Uhehara both opened their eyes and looked . They both release quickly. "Mr Onizuka! How long have you been there?" They both said a little embarrassed.**

"**Long enough with everyone else." As the students from Holy Forest and Kenji's guardian Williams looked on.**

**Uhehara and Yoshihkawa are red-faced but know they shouldn't be.**

"**Yoshikawa! You bastard! You too? What about me!" As Murai continued to whine.**

"**I'm so happy for you two." Azuza said with a smile.**

"**I've just got here and Yoshihkawa is already getting lucky." Kikuchi said with his hand in his pockets.**

"**Are you guys going to the love...OWWWW!" Before Kusano could finish his sentence he gets another hard spanking.**

"**SHUT UP! Did i tell you to talk!" Hidemi demanded from her servent/new boyfriend.**

"**No mistress, I'm sorry!" As Kusano bowed down begging for forgivness. "Can I have another?"**

"**Mistress?" Everyone was puzzled.**

**Hiemi faced turned red. **

"**It's nothing!" Before she could leave she turned to Kusano's ear. "Maybe later after I finish my shift." As she walks away quickly as Kusano smiled.**

**With everyone still trying to figure out what happened, Yoshihkawa takes Uhehara's hand and holds it tightly he wants everyone to know as Uherhara looks on smiling.**

"**Look, think whatever you want, I'm in love with Uehara and nothing will change that."**

**Onizuka hated to adimit it but his students were growing up.**

"**Say no more." Onizuka said with a smile. "Oh Yoshihkawa."**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'll be at the wedding."**

"**WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Yoshihkawa said freaking out.**

"**AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone stops as a loud scream is heard.**

"**What now?" Onizuka said a little annoyed.**

**Murai knew the voice already. "That sounded like..." He runs ahead to see.**

"**Hey! Murai wait up!" Kusano follows also.**

"**Hey you two where do you think your're going?" Onizuka cried out as everyone runs after them.**

**They all run to where the screams are as they try to figure out where they came from, Murai finally reaches the destination.**

"**Kujirakawa what happened?" Murai asked .**

**Kujiarkawa could only cover her mouth and point.**

**Murai looks over and steps back he dosen't beliveve what he is seeing and out of nowhere he hugs Kujiarkawa so she wouldn't look.**

**Everyone else approches and just stands there not knowing what to do.**

**Onizuka finally cathches up and moves to the front.**

"**What the hell? KANZAKI!" Onizuka yelled.**

**Urumi Kanzaki has just left the room but she is lying on the floor with a tube around her arm with a long trail of blood running down to her fingers and to the floor. She lies their dazed but somehow has a smile on her face.**

**Onizuka runs to her to wake her up. "Kanzaki, I knew you go too far! What did you do!" Knowing she was a "cutter." and would try to kill herself because of her depression.**

"**Don't worry it'll be alright." As she spoke, her voice becoming weak.**

"**The hell it is! Somebody get a doctor!" Onizuka cried out. Kikuchi dosen't hesitate and leaves quickly.**

**Azuza runs to Kanzaki and holds her other hand. "Kanzaki stay with us the doctor will be here soon."**

**But Kanzaki is not concerned she is worried about someone else. "He has to live." as she spoke with her voice fading.**

"**Who Kanzaki, WHO DAMMIT!" Onizuka demanded.**

**Kanzaki was only too happy to reply. "My brother." As she blacks out.**

**Onizuka looks on stunned. As is everyone as the doctors arrived.**

"**Kanzaki! Don't go to sleep now! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Azuza cries out.**

**Great Student Takatasuka**

**Chapter 16**

**_EXCERPT FROM CHAPTER 15:_ Children are playing in the park. They are laughing and playing games together while there mothers or nannies watched. They are already proud of them just because they are children. Their innocence keeps them from the harsh realities just a little while. But there are some children who face these realities head on and they never recover when they are adults. For two it starts right now.**

"**Hey you? Do you need help?" As the little girl laughs. The little boy that is looking at her dosen't understand.**

"**Come on take my hand. Don't be afraid." as she continues to laugh. The little boy extends his hand to join hers. But before the hands are joined together someone takes one of the child's hand and pulls away from the one reaching out. They continue to look at each other as they fade away. The little girl speaks out: "Why? What's wrong? Why don't you tell me anything? Why do I have to be alone? Alone? Alone? Alone?"**

**The memory fades to black.**

**Urumi Kanzaki wakes up gasping for air. She finally catches her breath and touches her forehead if she is alright. She is sweating. As she wipes the sweat from her forehead she looks around. Curtins are around her as she realizes she's wearing a hospital gown with IV's attached to her arm. The arm that is black and blue that she used to save someone that now became the most important person in her life. She knew what she wanted to do. She moved her hand to the IV's until...**

"**I wouldn't do that." A voice behind the curtain said.**

**Startled, Kanzaki knows the voice and moves the bed curtain quickly.**

"**How long have you been there?"**

"**Long enough." Onizuka said by her bedside. "And Azuza, Murai, Kusano, Uhehara, Yoshihkawa, Tomoko and especially Kikuchi."**

"**Kikuchi?" Kanzaki asks as she jumped a little that Kikuchi would look at her like this.**

"**He practically slept here for three days looking over you."**

"**Three days?" Kanzkai said surpried. "Is that how long I been out?"**

"**Yep." Onizuka replied as he takes out a cigarette.**

"**Idoit." Kanzaki reacted but she lets out a smile for some reason.**

"**Onizuka?" **

"**Yes?" Onizuka said putting the cigarette in his mouth.**

"**You can't smoke here." Kanzaki said with a frown.**

**Onizuka looked at Kanzaki then the cigarette. He's had enough . "DAMMITT!" Where can a man find a decent place to freakin smoke!" As he jumped up yelling and letting out his usual obscenities.**

**Looking at him Kanzaki normally would be like this but that frown has turned into a smile and out of nowhere a sound of laughter erupts.**

**Onizuka stops and looks now he has become confused which was never a problem for him but then he catches on and laughs along with his student.**

"**About time you laughed." As Onizuka stopped to catch his breath.**

"**You always do the most dumbest things." As she countinued.**

"**That's why I'm Great Teacher Onizuka." As he sits down.**

**Kanzaki now stops laughing and her smile has returned to the frown. She know she has a lot of explaining to do.**

"**You want to know right?" She spoke with her head a little down.**

"**Don't need too you did what you had to do." Onizuka said leaning back. **

"**Pretty stupid, huh?"**

"**Not like one of you pranks, Kanzaki this is more you can handle."**

**Kanzaki lifts her head up and wants to know why that came out. "What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**Nothing." As Onizuka leaned backed more and put his arms in the back of his head. "I just don't think you're up for it." as lets out a little smirk.**

**Onizuka knew this. It wouldn't be too long to get Kanzaki pissed and she was. "What the hell are you talking about?" with her voice raised. "Who do you think you are? Don't talk to me or my..." Kanzaki stops speaking and shuts her mouth.**

"**What? Me and my..." Onizuka said leaning more to hear what she said before.**

"**Nothing." She replied.**

"**You said it before."**

"**It was nothing!" Kanzaki creid out. "I didn't know what I was saying!"**

"**Then you would'nt be here right?" Onizuka got her there.**

"**Damn you." Kanzaki said knowing she got caught with her own words.**

"**Hey look around."**

**Kanzaki looks and notices why the room smelled so nice and there were flowers everywhere. She is surprised but knows that word has traveled fast to the school. Now she is embarrassed as she blushes a little.**

"**You're a popular person." Onizuka smiled.**

"**From the whole school?" Kanzaki asked.**

**Onizuka shakes his head with a yes and walks to one of the many flowers and picks up one. "Especailly this one." As he walks back and gives it to her.**

**Kanzki looks and knows what the flower is. She wore it when Kikuchi and her where "connecting." on their trip to Okinowa three years ago. **

"**It's beautiful who sent them?" Thinking it is the one that sits next to her in class.**

"**Don't know he left about an hour ago to see you and Kenji." Onizuka said with a shrug.**

"**Me and Kenji?" Something was not right. Who would see both of them? **

"**He didn't say much he just looked at you both for a long time and then left." 'As Onizuka continued.**

"**That's it? What else?" Kanzaki demanded.**

"**I don't know. I can't remember what happened an hour ago?" As Onizuka sat at his chair and prepare to lean back. **

**Not liking his answer Kanzaki uses her brused arm and grabs him and looks Onizuka in the eye.**

"**Kanzaki!" Onizuka yelled trying not to get chocked and fall at the same time.**

"**What else?" She said.**

"**I don't know! But I saw something." Onizuka said trying to get Kanzaki to let go.**

"**WHAT!", WHAT!" Kanzaki said with desperation now controlling her voice.**

"**A large bandage on his arm before he but on his coat!" Onizuka said with voice getting weaker from the choking. **

**Hearing this. Kanzki lets go and looks at the wall. She knows it is not her fellow student. It was someone who was shut out of her life when she was born.'**

"**Kanzaki? You look kind of pale? Do you want me to call the nurse?" Onizuka said trying to regain whatever air he had left.**

"**He was here." She said as tears began to strem down her face. "He was here to see me and my..." She stops herself again and has to look for someone. "Where's Kenji?"**

"**Do you want to know that?" Onizuka said stepping back.**

"**Don't play games Onizuka! I'm not in the mood!" Kanzai yelled now ready to slap him like Azuza now does.**

"**Okay then." Onizuka walks by Kanzaki's bed to another curtain and moves it. Kanzaki's eyes widened. Williams is standing next to the person who has been asleep since he was shot and on the other side is the doctor who both saved them.**

**Kanzaki dosen't say a word she's been in the same room since Kenji was here.**

"**Madame Kanzaki, you're awake that's good." As Williams smiled.**

"**What, What's going on?" Kanzaki answered.**

"**We've been waiting for you." **

"**I don't understand." Kanzaki continued with a baffled look.**

**Williams looks at the doctor and he approches Kanzaki's bedside. He is not too pleased that someone would take such a risk.**

"**Young lady, I don't know what you did but this violates every code of medicence, do you know what the consequences would happen to you and my patient?"**

"**I'm sorry." Kanzaki said softly ready to face any punishment that was handed.**

**The doctor only looked at Kanzaki and didn't changed his attitude. "But, for reasons unexplained what you did was a one in a million chance. After further results and good-old fashioned luck, Mr Takatasuka..." He pauses.**

"**What? Doctor?" Kanzaki was prepared for the worst.**

**The doctor lets out a smile "Will make a full recovery."**

**Hearing that. Kanzaki eyes begin to well up and she quickly bows her head down.**

"**Ms. Kanzaki, Are you alright?" The doctor asks.**

"**Thank you Doctor." As Kanzaki said with her head now buried in her pillow not letting anyone to know she had tears but these were not tears of sadness.**

"**Don't thank me, thank Mr. Oniuzka." The doctor said.**

"**Onizuka?" Kanzaki quickly picks her head up and looks at her teacher to say thank you. But stops her herself as she sees him picking his nose. The hosipital food will have to wait.**

**The doctor continued. "Never have I seen a teacher care for his students. If he didn't make that call..."**

"**Call what call?" Kanzaki interuppted.**

"**Don't you know? The call he made for you and Mr. Takatasuka's father."**

"**Father." Kanzki said now smiling again. **

"**Believe me, the chances with you both were pretty slim, it was touch and go." The doctor said.**

**Kanzaki turned to her teacher again to get an explanation,'**

"**Teacher..."**

"**Isn't it time you make a decision?" Onizuka said now interuppting and taking a step back. **

**Kanzaki looks on and everyone. They are waiting. She looks at herself in bed and her arm with the IV's. She thinks for while then closes both her fists on the bedsheets and removes them.**

**Williams looks on surprised and tries to stop her. "Madame Kanzaki, you're still not well you should stay..."**

"**It's alright, she needs to see him." The doctor said. Williams stops himself and looks on.**

**Kanzaki takes both of her legs off the bed and on the floor. She is now standing. Then she moves one foot forward and another foot forward until both are in motion. She wished it was a little quicker if she didn't have to carry the IV's in her with the rolling pole. But it will have to do. As she continues she stops to look at her teacher.**

"**Go on, is this what you wanted all your life?" Onizuka told her as he smiled.**

**Kanzaki turns her head to the bed with the person lying there and continues. As she moves closer her thoughts are racing through her mind on what to say but for the first time her mind is a complete blank. She no sense of thought and for some reason it was peaceful. Before she knows it she is near him. She looks him over and then out of nowhere her hand touches his face. She didn't have to say anything.**

"**His face if warm that's good." She said knowing that she is a part of him and that bond is now unbreakable.**

**Something begins to move. Kanzaki is startled a bit but she continues to have his hand on his face. Kenji Takatasuka murmurs a bit and finally opens his eyes.**

"**What?" Kenji turns his head to look. He gasps a little to see who is touching his face.**

"**Welcome back." Kanzaki smiled.**

"**Where am I?" Kenji spoke still a little weak.**

"**In a place where you are loved." She replied.**

**Kenji moves his eyes around. His doesn't understand or remember what happened but it will return to him soon. He sees his guardian Williams who smiles at him, The doctor who saved him. Then Onizuka who continues to pick his nose. The hospital now will taste worse. Then his eyes quickly catches something from outside the door and he knows who it is.**

"**Tomoko?" He said.**

**Tomoko Nomura is standing there as her eyes widened She could not believe it. She could not eat or sleep for the past three days because she was worried for two people. Tears fell from her face and hit the bouqet of flowers she carried.**

"**Your finally awake." Tomoko replied she walks over to Kenji's bedside and bows to Kanzaki.**

"**Tomoko? What's this for?" Kanzaki said a little puzzled.**

"**Thank you for saving him these are for both of you." Tomoko puts the flowers in the vase next to Kenji's bedside. **

**Kanzaki looked on but she wanted know to settle some issues. "Tomoko are we still..."**

"**Yes, pretend like it never happened." Tomoko replied with a smile.**

"**Okay." **

**Tomoko looks at something and it dosen't take long for her to be confused. "I'm sorry, I'm interrupting am I?"**

**Kanzkai still has her hand on Kenji's face. She looks at him, something is happening. Kenji is trying to hold back but he cannot, a tear flows down his face, then another until it begins to flow.**

"**Amazing." Williams said a liitle shocked.**

"**What's wrong? He's just crying." Onizuka said with his arms crossed.**

"**You don't understand, this is the first time he has ever cried." Williams said.**

"**What?" Onizuaka had his mouth wide opened and this time it wasn't food.**

**Kanzaki looks on and she does the same. "It's okay brother." **

**Kenji who was still weak somehow gets enough strength and hugs Kanzaki. He wanted to say this for a long time. "Sister!" He said still crying.**

"**Don't cry, It's alright now. Kanzaki said holding her brother tightly.**

"**I can't stop and I don't won't to." Kenji said.**

"**Okay just hold me." **

"**Was he here?" Kenji replying about their father.**

"**Yes for both of us." She said.**

"**Thank you." Kenji smiled continuing to hold on to Kanzaki.**

"**Well know a family reunion." Onizuka said. Now more proud of his students.**

"**I'm so happy for him." Tomoko answered with a blush.**

"**Him?" Onziuka wondered. "Tomoko if I'm not mistaken..."**

**Red-faced Tomoko quickly cuts Onizuka off. "It's not like that! It's not like that at all!" Tomoko cried out.**

"**Okay." Onizuka shrugged looking on at the terrible twosome that will give him constant headaches. **

**Tomoko steps back a little and puts her hand on heart and it was beating faster than it's has ever been, she knew she could not lie to herself and she smiles.**

"**Well know everything is okay let's eat!" Onizuka said proudly because his stomach was growling. And everyone agreed.**

"**Not yet. Let me hold my brother for a little while longer." Kanzaki said.**

"**Okay." Onizuka said.**

**30 minutes pass.**

"**Your done?" Onizuka said waiting.**

"**No." Kanzaki replied.**

**60 minutes pass.**

"**Finished?"**

"**A little longer." Kenji said.**

**1 hour passed.**

"**Come on! Guys I'm hungry!" Onizuka yelled.**

"**Get a candy bar!" Kanzaki yelled back.**

"**What? That's not food!" Onizuka complained.**

"**Onizuka."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Stop looking at my butt." Kanzaki warned because her gown was opened.**

"**Sorry."**

**Kenji looks over her sister's shoulder. "Is he always like this?"**

"**Yeah but were used to it." Kanzaki smiled.**

"**You know when we let go I'm going to kick his ass." Kenji said with a little anger now that he is going to over protect his sister.**

"**No need just hold me for another 30 minutes I don't want this to end." As Kanzaki began to cry again.**

"**Okay." Kenji said doing the same.**

**Onizuka is now on the floor trying to get their attention. "Need food! Dying!" But as usual he is ignored.**

"**Mr. Onizuka, your playing dead, how nice." Tomoko said clapping.**

"**Not kidding!" Onizuka said with his voice growing faint. "Need cheesburger! Help!" As he continued to lay on the floor.**

**Great Student Takatasuka**

**Chapter 17**

**Three weeks later: Kenji Takatasuka awoke from his bed. He knew it was the last day he was going to be in the hospital. Since then he and his sister Urumi Kanzaki were talking, laughing and eating and driving the hospital staff crazy with their pranks. Even the hospital food tasted better. They didn't care because they were together. He looked over the other side to see Kanzaki.**

"**Kanzaki..." Kenji looks and is stunned. A nurse is making the bed. Kanzaki was gone.**

"**Excuse me, but were is Urumi Kanzaki?" Kenji said to the nurse.**

**Kujirawa turned around and was happy that Kenji was finally well. "I'm sorry Kenji but Kanzaki left in the morning." As she continued. **

"**Then it's the afternoon?" Kenji slumped back in his bed. **

"**Kenji, Your parents are coming soon to pick you up you should get ready." Kujiwara said as she left.**

"**Yes guess I should." But Kenji stood in his bed for another hour looking outside.**

**48 hours later.**

**A boy is walking slowly on the sidewalk, everything around him means nothing he can only stare at the ground. As he is walking, he knows each step moves closer to the building he would rather not see. But he has to go. He wonders if anything will be the same again. As he continues to decide his fate a voice interupts...**

"**KENJI!"**

**He quickly turns around to see who he hopes it is be but he is again dissapointed.**

**Yoshihkawa Noburu and Uhehara Anko run towards Kenji hands together and more deeply in love.**

"**Yoshikawa, Uhehara what are you doing here?" Kenji asked.**

"**This is where we usually walk to school, Yoshihkawa always picks me up from my house." Uhehara smiled.**

**Kenji was confused. "Are you guys an item?"**

"**Yep. Have been for three weeks." Yoshihkawa said proudly putting his arm around Uhehara's shoulder while she has her arm around his waist.**

"**That's good, I'm happy for both of you." Kenji said. "Does anyone at the school talk about it?"**

"**Don't care." Uhehara said quickly. "Let them talk as long as I'm with Yoshihkawa that's all that matters."**

**Kenji smiled knowing that they are finally together but he now has his attention on something else.**

"**Hey, those chains around your necks there from my family's hotel."**

**Kenji was repyling about the half-broken hearts that they sell at the Hotel that the Takatasuka's own in Okinowa. Yoshihkawa looks at it and is quickly reminded why.**

"**Oh these, I bought these two years ago, I surpised Uhehara with them a week ago."**

**Uhehara looks at hers and becomes a little red-faced. "He saw me at the gift shop with them. I was stubborn back then When I dropped them and left, he bought them.**

"**It was fate." Kenji replied.**

"**Yeah fate." As she touches the chain with her hand.**

"**Yeah strange." Yoshihkawa said as he touches his chain.**

**Kenji looks on as both of them put the chains together.**

"**Perfect fit." Uhehara said.**

"**Yeah perfect." Yoshihkawa said with his face now a little red. **

**Yoshihkawa moves closer and kisses Uhehara as she returns the same.**

**Kenji looks on but it makes him think about a girl who was at the hospital every day for him and Kanzaki and he begins to wonder if she wasn't going to see Kanzaki.**

**Then his trance is broken.**

"**OH NO! THERE AT IT AGAIN!" Murai complained as usual.**

"**Leave them alone, there in love." Kusano replied because he is also.**

"**But do they have to show it front of everyone?"**

"**You only wish it was you and Kujirawa." Kusano laughed as he said it only irritating Murai which wasn't hard.**

"**Shut up! Or I'll..."**

"**Leave him alone!" Hidemi said pulling Kusano away from Murai's fist.**

**Murai looked on. He didn't like Kusano's new girlfriend one bit. "Stay out of this you freak!" Knowing what she does.**

"**Freak? Why you..."**

**Before Hedimi would do any damage to Murai a voice interrupted the three.**

"**Hey are we interrupting something?" Yoshihkawa asked holding Uehara' s hand.**

**They all stop and pretended everything was back to normal. "Nothing. Just the same old." Murai replied. Knowing this was like this for three weeks between them.**

"**Hey where's Fujiyoushi?" Uhehara asked.**

"**Don't know, Now that's he's with Miaybi we haven't seen them. I don't know what there're doing." Murai said now turing his anger on his best friend. **

**Before anyone could hear Murai's next complaint Kusano looks over and also yells out the young genius's name. **

"**HEY KENJI!" As they approached.**

"**Hello." Kenji said softly as his head was down.**

"**Where you been buddy?" We were worried about you." As Murai puts his arm around Kenji.**

"**About me?" Kenji said a puzzled.**

"**Yeah! The whole school has been talking about how you took down that Yakuza gang." Murai said.**

"**Oh that, I rather not talk aobut it. That's in the past." As Kenji lowered his head more.**

**Everyone is looking at Kenji now. Something is wrong, Why is he so distant? This reminds them of one blond student that no matter what her friends do to make her fit in she was always depressed.**

"**Hey Kenji are you feeling alright?" Yoshihkawa asked. "Where's Kanzaki?"**

**Kenji looked up at his new friends. Yesterday was like the end of the world for him. He thought he found peace that someone was just like him to share his pain that only she would know. Kenji forgot about his sadness and spoke.**

"**I don't know, she left before me when I was finally able to leave the hospital."**

**Everyone looked and was stunned but they knew this was no surprise.**

"**You mean she left you just like that?" Uhehara asked.**

**Kenji replies with cold silence.**

**Murai as usual speaks his mind. "That's a coop-out!" He yelled. "What's wrong with her? She's nothing but a coward!"**

**Kenji didn't like what he heard and made his point clear.**

"**Murai, Don't call my sister a coward you know what she did."**

**Murai realized his mistake and if Kanzaki heard about it he would find a snake in his pants or worse a rat in his lunch.**

"**Sorry man, I apologize." Murai said quietly.**

"**Don't worry about it, let's go to school okay." Kenji moves ahead with the rest in tow.**

**They all walk together to Holy Forest. And don't talk for a while until they finally reach the campus. Everyone is standing outside the front gate.**

"**Well gotta go, "Hedimi said. "I'll see you later Kusano okay?"**

"**Okay give me a good-bye hug." Kusano said smiling.**

**They move behind the wall so no-one could see them. They both move their hands to each other's buttocks and pinch real hard.**

"**Owww! Not too hard." Hedemi said not wanting anyone to hear her yell.**

"**But you like it when I do that." Kusano said with a perverted smile.**

**Hedimi blushed and whispered to Kusano's ear. "I know, but not in front of everyone."**

"**Okay." As they both released.**

"**I left something in your bag, thank's for a wonderful weekend." Hedimi kisses Kusano on the cheek and leaves for her school.**

**Kusano looks on as she disappers and puts his hand in his bag. His face turns bright red.**

"**What's in the bag?" Murai asked wanting to know now that Kusano has a girlfriend.**

**Kusano regains his composure quickly trying not to make Murai sucpicious. **

"**Oh nothing. Me and Hedimi were "studying." during the weekend." Kusano replied a little nervous.**

"**Yeah right." Murai scoffed knowing what "studying." they are really into. Murai leaves and enters the school with Yoshihkawa, Uhehara, and Kenji.**

**Kusano quickly looks inside his bag and finds handcuffs. "That girl is going to get me in trouble if I'm not careful." As he quickly puts them back in his bag.**

"**KUSANO! Get you butt in gear or we're going to be late!" Murai yelled already impaitent as the school bell rings.**

"**All right, All right!" Kusano yelled back as he enters.**

**The students of Class 3-4 walk down the hallway but not without being noticed. All the students looked at Kenji Takasutka now that is one of more popular students in school. And also the brother of Urumi Kanzaki who has not been seen since that day she saved him. They finally reach the homeroom.**

"**Your ready?" Murai asked.**

**Kenji slowly walks up to door and pauses a bit. "Don't know it's been a while."**

"**We're here for you okay." Uhehara immediately giving support with Yoshihkawa nodding.**

**Kenji looks and understands and takes a deep breath. He slides the door open.**

"**WELCOME BACK!" As all the students yelled from class 3-4 and surround Kenji.**

"**What's all this?" Kenji said looking surprised.**

"**It's a party silly." Tomoko giggled as she approached.**

"**You planned this?"**

"**It was Tomoko's idea." Uhehara said smiling.**

"**TOMOKO!" Kusano and Murai said knowing that Tomoko was always known for her breasts than her brain.**

"**Yeah took you guys long enough to figure it out." Yoshihkawa said laughing.**

**Kusano and Murai don't say anything and walk to their seats.**

**Kenji continues to stand there surprised until Tomoko takes him to the front. They were about to give Kenji a present until..**

"**ALL RIGHT! WHO DID IT!" As Onizuka walks in pissed off as usual.**

"**Mr. Onizuka what's wrong?" Tomoko said looking on.**

"**Somebody's been stealing my food for the past three weeks!" Onizuka said continuing to yell. When it comes to Onizuka and food. Food wins even if a pretty girl was standing by him.**

"**Onizuka has food?" Murai said not wanting him to hear.**

"**Beats me." Kusano shrugged.**

**Onizuka continued to pace the floor still angry at the treachery. "Nobody's leaving this room till I find the culprit!" **

"**Is Mr. Onizuka always like this?" Kenji asked.**

**Tomoko just looks on with a blank stair. Kenji understands and looks on.**

"**All right then somebody has access to the rooftop other than me." Onizuka said playing detective.**

"**Onizuka."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Everyone has access to to the rooftop." Murai said.**

**Onizuka thinks for a while and answers. "I was getting to that!" He said proudly.**

"**Oh boy." Murai just rolled his eyes and sat back down.**

**Onizuka continues to think. Which is a surprise to all the students. "Now then, all I have to do is trace the culprit's steps for the last three weeks." As Onizuka tries his best to use his brain, Kenji approches.**

"**Mr. Onizuka."**

"**IT WAS YOU! WASN'T IT?" Onizuka said pointing.**

**Kenji just looks and ignores his teacher's accusations. "Mr. Onizuka I was in the hospital for three weeks."**

"**Oh yeah I was there too." He replied.**

"**HUH?" All the students in class 3-4 said looking preplexed.**

**Kenji tries his best to get his teacher back to reality.**

"**Mr. Onizuka."**

"**Don't bother me I'm thinking of making a trap for the thief." Onizuka interrupted.**

"**But Teacher."**

"**No. That's too dangerous too much loudness."**

"**Sir.."**

"**No won't work either. We used the butt-sniffer's car the last time..."**

"**Teacher turn around..."**

"**WHAT?" Onizuka was now irritated someone would disrupt a crisis like this. He turns around.**

**To his surprise he sees Miaybi and Fujiyoushi holding two bags of food.**

**The two lovebirds bow together. "We're sorry teacher."**

"**For what?" Onizuka said.**

"**That we ate all your food for the past three weeks." Fujiyoushi said apologizing.**

"**Please accept this as a gift." Miaybi agreeing with him.**

"**I don't get where your coming from." Onizuka said scratching his butt.**

**Fujiyoushi and Miaybi and take Onizuka to the hallway and slide the door behind them and explain.**

**It was silent for a couple minutes but not for long.**

"**YOU DID WHAT!" Onizuka cried out.**

**All the students from 3-4 stand up looking on.**

"**DID YOU USE IT?" Onizuka said continuing his interrigation.**

**The students still looked on being confused.**

"**Okay then, but ask Kenji next time."**

**Kenji wonders why his name came up but the slide door opens as Onizuka, Miaybi and Fujiyoushi return.**

"**Forget everything." Onizuka smiled carrying his two bags of food. "All back to normal, take your seats for roll call." All the students take their seats.**

**Fujiyoushi sits takes his usual place with his friends. Murai moves his chair quickly wanting to know.**

"**Hey Fujiyoushi what happened out there?"**

"**Do you really want to know?" Fujiyoushi said a little embarrassed.**

"**Yeah?"**

**Fujiyoushi looks at Miaybi, She knows what he is thinking and is a little red-faced She smiles and returns talking to her friends. **

"**Me and Miaybi took our relationship to a personal level." Fujiyoushi said.**

"**When?" Murai quickly answered.**

"**When you guys left for the hospital." **

"**So for three weeks you been having..."**

"**Not so loud dud." Fujiyoushi said looking around.**

"**Congratulations Fujiyoushi, you and Miaybi went through a lot." Kusano said being happy for his friend.**

"**Thanks Kusano."**

**Murai didn't like what he was hearing. "Why are you thanking him? It's not like you done it!" **

**Kusano dosen't reply.**

**Murai dosen't like the silence. "Oh No, you and Hedimi?"**

"**Yep."**

"**YOU BASTARDS!" Murai said now jealous in a low voice. Next thing you know they each gave you their panties for souvenirs."**

**Fujiyoushi and Kusano just look at each other and smiled.**

**Murai just looks and bangs his head against the desk.**

"**Is Murai all right?" Onizuka said looking at his bag of goodies.**

"**He's fine Teacher." Fujiyoushi replied chuckling.**

"**Okay." Onizuka said as he was preparing for roll call, someone quickly raises her hand.**

"**Teacher!" Tomoko said waving franctically. **

"**Yes Tomoko."**

"**We haven't finised with the party yet!" Tomoko said continuing to wave her hands at a frentic pace.**

"**Oh yeah, I was wondering what that cake was for?" Onizuka said confused as ever.**

**Tomoko gets up and walks nears Kenji's desk. But Kenji slumps in his chair. He dosen't want to leave because he felt betrayed. But deep down he was worried and would do anything to find Kanzaki but that will have to wait.**

"**Come on." Tomoko answered always with a smile.**

"**Do I have too?" Kenji said with a frown.**

"**Yes." Tomoko cotinued not leaving until he get s up.**

**Kenji lets out a sigh and gets up. He walks with Tomoko to the front wondering what misfortune would fall on him. But this misfortune turns out to be a present.**

"**This is for you." Tomoko said giving the box with a big red bow.**

"**What is it?"**

"**It's something I thought you need." Anxiously waiting for Kenji to open it.**

"**Need?" Kenji said looking at it.**

"**Come on open it." **

**Kenji pauses but deciedes to open it. He unwrappes the box and opens it. His face turns pale and he immediately closes it.**

"**What's wrong?" Tomoko said worried.**

"**I don't need it." Kenji said with a irritation in his voice.**

"**I think you do." **

"**Why are you doing this?"**

"**Because you need to face it."**

**Tomoko and Kenji continued to argue as the other students looked on. **

"**Are they arguing?" Uhehara said looking on.**

"**Kinda looks like a soap opera couple." Yoshihkawa said.**

**All the students began to agree that it looked like a television show.**

**Tomoko and Kenji continued to argue until one happy teacher is now pissed off again.**

"**HEY! I need to make roll call here!" Onizuka yelled.**

"**I'm sorry Mr. Onizuka." Kenji replied. "We'll take our seats."**

"**No we won't!" Tomoko interfered as she grabbed the present.**

"**Tomoko!" Kenji tried holding on to the present but the object slipped out of the box and onto the floor.**

"**Oh, no! I hope it's not broken." Tomoko went to see if her present was damage.**

**Kenji looks at the object on the floor and stands still.**

"**Hey what's going on?" Onizuka looks over his desk and sees. He knows what the problem is now.**

"**So that's what it is? Aren't you going to pick it up?"**

"**No." Kenji said flatly.**

"**Are you going to let it control your life?" Onizuka said sitting back.**

"**What do you mean?" Kenji said looking on.**

**Onizuka decided to teach his new student a lesson . One that was taught to another student who thought her problems where so big that she forget how to live. **

"**Didn't you tell me you wanted to be an actor, one of the greatest actors anyone has ever seen?"**

"**Yeah I did." Kenji answered quickly.**

"**Well here's your screen test."**

"**What?"Kenji didn't understand at first but he turned around and looked. All the students from class 3-4 were there for him. Kenji looked at all of them and they were smiling. Showing there support no matter what.**

**Kenji turns to Tomoko. **

"**Tomoko..."**

"**Just try." She said. She gets up and moves away.**

**It is up to him now.**

**Kenji Takatasuka has faced every danger thrown at him. He knew he could handle it and knew what was coming but this challenge was different. He didn't know what coming and for the first time he was scared. **

**Scared of what the future migh hold.**

**He looks down and takes a long look and goes down to pick up the object. His hand was shaking when he got closer but he mananges to the grab the handle. He picks it up and looks at it for a while. All he has to do is turn it around and it will be one major step to reclaiming his life...but.**

"**I CAN'T DO IT!" Kenji puts it down and he is on all fours and stars to cry. Tears hit the mirror and floor.**

**All the students look on and are sad. Especially Tomoko.**

"**I'm sorry, I thought I was strong, but there's something that's holding me back." Kenji said continuing to weep.**

**The students don't say anything but are surprised what happens next. Even Onizuka who almost falls off his chair. **

**Tomoko Nomura approches Kenji and puts her hand on his head.**

"**It's okay, we can try again." Tomoko said softly still touching his head.**

"**I don't think so that's why..." **

"**Your leaving? Your just running away like me." A young lady said from the outside the slide door.**

"**What?" Kenji picks his head up he knows who the voice is.**

**All the students get off their chairs and looked. They knew she would come back.**

"**Urumi?" Miaybi said as she approched and hugged her reunited friend.**

**Urumi Kanzaki was standing looking around the class she has called home. Behind her was Azuza and Kikuchi who knew where she was and also one teacher who was picking his nose again.**

"**You found her where I told you?" Onizuka asked.**

"**Just where you told us at the bridge." Kikuchi said. **

"**She was just standing there with a bicycle." Azuza said happily.**

"**It's a motorbike." Kanzaki said correctly.**

"**Your riding now?" Onziuka said noticing the bike gear and helmet Kanzaki was carrying.**

"**You taught me didn't you?" Kanzaki replied as she walks slowy to her brother who she has to save but she is also saving herself as she walks past Onizuka's desk.**

"**How was it?" Onizuaka said wanting to know.**

"**The bridge, It was built when we there the last time."**

"**Did it remind you of something?"**

**Urumi could only smile and reply.**

"**It did, that's why I cocked my bike full speed and crossed."  
**

"**And?"**

"**I wasn't falling, I felt free and passed over." Kanzaki smiled.**

"**I taught you well." Onizuka said being pleased with his student.**

"**Thank you. Teacher." Urumi replied. She walks toward Kenji now who brings his head back down he is ashamed of what he has become. But Urumi dosen't believe so.**

"**Look at me." She said**

"**I can't, I disappointed you." Kenji said still looking at the floor.**

"**Does this mean anything to you?" She rolled up her sleeve to show the large bangade on her arm still black and blue. Surprising the other students.**

"**Don't you know that?" Kenji replied. "I'll be forever grateful." As he began to cry again.**

"**You can't live like this. If you do you will only wither away and die." Urumi said. **

"**How do you know?"**

"**Do I need to tell you?"**

"**I'm sorry." **

**Kanzaki moves closer. She has to do it now.**

"**Don't leave, you can begin to live."**

"**It's not that simple." Kenji said.**

"**Yes it is, take my hand." **

"**What?"**

"**Take my hand." Kanzaki strecthes her hand out hoping Kenji would respond.**

**But he is still on his kness holding the mirror that has control over his life.**

"**I don't see if that will help." Kenji said giving up and ready to leave.**

"**Hey you?" Urumi responds.**

**Kenji quickly picks up his head wiping away his tears. Those two words have done something.**

"**What did you say?"**

**Kanzaki finishes the sentence. "Do you need help? Come on take my hand, don't be afraid. Do you remember?"**

**The words that Kanzaki said have done something to Kenji but he continues not to believe what he has just heard.**

"**You can't be? But are you?"**

**Kanzaki continues to move closer with her hand stretched out.**

"**Please take my hand. Don't be afraid."**

**Kenji continues to look as his mind begin to show a memory that was forgotten long ago.**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_**Look at him! He won't fight back!" As the older boy throws mud.**_

"_**He's just standing there!" The other boy laughed.**_

"_**What's wrong can't you talk?" As another boy throws mud at his victim.**_

**Now all of them are laughing at the little boy. Who stands there in the mud just looking. He does not know right from wrong and continues to take the abuse until...**

"_**LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Someone cries out as the older boy gets punched in the face.**_

"_**Hey! What are you..." The second boy gets hits in the face with a fistful of mud.**_

"_**Do you want more?" As she punches the last boy in the stomach.**_

"_**Let's get out of here!" The older boy says touching his busted lip as he runs and the others follow.**_

**The litlle boy watches as they all run away crying. He looks up and sees a little blonde girl, then she turns around.**

"_**Hey you? Do you need help? As she giggles, "Come on take my hand, don't be afraid."**_

**As she hand reached out the little boy speaks.**

"_**Your eyes they look like mine." Little Kenji said.**_

_**Little Kanzaki is surprised as she looks at him but giggles. "Your right we could be related, come on take my hand."**_

**Kenji's little hand goes out and reaches for the other hand and they are joined.**

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

**Kenji opens his eyes**

"**What?" he looks down he is standing and his hand is joined with Kanzaki. She could only smile and be happy.**

"**Sister, you didn't leave me you were here." Kenji said.**

"**I'm proud of you little brother." Kanzaki replied back.**

**Hearing this, Kenji immediately becomes red-faced.**

"**Don't call me that!" he scoffed.**

"**I have to, I'm older than you." Urumi said with a giggle.**

"**Am not."**

"**Are too."**

"**AM NOT!"**

"**Oh wow! Your first fight. Sibling rivalry." Tomoko intteruppted.**

"**IT'S NOT LIKE THAT TOMOKO!" Kenji yelled. Then he stops himself. "Uh what just happened?"**

**All of class 3-4 started laughing. Kenji knew his continued outbursts got the best of him again. As he stood **

**embarrassed Kanzaki approached and nedded to do one more thing.**

"**There's something else we have to do."**

"**You know I can't." Kenji looked with his hand holding the mirror.**

"**You don't have to do it alone." She puts her hand on the handle. "We can do it together now will you try?"**

**Kenji looks at the mirror then Kanzaki, He nods his head and they both raise it together.**

**Kenji touches his face. He dosen't remember when he last did that.**

"**That's me."**

"**Yes it is." Kanzaki said also looking a herself.**

"**The last time I saw myself was when..."**

"**What?" **

"**Nothing, just the past." Kenji continues to look while Kanzaki tries to figure out what he said. Tomoko intterupts again.**

"**Okay, time for strawberry shortcake."**

"**Strawberry shortcake? YEAH!" Kenji and Urumi's arms are both raised. They both look at each other. That was their favorite dessert. They looked at each other surprised but they both laughed.**

**Onizuka comes between them and is pleased with both of them.**

"**Well now, can I make roll call?" He said.**

**Kenji turns to his teacher, Onizuka expects him to thank him.**

"**Before you do there's one more thing."**

"**And that is?" Onizuka feels something and it's crawling in his shirt. **

"**What's is this?"**

"**Oh that's Willie he says hi." Kenji said with a smirk.**

"**WHAT!" Onizuka yelled. Onizuka feels something else and it's in his pants.**

**Kanzaki raises her finger to show her teacher that he's not too bright. "You didn't think we forget that YU-GI-OH game did you?"**

**Onizuka was squirming around trying to get them off. "Come on guys, it was just a game."**

"**A game you made a lot of money off of us." Kenji said.**

"**Like you said now you got double trouble." Urumi smiled.**

"**AHHHHHH! GET EM' OFF! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" As Onizuaka runs around with all the students laughing.**

**With that settled Kenji and Kanzaki are know concentrated on the future.**

"**So you'll stay?"**

"**Yes, until graduation."**

**Tomoko approches and kisses Kenji on the cheeck and gives him a piece of cake. "I'm glad."**

**Kenji looks at Tomoko and is completely bright-red.**

"**Oh look, Kenji's all blushing." Kanzaki said teasing.**

"**I am not." Kenji said irritated.**

"**Are too."**

"**AM NOT!"**

"**Are too."**

**As they continued everyone ignores Onizuka who is on the floor.**

"**GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!" As he yelled. No one hearing his plea.**

**Great Student Takatasuka**

**Chapter 18**

**A week later: Kenji Takatasuka is on the rooftop looking over Tokyo. He wonders what has happened since then and what he has accomplished. But he knows has has a long way to go. There are still too many secrets.**

"**Though I find you here." A voice said breaking his thought.**

"**Mr Onizuka." Kenji said turning around.**

"**Your first time up?" As Onizuka lights a cigarette.**

"**Yes it's peaceful up here."**

"**You can get lost up here." Onizuka said looking with a puff coming from his mouth.**

**Kenji now turned his attention to his teacher, knowing that is has bothered him for awhile.**

"**Teacher about last week..."**

"**Don't worry about it." Onizuka replied. "I did get you back though." He said knowing he is good at the prank game even better.**

"**Yeah you did so were even?" **

"**For now." Knowing this won't be the last.**

**There is silence now. They continue to look over the Tokyo skyline but Onizuka is known to not let the silence continue.**

"**There's more about you."**

"**What?" Kenji said turning to his teacher.**

"**We're just scratching the surface." Onizuka said.**

"**Are you sure?" Kenji replied a little confused.**

"**There are still things about you that..." Onizuka pauses as he finishing the last puff of his cigarette. "You don't want anyone else to know that. .."**

**Kenji cuts him off and knows the answer. "That it gets close to those who are now close to me and it could get them hurt." Kenji said with a frown.**

"**Get use to it." Onizuka said. "That's a part ofn life it just how you'll handle it."**

"**I understand." Kenji said continuing to look at the skyline.**

"**Don't worry you strong little brother." Onizuka laughed.**

**Kenji steps back red-faced again. "SHE TOLD YOU?"**

"**She is older than you." Onizuka replied.**

"**AM NOT!"**

"**Are too."**

"**AM NOT!" Kenji stops himself knowing he's not going to win this round.**

"**Don't worry about it." Onizuka said taking out another cigarette.**

**As they continued to look out. Kenji decided to settle things with his teacher. "Mr. Onizuka, I forgot, Mr Uchiamadya's Cresta."**

"**That piece of junk?" Onizuka said not wanting to be bothered.**

"**I replaced it with a Mercedes."**

"**YOU WHAT!" Onizuka yelled forgetting his cigarette is on the ground.**

"**Don't worry, I got you something for helping me." Kenji said smiling.**

**Onizuka let's out a smile, The smile only perverts would do. "You did?"**

"**No it's not porn." Kenji said dissapointing his teacher.**

"**Damn."**

"**It's even better, It's a custom made bike." Kenji replied.**

**Onizuka couldn't believe it. His teaching was finally paying off and he didn't have to pay for it. "Really! Oh man! I can't wait to ride it! Where's is it?"**

"**It's downstairs near the..." A loud crashing sound happens before Kenji could finish his sentence. "What's that?" **

**Onizuka knows what that crashing sound is and he dosen't like to see the outcome. "OH NO!" Onizuka and Kenji both run to the ledge and look over.**

"**Oh my." Kenji said looking down.**

"**NOOOOOOO!" Onizuka cries out. The motorcycle that Onizuka was about to ride was totaled, by a Mercedes. The window opens and a man with a receding hairline comes out.**

"**HA! HA! HA! HA! After all these years, I've done it! I've done it! I wrecked Onizuka's bike! Now I have revenge! REVENGE!" Uchiamadya yells out and laughing histerically.**

"**UCHIAMADYA!" Onizuka looks down seething. He knew this was not over between them.**

"**HA! HA! HA! HA! IN YOUR FACE ONIZUKA!" Uchiamadya gloted. With that he burns some rubber and speeds away. With everyone looking. **

"**What a strange man." Kenji said looking on.**

"**Kenji, can the bike be repaired?" Onizuka begged.**

**Kenji looks down for a second and gives him a quick answer. "From the looks of it, it's totaled."**

"**WHAT! You can get another one right?" Onizuka said hoping.**

"**Sorry but that one was custom made." Kenji said sadly.**

"**Come on! You can get another one?" Onizuka pleaded. You can pull some strings right?"**

"**Not for a while, those take a year to be built." As Kenji heads for the staircase.**

"**And I thought you rich guys could do anything." Onizuka said now pissed off.**

"**Not really." I'm not a magician teacher." Kenji said walking ahead.**

"**DAMN!" Onizuka bowed his head down as they walked to the door.**

**Later in the evening: **

**The penthouse is now different. It is much better after the attack from the Yakusa a while back, The windows show the whole of Tokyo at night. Which is beautiful. Williams looks on at the skyline while he hears the doorbell rings he approches and opens it. He is already happy to see the person.**

"**Madame Kanzaki right on time."**

**Urumi Kanzaki comes in wearing a white dress showing her shoulders. As usual the men look on but Kanzaki wore this dress for a reason. She hopes he would finally notice her as a young woman and more than a friend.**

"**Thank you Williams is he here?"**

"**He'll be here in a second." As Williams closes the door.**

"**Oh it's beautiful." As Kanzaki looks at the skyline.**

"**The scenery?" Williams said looking also, "Yes you can almost see all of Tokyo."**

"**And the sun, it lights up everything." As the sun began to set, letting a warm glow fill the penthouse.**

"**That's the way Mr. Takatasuka wants it now." Williams said continuing with his duties.**

"**It wasn't like this before?" Kanzaki asked.**

"**Yes, but now that has all change especially the mirrors."**

**Urumi looks around and see mirrors everywhere. She hopes her brother dosen't over do it. With him being an actor.**

"**I can tell, he has a lot around now."**

**Williams laughs a little. "It's because of you."**

**Kanzaki realizes this and lets out a sigh. She is so proud of him, as she walks around she picks up a picture.**

"**Oh what's this?"**

**Williams looks and walks over to see. "That's a picture of him when he was little, with his mother before she..." Williams pauses a bit.**

"**What?" Kanzaki asked wanting to know.**

"**I'm sorry, I've said too much." Williams left to cotinue what he was doing.**

**Knowing Urumi, she begins to wonder why Williams would not say anything else about Kenji's mother. She would have to speak to Kenji about this but at another time but for now...**

"**Urumi!" Kenji appears and immediately hugs his sister.**

"**Hey little..."**

"**Don't say that." Kenji said now embarrassed that she continues to say it.**

**Kanzaki dosen't care. "You know I like saying it, because I may never get the chance to say it again."**

**Kenji understands. "I know, are you ready?"**

"**Yes." She sits down as Kenji brings a DVD and puts it in the machine and sits next to her.**

**The DVD plays.**

"_**My dearest daughter and son, If you have this I know that you are together and find it difficult to get to know each other. I know it will be rough but now you have each other to lean on. I have left Japan and can't tell you where I'm going. As of now my whereabouts could come back to you, and I couldn't bear losing you both. But promise me this, love each other no matter what. Don't let anger and hatred consume you that runined my life. And when you have children, teach them to be strong and learn right from wrong and that there is always hope when you love. One day I hope to take a picture with you both so we can finally become a family."**_

**As he finished a tear drops down his face. "_Goodbye." _He said as the DVD ends.**

**Now there is only staic on the television. But Kenji and Urumi continue to look at it. They don't say anything for a couple of minutes. Now they are bonded and those around them must understand that they would go any lengths to make that bond unbreakable.**

"**Are you alright?" Kenji answered slowly.**

"**Do you have a copy?" Urumi said.**

"**Right here." Kenji gives the copy to his sister.**

**Kanzaki holds it and hugs between her chest. "I promise I wouldn't cry but..." Tears star to fall but these are not tears of sadness anymore.**

"**Go ahead it okay to cry." As Kenji wipes tears from his eyes also. "Hear you'll get you makeup all messed up." Kenji uses a napkin and wipes Urumi's face. **

"**Thank you." Urumi said smiling.**

"**Sir, Madame they arrived." Williams said waiting.**

**Kenji nodded and gets up. "Okay Williams your ready Big Sis?"**

"**Yes, let's go little brother." Kanzaki replied.**

**Kenji dosen't get mad this time but that will change in the next couple of weeks. They both follow Williams to the elevator and go downstairs to meet their friends. **

**An hour has passed in one of the private rooms at the hotel. There is talking, laughter and eating, and Onizuka is doing most of the eating. But Azuza Futysuki is looking around. Right before her the students of Class 3-4 have grown up. She is happy for all of them but she is really happy for herself. She knows the one sitting next to her is the man for her. She looks over. Onizuka continues to stuff his face with everything in site. She just shakes her head and smiles. Her trance is finally broken when Kenji speaks.**

"**Everyone a toast to next year."**

**Onizuka stops eating. To everyone's surprise. "Next year? But it's almost fall."**

"**Onizuka, he's reffering about next year for school." Azuaza said.**

"**But what about Christmas?" Onizuka frowned.**

"**Just eat." **

"**Okay." Onizuka continues while Azuza shaking her head.**

"**Next year, I know things will be better for everyone." As Kenji raised his glass.**

"**Next year! Next year!" As everyone raises thiers and drinks. Except for Onizuaka.**

**Kenji smiles and looks. Once he was all alone now he has friends and a sister. He looks around and sees Yoshikawa and Uhehara holding hands, Miaybi and Fujiyoushi holding hands with a room key Kenji gave them earlier. Kusano and Hidemi holding hands but underneath with handcuffs. Kenji wonders about that but notices Kikuchi looking at Kanzaki, she blushes little. Kenji dosen't like this but turns his head and notices that Tomoko is sitting next to him. They both look at each other and become red-face. Murai on the other hand is sitting next to Kujiwara, he moves his hand and touches Kujiwara's. With his finger tip. Kujiwara could only smile that he is finally opening up.**

"**Onizuka is this wonderful?" Azuza said beaming.**

"**No talking eating." **

"**ONIZUKA!" Azuza yelled as she slaps him upside the head.**

"**HEY! I ALMOST CHOKED YOU KNOW!" Onizuka said rubbing his head.**

**Everyone looks on and laughs, next year will more fun with Azuza's now famous headslaps.**

**Back in Kenji's aparment there is a picture on the table, but it is now a different one. A little boy smiling holding his mother's hand.**

**THE END.**

**NEXT STORY: GST: MOTHER'S LOVE**

**  
**

**  
**

****

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
